Meu irmão, meu pecado
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Saga se tornaria padre se Kanon não aparecesse em sua vida e a mudasse completamente. Um sério segredo do passado havia separados os irmãos na infância. Mentiras os separaram depois de adultos. Agora, 15 anos depois, Kanon está de volta...
1. Prólogo O pecado bate a porta

**Meu irmão, meu pecado**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance – Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, se me pertencesse os cavaleiros mais namorariam que lutariam. Todos seus direitos são da Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. Texto feito sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Notas iniciais:** Essa fic possui incesto, linguagem imprópria, descrição ou insinuação de sexo e teor homoerótico. Texto indicado apenas para maiores de 18 anos, e para aqueles que não se sentem ofendidos com o teor informado. Caso o que estar escrito aqui o ofenda, se poupe da tortura e feche a janela.

**Sinopse:** _Saga se tornaria padre se Kanon não aparecesse em sua vida e a mudasse completamente. Um sério segredo do passado havia separados os irmãos na infância. Mentiras os separaram depois de adultos. Agora, 15 anos depois, Kanon está de volta, disposto a acertar suas dividas com o passado e com o, agora, Monsenhor Saga Cástor. Poderá o padre fugir dessa tentação? Ou Saga descobrirá que o pecado pode ser doce, mas perigosamente passional?_

**O pecado bate a porta**

**Prólogo**

O monsenhor ergueu a taça a oferecendo aos fieis, na eucaristia, como sinal de comunhão. A igreja estava cheia naquele domingo, e algumas pessoas se acotovelavam em pé, a maioria mulheres, para ouvir o sermão do jovem padre. O cardeal sabia, mal grado seu, que aquele interesse nada tinha de religioso. Estava há um ano naquela comunidade perdida no norte da Itália, e suas missas sempre eram freqüentadas, excessivamente, pelo público feminino da pequena cidade de _Molise_. Falava-se muito do belo padre de longos cabelos negros azulados e misteriosos olhos verdes. O monsenhor ria do interesse exacerbado do _mulheril_ que parecia ignorar que ele era um sacerdote e como tal, deveria viver em eterno celibato, logo se tornando alguém inacessível, impossível para elas...

"_Alguém impossível, amor impossível..." _

As palavras apareceram em sua mente como um machado cortando um carvalho no inverno, e o monsenhor fez de tudo para afastar aqueles pensamentos perdidos em quinze longos anos, num passado que ele gostaria de esquecer.

Prosseguiu com o final do sermão:

"_Nós devemos ser implacáveis guerreiros na luta contra o desamor e a injustiça. Devemos ser solidários com nossos irmãos, amar ao próximo como fez o nosso senhor, e viver uma vida plena na vontade de Jesus..."_

Os améns se repetiram, e o padre continuou o discurso:

"_É de suma importância que a vontade do nosso senhor, e seu sacrifício ao dar a vida por nós, sejam levados em alta conta por todos aqueles que se dizem seus seguidores..."_

Alguns suspiros e sorrisos de suas "fãs" mais assanhadas e um sorriso irônico de canto de boca do padre.

_"Irmãos e irmãs amados, devemos lembrar a missão e o exemplo de perseverança e fé que foi a entrega de Jesus na cruz do calvário por nossos pecados..."_

E prosseguindo o sermão que durou aproximadamente uma hora, já que o padre Saga Cástor, ao contrário de muitos outros, possuía muitas atividades fora da igreja. Encerrou a missa, passando logo para a eucaristia:

_"E, tomando um pão, tendo dado graças, o partiu e lhes deu, dizendo: Isto é o meu corpo oferecido por vós;__tomai e comê-lo. Fazei isto em memória de mim."_

Os comungantes fizeram a fila para receber a hóstia sagrada das mãos belas e bem cuidadas do padre.

" _O corpo de Cristo..."_

O primeiro comungante fez a genuflexão, e o padre depositou a hóstia em suas maos, logo ele, que era um senhor idoso e atarrancado, colocou o "_corpo de cristo_" dentro da boca e deu passagem ao próximo da fila.

"_O corpo de cristo..."_

Era uma manhã quente na Toscana e o monsenhor nunca sentira tanto calor dentro da sua batina branca e dourada; estava uma fornalha e seus longos cabelos se grudavam a sua testa suada.

"_Calor? Ele perguntou enquanto soltava a fumaça do cigarro no ar, deitado no chão da garagem ,depois que fizeram amor de forma intensa e mirava de canto de olho o olhar arrependido do seminarista. Seu corpo totalmente nu e maravilhosamente escupido brilhava sob as gotículas de suor._

O monsenhor Saga Cástor afastou as lembranças de outro verão de calor tão ou mais intenso que aquele da Toscana. Não entendia por que nos últimos dias sua mente era tomada por aquelas lembranças imprópria de uma época já tão distante e há muito deixada pra trás. Ou,talvez, não quisesse entender, a ignorância, muitas vezes, é a única salvação.

"_Corpo de Cristo..."_

Mais um pároco a receber a sagrada hostia e então seus olhos se ergueram da moça pequenina que recebia a comunhão, para o homem alto que entrava na Igreja.

O ar tornou-se pesado, não só para o padre como para todos que estavam no local. Não houve um só olhar, estarrecido é verdade, que não se voltasse para a figura máscula que entrava pelo portal da igreja. Ele vestia uma calça jeans justa que se moldava as pernas grossas e musculosas de atleta, e uma camisa branca que levava três botões abertos, exibindo despudoradamente o tórax definido, e que contrastava com a pele que estava ainda mais bronzeada do que Saga se lembrava, os cabelos longos e repicados eram presos por um elástico num rabo de cavalo baixo e desalinhado...

"_Corpo de Cristo..."_

A voz do monsenhor falhou, lembrou-se de outro corpo, viu outro corpo que se aproximava felinamente do altar e exibia aquele mesmo devastador sorriso cínico que se lembrava com perfeição de detalhes. Percebeu que deveria seguir com a eucaristia, já que um pároco esperava, há muito, por sua hóstia.

O homem continuava a se aproximar, muito lentamente, seguindo a fila e sem desviar os olhos verdes dele; seu rosto era sério, mas o olhar zombeteiro não escondia a satisfação em colocá-lo numa situação embaraçosa, e ele com certeza percebia o quanto o padre estava embaraçado.

Em fim ele chegou ao altar...

- "O corpo de Cristo..." – Saga ergeu a mão, fazendo o sinal com a hóstia. O homem fez a genuflexão, mantendo os olhos fixos nos do padre que continuou com sua expressão séria; só que ao invés de oferecer a mão para pegar o pão eucarístico, ele entreabriu os lábios, obrigando o sacerdote a colocá-lo em seu boca.

- "Amém..." – sussurrou o comungante, saindo lentamente da frente do padre. O monsenhor suprimiu um suspiro e terminou a eucaristia, sabendo, por pressentimento, onde encontrar aquele que era seu olgoz, seu segredo, seu pecado...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Minha primeira Fic Kanon e Saga, não sou fã de wincest, mas esse dois, tenho que confessar que tenho uma queda pelo casal e estava eu voltando para casa de mais um dia de trabalho e tive a ideia dessa fic. Juro que será curtinha. Dessa vez, Sion promete não fazer 50 capítulos e espero que gostem. E pasmem! Nessa não teremos Ikki e Shaka e nem Shun e Hyoga, só uma participaçãozinha de Milo e Camus.

Beijos carinhosos aos que leram o prólogo em especial aos que deixaram um review com crítica, reclamações, dúvidas, sugestão e se possível, elogios! O primeiro capítulo já está no forno!

Sion Neblina


	2. Delirante reencontro

**Delirante reencontro**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Grécia - quinze anos antes...**_

- E então, Saga! Última semana conosco, hein? Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – a voz de Aioros adentrou o quarto do rapaz de cabelos longos, e ele sorriu para o amigo, vestindo a jaqueta e se preparando para acompanhá-lo.

Era uma noite de lua cheia e o cheiro _maresco_ do verão permeava as ruas de Corinto. Os dois amigos saíram da casa sob as recomendações da mãe do rapaz moreno.

- Saga, vê se não volta bêbado, lembre-se que precisa dar exemplo a esse povo mexeriqueiro! Já pedi ao Camus para não deixar que beba.

- Fique tranqüila, mãe, não vou beber. – prometeu o jovem, sabendo que não cumpriria promessa alguma. Tinha duas semanas para se despedir da vida de rapaz sem compromissos, até a viagem e a futura ordenação em Roma.

- Vamos, Saga, os outros estão esperando, não se esqueça que depois de duas semanas, você passará dez anos num mosteiro! – falou Aioros animado em tirar um sarro do amigo.

- Não é um mosteiro, seu idiota! – riu Saga.

- Ah, tanto faz, você não vai nem beber e nem transar! Será padre da mesma forma! – riu o loiro o enlaçando pelos ombros.

Saga também riu, e eles deixaram o grande quintal da casa provinciana, e encontraram o restante da turma dentro de um conversível, um cadilac azul claro. O motorista já buzinava sem parar e virava, vez por outra, uma garrafa de cerveja na boca.

- Até que fim o Aioros conseguiu arrastar o _padreco_! – berrou Aiolia que era quem estava ao volante do carro.

- Vamos logo, antes que a noite acabe! – pediu Milo que estava sentando com Camus no banco de trás, e os dois rapazes pularam dentro do carro. Logo partiram para um movimentado _pub_ na saída da cidade.

- E então, Saga, vai se ordenar mesmo? – perguntou Camus quando já estavam sentados dentro do bar.

- Sim, é o que quero.

- Pretende virar papa? – riu Milo, virando sua cerveja na boca.

- Se for da vontade de Deus... – respondeu Saga fazendo o mesmo.

- Prometeu para sua mãe que não beberia. – advertiu Camus, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, e Saga posou a mão no ombro do francês, o encarando com carinho.

O ruivo era muito bonito, ele achava, e o seminarista sentia certa atração pelo amigo, mas nada além disso. Eram amigos demais e Saga possuía sua vocação, assim como Camus possuía _outro amigo_, bastante ciumento.

- Camus, você é o único amigo que minha mãe tolera, mas não deixe que ela o influencie assim, certo?

- E você não deixe que essa turma de depravados o corrompa. – falou o francês – Você é bem melhor que todos nós. Nasceu para algo grande e sei que sua vocação religiosa é verdadeira, embora não a entenda.

- Assim você me magoa, Camus! – gritou Aioros que conversava com Aiolia no balcão do bar – Você gosta mais do Saga que de mim! – caçoou o mais velho da turma.

- _Oros_, você é o pior de todos! O mais pervertido! – riu Camus e recebeu por isso um gesto obsceno do sagitariano.

Milo pousou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo e olhou o geminiano nos olhos.

- Ei, Saga, tira a mão do Camus, sou muito ciumento, você sabe... – sorriu com malícia e depois soprou o ar quente no ouvido do namorado, fazendo a pele clara do francês se arrepiar.

Saga corou e arregalou os olhos. Sabia que Milo gostava de Camus, só não sabia que o loiro grego fosse correspondido e muito menos que os dois estivessem juntos.

- Ah, Milo, desculpe, eu não sabia... – falou sem jeito.

- Sem problema, mas mantenha distância de agora em diante. – tornou o loiro sem sutileza.

- Milo, quer parar com isso. – reclamou o ruivo muito embaraçado e procurou os olhos de Saga que estavam baixos, as próprias mãos do geminiano pareciam mais interessantes que qualquer coisa – Eu lhe contaria hoje, Saga...

- O que é isso, Camus! – riu o grego de cabelos escuros – Você não me deve satisfações, fico feliz por vocês dois!

- Que bom... – Milo falou felinamente e deslizou a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha de Camus.

- Para, Milo! – o ruivo reclamou mais uma vez – Está deixando o Saga sem jeito e me tratando como se fosse sua propriedade, e não sou!

- Não, não! – riu Saga – Estou um pouco surpreso, mas não constrangido.

Aiolia e Aioros conversavam tão animadamente no balcão que não percebiam a conversa dos três à mesa. Milo, ciumento por natureza, gostava de provocar o seminarista, não somente por desconfiar que sua _vocação_ fosse parecida com a dele, mas também por Saga ser todo certinho, ainda mais que Camus. O escorpiano tinha muito ciúmes da amizade entre o francês e o outro rapaz grego.

- Saga, você continua virgem? – perguntou Milo em pura provocação.

- O que isso tem a ver com a história? – indagou Camus que já conhecia o temperamento do namorado e queria evitar atritos entre ele e Saga que, apesar de ser bastante ponderado, não era um imbecil que aceitaria pacificamente os abusos do loiro.

- Não tem problema, Camus, - falou Saga sério e depois sorriu com ironia – Talvez, Milo queira me ajudar a resolver meu problema.

O escorpiano corou e riu sem jeito.

- Calma, padre Saga, foi só uma pergunta.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito!

- Não diz mesmo, Milo, melhor parar agora. – os olhos frios do francês pousaram sobre o namorado, e Milo engoliu em seco se calando.

- Não tem problema, Camus, isso não é problema pra mim. – declarou Saga que não queria ser o pivô de uma briga entre o casal.

- Como não, pirou? – disse Milo, sério – Você tem vinte anos e em breve vai se tornar padre, por isso, vemos tantos padres safados por aí, por que não fazem o que querem e depois ficam com vontade, quando já estão de batina e não deveriam pensar em safadeza!

Dessa vez, até Camus riu com as observações do namorado.

- Tenho que concordar com o Milo, Saga. – disse o ruivo – Além do mais, prometemos fazer uma despedida memorável para você, lembra-se?

- Tenho até medo do que vão aprontar. – disse o geminiano, e Aiolia e Aioros se juntaram ao grupo.

- Não adianta ficar enchendo o saco do nosso futuro padre. – falou Aiolia – Querem mesmo ajudá-lo? Na festa de despedida, arranjem alguém para ele _transar_ e pronto!

- Para com isso, Aiolia! – volveu Saga, ainda mais corado – Eu não quero _transar_ com ninguém, ok? Minha vocação é verdadeira!

- Ah, Saga, qual é? Vai morrer virgem? – indagou Aioros – Lembre-se que será padre a vida toda, cuidado para depois não cair em tentação, hein!

Declarou o loirinho para gargalhadas gerais. Saga baixou a cabeça, balançando-a e pediu mais uma cerveja para encerrar a conversa, contudo, Camus permanecia o encarando enigmaticamente, e ele se viu obrigado a erguer os olhos em sua direção.

- Sério, Saga? – perguntou o francês meio sem jeito – Nunca sentiu vontade...?

- Não. – falou – Só com você. – pensou, mas não faria nada que ameaçasse a relação dos amigos. O que sentia por Camus era uma atração que logo passaria, seu destino era ser padre, para isso, estudara a vida inteira. Sabia que o francês sentia o mesmo, mas amava o louco do Milo. Deixaria que fossem felizes, mesmo que nunca houvesse pensando em sexo antes de conhecê-lo.

Havia cinco anos que o ruivo se mudara para Corinto com a família, e desde então, mantinham uma profunda amizade. Claro que entre eles sempre esteve Milo, e o loiro sabia _demarca_r bem seu _território_. Saga sabia, havia anos, da paixão do escorpiano pelo frio francês. Nada mais que merecido que agora ele _colhesse os louros_ de sua dedicação, às vezes, nada paciente.

- Não pensa em fazer só para saber como é? – a pergunta partiu de Milo, incomodado com o olhar trocado entre o namorado e o amigo.

- Por, Deus, Milo! Irei me ordenar padre, acha que se tivesse dúvida do que quero, daria um passo tão sério?

- Ah, Saga, esse passo foi dado muito mais por Dona Adamantina que por você. Todo nós sabemos! – interrompeu Aioros.

- Verdade, mas se não tivesse certeza não viajaria para Roma.

- Por isso mesmo estou perguntando. – Insistiu Milo - Será sua última chance de conhecer os prazeres carnais.

- Não, não quero. E, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto. – enfatizou Saga, dando a conversa por encerrada.

- Não existe felicidade sem sexo! – exclamou Aiolia para risos e _uivos_ dos amigos.

- Chega, seus tarados, me deixem em paz! – riu o futuro padre – Serei um homem de Deus e ponto final!

Todos riam, mas o geminiano percebeu que Milo estava muito sério.

- Algum problema, _Scorpion_? – perguntou usando o apelido dado ao loiro por causa de uma tatuagem.

- Nenhum, estou indo embora! – ele levantou e jogou uma nota sobre a mesa – Divirtam-se por mim!

Saiu deixando todos sem nada entender. Camus se ergueu resignado e resolveu seguir o namorado e descobrir o que estava acontecendo com aquele louco. Um silêncio tenso se fez entre os que ficaram à mesa e Saga declarou:

- Acho melhor ver o que está acontecendo com aqueles dois. – levantou-se e seguiu o casal. Os encontrou já no estacionamento, ao lado do carro. Eles pareciam discutir feio e por isso preferiu manter certa distância até as coisas se acalmarem.

- Não minta pra mim, você estava flertando com ele! – gritava Milo – Eu vi, Camus, ninguém me contou!

- Isso só aconteceu na sua cabeça, deixa de ser idiota, Milo! – argumentava o ruivo sem perder a calma.

- Então eu sou o idiota agora? Sempre soube que _rolava_ um clima entre vocês, mas daí a me fazer de palhaço...

Camus riu da fúria do namorado o que potencializava sua indignação.

- Não ria da minha cara, Camus, ou eu quebro a sua! – esbravejou Milo, e o francês o puxou pelo braço o dominando e buscando seus lábios.

- Eu te amo, seu estúpido! – exclamou antes de tomar-lhe a boca com urgência, segurando o rapaz grego fortemente pela camisa de flanela xadrez que ele vestia. Milo inicialmente tentou lutar, mas acabou se rendendo aos lábios e as mãos do ruivo.

Saga observava a cena, meio abobalhado e incapaz de se mover; o casal não se dava conta da sua presença naquela parte escura do estacionamento do pub.

- Para, Camus... – o loiro grego ainda tentou protestar ao sentir os dedos longos do francês desabotoarem sua camisa, mas o desejo enfraquecia sua vontade – Ainda estou zangado...

- Adoro transar quando você está nervosinho, Milo... – sussurrou Camus – Vamos para o carro...

Saga achou que passara da hora de sair dali, mesmo porque, seu corpo já estava começando a reagir à imagem sensual a sua frente, aqueles dois homens lindos, trocando carícias mais que ousadas. Quando voltou a entrada do bar, encontrou Aiolia e Aioros já saindo.

- Já fechamos a conta, vocês sumiram! – declarou o mais velho.

- Bem, acho melhor darmos um tempo para o Camus e o Milo... – informou Saga com um sorriso malicioso. Os irmãos deram de ombro.

- Fazer o quê? Enquanto eles transam a gente bebe! Vamos voltar! – disse Aioros e os três voltaram para o bar.

-OOO-

Quando Saga chegou a casa, já passava das três da manhã de domingo, e ele rezava para que sua mãe estivesse dormindo. Abriu a porta com dificuldade, porque estava um pouco bêbado. Subiu as escadas para o quarto, livrando-se dos sapatos e da camisa pelo caminho. Assim que entrou no quarto, desabou sobre a cama, ainda com a calça jeans e as meias.

- Ai! Porra!

Ouviu o praguejo no escuro e tentou visualizar alguma coisa, mas na parca luminosidade da lua que entrava, invasiva, pela janela aberta, ele só conseguiu enxergar um par de olhos tão verdes quanto os seus.

Ergueu-se de supetão, assustado, cambaleando e acendendo a luz.

- Quem é você...? – a voz morreu em sua garganta. A pessoa a sua frente era um sósia seu. Os cabelos desalinhados caíam sobre os ombros largos e rosto, os olhos eram de um verde tão intenso quanto os visto no espelho, a pele, toda via, era pouco mais bronzeada, mas o restante...

- Deus! Que sortilégio é esse? – sua mente turvada pelo álcool não conseguia identificar o óbvio.

O homem sentado, nu, na cama deixou escapar uma risada divertida.

- Onze anos foram suficientes para esquecer que possui um irmão gêmeo, Saga?

O outro rapaz grego permanecia estático com olhos arregalados, então o homem nu se levantou, exibindo toda a beleza do seu corpo malhado e fazendo seus lisos e sedosos cabelos repicados caírem por suas costas. Aproximou-se mais do irmão com um olhar decepcionado.

- Saga, não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, Kanon!

Saga continuava pasmado no meio do quarto, sem nada dizer.

- Porra! Não é possível que tenha me esquecido assim!

- Kanon... – balbuciou o outro gêmeo, e o visitante _incidental_ caiu numa gostosa gargalhada, abraçando o irmão.

- Até que fim! – exclamou – Voltei, irmão!

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: Sion conseguiu escrever um capítulo curto! Viva! Bem, acho que vocês já perceberam que a relação desses dois será bem intensa. Prometo ser mais objetiva nessa fic e tentar não fazê-la muito longa e descritiva demais. Quero algo **_**fast **_**dessa vez XD!**

**Beijos a todos que leram, gostaram, em especial aos que comentaram.**

**Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, liliuapolonio, Vagabond, Silvana (KKK! Conseguirei viver sem o Shaka e o Ikki, menina? Será? Ao menos tentarei dessa vez! Bjus querida e obrigada sempre!); Lune Kuruta, Human Being.**

**Obrigada queridas pelo incentivo.**


	3. Meu irmão Tentação

_**Meu irmão... Tentação...**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**-ooo-**_

_**- Onze anos foram suficientes para esquecer que possui um irmão gêmeo, Saga?**_

_**O outro rapaz grego permanecia estático com olhos arregalados, então o homem nu se levantou, exibindo toda a beleza do seu corpo malhado e fazendo seus lisos e sedosos cabelos repicados caírem por suas costas. Aproximou-se mais do irmão com um olhar decepcionado.**_

_**- Saga, não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, Kanon!**_

_**Saga continuava pasmado no meio do quarto, sem nada dizer.**_

_**- Porra! Não é possível que tenha me esquecido assim!**_

_**- Kanon... – balbuciou o outro gêmeo, e o visitante incidental caiu numa gostosa gargalhada, abraçando o irmão.**_

_**- Até que fim! – exclamou – Voltei, irmão!**_

_**-ooo-**_

Saga continuava meio pasmado, mas correspondeu ao abraço daquele que não via há onze anos.

Depois de passada a primeira impressão, – e o barulho que o visitante fez foi tão intenso que acabou acordando dona Adamantina – agora, Saga tomava uma caneca de café amargo, oferecido pela progenitora enquanto Kanon continuava nu, sentando com as pernas cruzadas.

- Veste uma roupa ou vai se resfriar, menino. – reclamou a mulher – E você, Saga, que Deus o perdoe por essa blasfêmia antes de sua ordenação.

O gêmeo mais velho baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Agora durmam, amanhã conversamos. – a mãe disse e saiu. Kanon se levantou e observou, do corredor, até que a _velha_ entrou no próprio quarto, fechando a porta.

Ele, então, fechou a porta do quarto em que estava e acendeu um cigarro, tirado do bolso de uma camisa abandonada numa cadeira, soltando à fumaça no ar.

- Ela é sempre tão assustadora? – perguntou voltando a se sentar na cama.

- E você sempre deita pelado na cama dos outros? – indagou Saga de mau humor.

- Pelo que me lembre, a cama da esquerda é a minha. – observou o gêmeo mais novo.

- Não sei se reparou, mas agora só há a cama da esquerda e ela é um pouco maior que a sua antiga caminha de bebê.

- Verdade. – Kanon soltou à fumaça do cigarro no ar – Cama de casal num quarto de solteiro... Você deve aprontar muito aqui, não?

- Quê? – Saga corou e mirou o irmão estarrecido – Tá louco? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Kanon não respondeu, riu, apagou o cigarro e caiu na cama.

- Vem dormir, Saga, amanhã eu explico a pergunta.

- V...você vai dormir assim? – espantou-se o seminarista.

- Sim, qual o problema?

- O problema é que também vou dormir aí e não me agrada dividir a cama com um cara pelado!

- Verdade? Achei que gostasse... – provocou o hóspede incômodo e, mais uma vez, caiu na risada – Para de frescura, mano, eu não mordo, só se você quiser...

Saga corou novamente, e teve vontade de dizer _umas boas_ ao irmão, mas desistiu e se resignou, deitando na cama o mais distante possível do rapaz.

- O que foi agora, _padreco_?

- Não me chame assim, não gosto! – reclamou o mais velho – E fique bem longe de mim, certo, seu pervertido?

Kanon ergueu a cabeça e encarou o irmão, sério. Saga se sentiu incomodado com aquele olhar, era intimidador. Kanon, por seu lado, examinava como o olhar do irmão era inocente.

- Escuta, Saga, nos conhecemos há exatas meia hora, o que te leva a pensar que sou um pervertido?

O seminarista engoliu em seco.

- Desculpe, eu só... é que...

Vendo o embaraço do irmão, Kanon não conseguiu permanecer sério por muito tempo, desabou numa gargalhada o que irritou Saga profundamente.

- Pra mim chega! Dormirei no quarto da mamãe! – falou se levantando e pegando o travesseiro. Kanon não parava de rir.

- Espera, Saga! – pediu com esforço, tentando conter o riso – Volta, eu prometo não incomodá-lo mais...

O gêmeo mais velho parou à porta e suspirou; estava tonto ainda e não gostaria dormir no quarto da mãe como um menino chorão. Não entendia como uma pessoa que conhecia há apenas alguns minutos podia tirá-lo do sério daquela forma. Era claro que o irmão deveria saber tudo ao seu respeito, desde quando havia chegado? Deveria ter horas. Isso, com certeza, deixou dona Adamantina a vontade para narrar toda sua vida para ele.

- Então, dorme somente, certo, Kanon? – pediu contrafeito.

- Certo, pode deitar... – pediu o mais jovem – Juro que não mordo e nem ficarei de pau duro perto de você, padre...

- Idiota! – Saga virou o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão para o lado da janela. Não entendia porque seu coração estava tão acelerado e porque estava tão nervoso. Eles não se conheciam, mas eram irmãos, gêmeos idênticos. Talvez, por esse motivo, sentisse aquela familiaridade e irritação com a presença de Kanon. Sim, era comum acontecer tais coisas entre irmãos; a maioria se amavam e se odiavam ao mesmo tempo, embora, de uma forma ou de outra, fossem completos estranhos.

- Vamos parar de brigar, Saga, estou cansado, dirigi mais de quinhentos quilômetros até chegar nessa terra de merda, e estou com sono, você bêbado! Quer parar de frescura, deitar aqui e dormir?

O futuro padre resignou-se. Deitou-se ao lado do irmão e, bêbado como estava, não demorou a _apagar_.

No dia seguinte, Saga acordou com o barulho do telefone, puxou o aparelho para a orelha, ainda deitado na cama.

- _Állos_?

- Saga, sou eu, Camus! Fiquei preocupado ontem, você estava muito bêbado, chegou bem?

- Ah, Camus! Estou bem sim, obrigado, só com uma grande ressaca.

- E sua mãe?

- Ah, ela não encheu muito o saco, ainda...E você e o Milo? Se entenderam?

- Sim, já me entendi com aquele ciumento.

- Que bom.

- Ok, então até mais...

- Até mais, Camus... – desligou o telefone e deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Quem é o cara? – a voz grave interrompeu seus pensamentos. Saga ergueu a cabeça, ainda sob o cobertor, para mirar o homem que estava sentado numa poltrona, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão que, de vez em quando, levava aos lábios. Ele vestia uma bermuda jeans surrada e uma regata branca; seus cabelos estavam presos por um elástico num rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Não seria muito cedo pra beber? – perguntou sério. Percebia que o irmão era um _contraventor,_ e, quem sabe, não pudesse ajudá-lo?

- Ah, não seja hipócrita! Do jeito que estava bêbado há horas atrás, não deveria fazer essas observações...

- Certo, errei sim, mas saiba que aquele que você conheceu não sou eu. É muito raro que me exceda em qualquer coisa. – disse se sentando na cama.

- Imagino! – ironizou Kanon – Mas se quer saber, são onze da manhã!

- Onze? Como? A missa...

- Relaxa, sua mãe já foi pra missa e, vendo o estado em que estava, resolveu deixá-lo dormir.

Saga mirou o irmão nos olhos.

- Minha mãe? Não seria, nossa mãe?

- Eu nunca tive mãe. – declarou Kanon sério, se erguendo e saindo do quarto.

Saga nada entendeu. O que Kanon quis dizer com aquilo? Todavia, estava de ressaca e não forçaria sua cabeça, que doía muito, tentando desvendar os motivos da _rebeldia_ do irmão. Levantou-se, a contra gosto, e foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal, voltando ao quarto minutos depois, enxugando os cabelos e tendo os quadris e pernas envoltos numa toalha.

Kanon já havia retornado ao quarto com outra cerveja. Mirou o irmão maliciosamente, de cima abaixo, o que fez Saga corar, mesmo sem entender muito bem o porquê. Geralmente, sentia aquele ardor na face quando Camus o mirava mais demoradamente; sentia aquele calor suave e uma leve excitação, contudo, a sensação dessa vez foi mais forte.

- Tá olhando o quê? – perguntou tentando se livrar dos próprios sentimentos, enquanto procurava por algo para vestir, dentro do armário.

- Estou olhando você, seu corpo. Faz algum esporte? – respondeu Kanon displicente.

- Natação e, quando posso, jogo um pouco de futebol...

- Eu também. – sorriu Kanon – Coincidência, não?

- Somos muito iguais... – volveu Saga incomodado com o olhar do irmão, vestindo a cueca por baixo da toalha mesmo.

- Só fisicamente...

- Como pode saber? Nos conhecemos há algumas horas.

- Sim, e juro que não esperava que fôssemos tão idênticos. – disse o gêmeo mais novo, jogando a garrafa de cerveja vazia pela janela.

- Tá louco? Isso poderia ter atingido alguém! – reclamou Saga.

- Tô nem aí! – Kanon deu de ombro, e Saga bufou.

- Vejo que deve ser um desses riquinhos egocêntricos! – acusou – Afinal por que voltou aqui?

- Por você. – Kanon respondeu e desviou o olhar – Queria saber como você estava, só isso.

Saga se calou por um tempo, depois cruzou os braços e se sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Onze anos e você nunca voltou. O papai morreu mês passado, o esperamos para o enterro, onde você estava?

- Por aí! – Kanon levantou-se incomodado e sairia do quarto se Saga não segurasse seu braço, erguendo-se,também, da cama.

- Por aí não é resposta! Por que não veio para o enterro do _Patér_? E por que veio agora?

- Não vim porque não quis e fiquei muito feliz com a morte daquele velho desgraçado se quer saber!

Kanon cuspiu com raiva e levou uma bofetada na cara. Saga crispou os punhos no extremo da raiva, e o gêmeo mais novo levou a mão ao rosto, massageando o maxilar.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, ambos com a respiração ofegante. Depois, Kanon baixou a cabeça e puxou um cigarro do bolso com mãos trêmulas o acendendo e soltando a fumaça no ar.

- Desculpe-me por não ser um bom samaritano como você, Saga...

O futuro padre não sabia o que fazer e nem o que dizer. Estava muito irritado com a forma que o irmão se referia aos seus pais. Por que tanto ódio?

- A mamãe me disse que você não sentia raiva por ter sido afastado da família, enquanto eu fiquei aqui. Mas parece que raiva e revolta é tudo que tem. – disse com tristeza – Por que nos odeia tanto, Kanon? Nossos pais só fizeram o que acharam melhor para nós dois...

O gêmeo mais novo ergueu a cabeça e mirou o irmão com ironia.

- Eu não odeio você. – declarou – Não se iguale a eles, por favor.

Saga piscou ainda mais confuso.

- Desculpe pelo tapa... – pediu envergonhado. Seria um padre, aquele tipo de ato era reprovável.

- Não tem problema. – o outro gêmeo se ergueu – Vamos, vista-se logo, temos muito que fazer hoje.

Saga o seguiu com o olhar.

- O que temos que fazer, Kanon? Hoje é domingo, um dia para não se fazer nada!

- Nada disso, é um dia para se divertir. Vamos lá, vamos aproveitar que a _bruxa_ não está em casa! Quero conhecer aqueles morros, deve ser um ótimo sitio!

- Sitio?

- Sim, sitio arqueológico, é pra isso que estou estudando.

- Eu faço filosofia...

- Sei. Sua mãe me contou que será padre. Que desperdício de beleza e juventude! – comentou olhando pela janela, enquanto Saga se vestia; não soube porque, mas não quis olhar o irmão fazendo aquilo. Tentava se lembrar que ele era seu irmão e, além disso, um cara igualzinho a si! Sentir-se atraído por Saga era o cúmulo do narcisismo! Além de tudo, era um _padreco_ e nunca lhe daria uma chance, mesmo se quisesse, mesmo se pudessem. Zeus! Estava desejando seu irmão! Não que fosse cheio de moralidade, ao contrário, aprendera com seu finado tio, outro conceito de moral e não se preocupava com isso, mas Saga era tão... inocente, tão perfeitamente casto...

- Kanon? – a voz grave e tão parecida com a sua o tirou de seus devaneios. Virou-se e sorriu. O mais velho vestia uma camisa vinho de botão e uma calça jeans, os cabelos brilhantes corriam soltos por seus ombros.

- Sim, vamos! – disse saindo do quarto e tendo Saga atrás de si – Você tem carro?

- Não.

- Então vai na garupa de minha _Harlley Davidson_.

- Você veio de moto? – Surpreendeu-se o futuro padre.

- Claro, só mesmo uma moto pra agüentar essas estradas esburacadas! – falou o mais novo, e Saga olhou para a moto, depois para Kanon que montou na mesma e o chamou.

- Vamos, Saga, ainda temos que achar um local pra comprar cerveja!

O mais velho saiu de seu torpor e subiu na garupa do irmão. Saíram velozmente pela entrada da casa.

Kanon usava capacete e óculos escuros, mas Saga não, por isso, seu cabelo chicoteava-lhe o rosto enquanto ele seguia atrás do irmão. Equilibrando-se ao máximo para não cair a cada buraco, já que não queria se abraçar ao outro. Kanon percebia seu esforço e ria, o que irritava um pouco o seminarista.

- Pode se segurar em mim, mano, já disse que não mordo! – gritou contra o vento que cortava seus rostos.

- Não quero! – reclamou Saga, e eles chegaram, em fim, a subida dos morros que cercavam a cidade. O futuro padre olhou para cima e suspirou desanimado.

- Teremos mesmo que subir tudo isso?

- Teremos sim e acamparemos.

- Você quer dizer, passar a noite aí?

- Qual o problema? Não vai me dizer que tem medo de escuro?

- Claro que não! Mas não me agrada ficar nessa montanha fria à noite, além de tudo, aqui é povoado de lobos, podemos virar jantar deles.

- Ficaremos numa barraca, faremos uma fogueira e pronto. Que porra! Você é muito frouxo!

- Desculpe por ser coerente! – reclamou Saga.

- Vamos subir! – disse e pegou a mochila que estava dentro de uma bolsa na lateral da motocicleta, colocou nas costas e começou a escalada por uma rota lateral a montanha.

Não foi tão difícil assim; em menos de uma hora chegaram ao topo do morro. Kanon armou a barraca e depois ambos se sentaram para olhar a paisagem, o mar que se erguia adiante cercado pelas ruínas do período helênico.

- Você nunca veio aqui, Saga? – Kanon perguntou depois de um tempo enquanto eles olhavam o mar.

- Nunca, e você?

- Seu pai me trouxe algumas vezes. – disse Kanon ainda com os olhos vidrados no mar.

- Meu pai... – Saga riu – Por que se refere a eles dessa forma?

- Sempre me considerei órfão, sozinho, e isso me fez mais forte. – respondeu Kanon.

- Isso pode não ser força e sim autodefesa. – observou o mais velho – É fácil odiar as pessoas...

- Não odeio ninguém. – cortou Kanon – E então? O que fazemos aqui à noite?

- Hoje, tenho que estudar. – retorquiu Saga e mirou o irmão – Você poderia me contar o que fez da vida desde que nos separamos...

- Não há muito que contar. – suspirou o forasteiro – Cresci numa casa abastada, cercado de empregados, com muita mordomia. Estudei nos melhores colégios, freqüentei as melhores festas e os melhores grupos... – virou-se para o irmão e sorriu com melancolia – Tudo foi perfeito...

- Lembro-me pouco da noite em que partiu, quero dizer, lembro-me sempre, mas não consigo me recordar com clareza. – o futuro padre encarou os olhos verdes a sua frente – O que aconteceu naquela noite, Kanon?

- Você e sua mãe foram à igreja e quando voltaram, ela e o velho decidiram me mandar embora, só isso... – ele desviou o olhar e buscou com mãos nervosas o cigarro no bolso. Logo estava tragando.

Saga, que era muito observador, percebia cada gesto.

- Lembro-me que fui mandado para o quarto, mas você ficou na sala com eles.

- Sim! – respondeu irritado e se levantou – Sabe de uma, Saga, vamos parar de remoer o passado, que tal um banho de mar?

- Nem pensar, está frio. – disse o mais velho.

- Você é mesmo um frouxo! – riu Kanon começando a se livrar das roupas.

Saga o olhava, estarrecido. A altura do monte até o mar era grande; se o irmão insistisse naquela loucura...

- Kanon, não dá pra soltar daqui!

- Claro que dá! – retorquiu o mais jovem que nesse momento estava só com a cueca – Vamos, Saga, não tenha medo.

- Não tenho medo, só não quero acabar no hospital!

- Não há pedras nessa parte, fique tranqüilo, conheço isso aqui como ninguém!

- Nem insiste, Kanon, não vou pular.

- Tudo bem, estão até mais! – o gêmeo mais novo disse e se jogou. Saga correu para a ponta do penhasco e cravou os olhos no mar revolto, nem sinal do irmão.

Não soube como conseguiu descer o desfiladeiro tão rápido, só se deu conta da distância percorrida quando já estava na praia procurando o irmão. Todavia, Kanon havia desaparecido nas águas revoltas. O futuro padre já estava se desesperando. Livrou-se das próprias roupas e pulou na água revolta e fria. Nem sinal do irmão.

- Kanon! – gritou desesperado, emergindo e submergindo diversas vezes – Kanon!

- Estou aqui, _padreco_! – escutou a voz e ergueu a cabeça para encontrar o irmão rindo sentando numa pedra no meio de alguns rochedos – Achou que me afoguei? Ah, que piada, Saga, conheço isso aqui desde criança!

O mais velho nadou até ele, subiu no rochedo em que o mais jovem estava e o encarou com um olhar profundamente irritado, na verdade, furioso.

- Você é um idiota mesmo! – bradou se aproximando do outro grego – Pensei que tivesse batido a cabeça numa pedra! Pensei que estivesse morto, seu imbecil!

- E por que se importa tanto com um irmão que acaba de conhecer? – riu Kanon.

- Porque ainda assim, você é meu irmão! – gritou furioso, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ofegante.

Kanon olhou todo o corpo molhado do irmão, tão bem esculpido, um verdadeiro deus grego. Saga estava tão irritado que não se deu conta do olhar do irmão, imediatamente. Quando isso aconteceu, ficou sem jeito, finalmente se lembrando que estava só de cueca.

- Vamos sair daqui! Quero voltar pra casa! – pediu o mais velho, dando as costas ao mais novo para esconder o próprio rubor das faces.

- Está cedo para voltarmos, sente aqui e vamos conversar.

- Não, Kanon, pra mim já chega! – irritou-se – Procure outro idiota para brincar!

- Saga, o que é isso, Saga! – o futuro arqueólogo se levantou e puxou o irmão pelo braço – Puxa, desculpe, não sabia que ficaria tão nervoso.

- Você não leva nada a sério, não é, garoto? – tornou o mais velho – Deveria saber que com o tempo, as rochas mudam de forma, então não confie tanto na sua memória da próxima vez.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – perguntou Kanon ficando sério também – O que minha memória tem a ver com isso?

- Você não deveria confiar tanto que conhece o lugar que mergulhou, só isso! Além de tudo é burro!

- Ah, desculpe, senhor intelectual, conhecedor de rochas submarinas! – caçoou.

Saga o encarou irritado, mas achou melhor não brigar com o irmão. Mal acabaram de se conhecer e já sentia vontade de matá-lo. Suspirou. Também não podia negar que o sentia mais próximo de si que qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia.

- Vamos embora, Kanon...

- Tá bom, maninho!

Kanon aceitou seguir o irmão, mesmo porque ainda teria que subir e pegar suas coisas. Sim, não foi uma boa ideia soltar daquela altura.

-OOO-

Os gêmeos chegaram à noite a casa. Cansados, logo decidiram dormir. Kanon já dormia profundamente, esparramado na cama. Os raios pálidos do luar banhavam seu corpo bronzeado, perfeito. Saga, porém, permanecia acordado. Observava-o. Algo o inquietava. Em toda sua vida, sempre quis desvendar o mistério do sumiço do irmão. Sempre lhe incomodara alguma coisa naquela história, e a presença de Kanon depois de mais de dez anos reacendeu sua curiosidade.

O irmão se virou na cama e resmungou alguma coisa, o que fez o mais velho sair de onde estava sentado e se postar ao seu lado na cama.

- Kanon... – chamou baixinho, segurando o ombro do irmão.

- Não, eu não quero, você não pode! Me deixa em paz! – gritou o gêmeo mais novo em meio ao pesadelo, logo abrindo os olhos, sobressaltado.

- Saga! – mirou o mais velho, a respiração ofegante, o rosto desesperado.

- Kanon, o que... – não terminou a frase, porque o irmão se jogou em seus braços, o abraçando forte. Saga por um momento não soube o que fazer, até que se decidiu a afagar os cabelos dele e consolá-lo.

- Kanon, foi só um pesadelo, está tudo bem... – disse carinhosamente, ouvido o coração disparado do mais jovem.

- Sim, eu sei... – murmurou o outro – Sempre tenho pesadelos... – completou sem soltar o irmão, fazendo isso apenas para mirar os olhos de Saga, depois – Vem, Saga, deita aqui comigo, não me deixe sozinho...

- T...Tudo bem... – gaguejou o gêmeo mais velho e se deitou ao lado do irmão.

Enquanto Kanon vestia apenas um short, Saga trajava um pijama muito comportado, mas mesmo que, ao contrário do comum, o irmão não estivesse nu, ainda assim era embaraçoso dormir com ele apoiado em seu peito, embora, não pudesse negar que fosse prazeroso sentir aquela pele quente e sedosa contra a sua.

"Saga o que está pensando?" exclamou em pensamentos, se erguendo abruptamente da cama.

- Saga, aonde você vai? – perguntou Kanon sem entender.

- Rezar! – respondeu o mais velho se pondo de joelho, unindo as mãos e fechando os olhos.

"_... E não me deixeis cair em tentação, mas livrai-nos do mal, amém..."_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_O Kanon abusa do coração do Saga, aff? Por que não usa uma roupinha maior, hein? KKK_

_Obrigada de coração a todos que leram e em especial aos que deixaram review!_

_Keronekoi, liliuapolonio,__Gemini Yaoi, milaangelica, Maya Amamiya,__Lune Kuruta, Amarthwen, Amaiya f, Silvana._

_Beijos queridas, muito obrigada mesmo!_


	4. Provocações

**Provocações**

**Capítulo 3**

Os dias que se seguiram a chegada de Kanon foram os mais divertidos para Saga dos seus vinte anos. O irmão era muito animado e sempre estava disposto a um passeio novo, uma nova atividade. As férias num lugar como aquele não eram muito animadas, mas para o gêmeo mais novo, o lugar não importava, como ele dizia, o que importava eram as pessoas.

Saga adorava a cumplicidade que descobria com aquele estranho. Sim, pois apesar de irmãos, gêmeos idênticos, Kanon ainda era um total desconhecido, uma incógnita que ele não conseguia entender.

Seus sentimentos e pensamentos estavam confusos, principalmente porque a relação entre o irmão e sua mãe era tensa. Dona Adamantina parecia sentir um grande incômodo com a presença do gêmeo mais novo, e Kanon também não fazia questão nenhuma de lhe ser simpático. Apenas para Saga, o futuro arqueólogo dispensava alguma consideração. O gêmeo mais velho gostaria de entender o que acontecia. Mas tanto Kanon quanto a mãe sempre desconversavam quando a história era a relação difícil entre eles.

- Seu irmão é revoltado porque não o criei, só isso. – dizia sempre Adamantina, todavia, algo falava a Saga que não era só isso, a mágoa que sentia muitas vezes no irmão era algo bem maior que simples revolta. Era uma dor visível, apesar de ele disfarçar bem.

Além de todas essas indagações, o futuro padre ainda tinha que lidar com o sentimento estranho e a atração perturbadora que começara a sentir por aquele que era sangue do seu sangue. Saga corava só com esses pensamentos. Não podia, aquilo era inadmissível! Só podia ser uma influência demoníaca querendo tirá-lo do caminho que traçara desde cedo. Querendo afastá-lo de sua fé. Precisava rezar, e pensar que aquilo era uma tentação que logo se afastaria, afinal, só teria alguns dias com o irmão, antes de se tornar um padre.

Era uma bela manhã de sol. Uma sexta-feira ensolarada! Saga resolveu convidar Kanon e os amigos para ir à praia. Queria aproveitar tudo que podia, afinal, sua viagem se aproximava. Além disso, Kanon ainda não conhecia seus amigos, e ele já estava na cidade há uma semana.

- Estamos saindo, Aioros... – falava Saga ao telefone – Não, não precisa me pegar, obrigado, meu irmão tem moto! – o moreno riu com algo que o amigo disse do outro lado da linha, o que fez Kanon erguer uma sobrancelha. Saga fez um sinal de mão para o irmão.

- Para de bobagem! Chegaremos daqui a quinze minutos no lugar de sempre. Ok!

Desligou o telefone e começou a desabotoar a camisa para trocá-la por uma regata branca.

- O que ele disse?

- O quê? – Saga não entendeu a pergunta do irmão, enquanto vestia a camiseta.

- Seu amigo fez alguma piadinha a meu respeito, o que foi? – perguntou sério, expressão que o mais velho estranhou.

- Bobagens do Aioros, você vai conhecê-lo, ele só fala bobagens mesmo! – riu.

- E qual foi a bobagem dessa vez?

- Nada, ele só disse que eu estava dispensando-o por você! Ele sempre fala coisas desse tipo! – Saga não entendeu o leve incômodo e rubor que sentiu ao confessar aquilo – É sempre ele quem me dá carona, ele tem um desses carros antigos conversíveis! – explicou.

Kanon riu coçando os espessos e longos cabelos, depois se aproximou de Saga, ajeitando os cabelos do irmão, que foram desalinhados enquanto ele enfiava a camiseta pela cabeça.

- Vai cortar os cabelos quando se ordenar? – disse deslizando os dedos pelas mechas lisas e sedosas, prendendo-os atrás das orelhas do futuro padre. Saga sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e se afastou, incomodado.

- Não sei, acho que sim... – respondeu tratando de pegar a mochila onde levaria a rede de voleibol para a praia.

- Se cortar ficará diferente de mim... – o sorriso que o mais novo deixou escapar foi melancólico. Saga parou o que fazia e encarou o irmão.

- Isso não seria bom? É chato ter alguém igualzinho a gente por perto.

- Discordo, eu gosto. – riu Kanon arrancando a camisa que vestia e pegando uma regata preta dentro de sua mochila – Posso aprontar muitas e colocar a culpa em você!

- Não ouse! – Saga riu também – Vamos, a turma já está na praia.

- Todos homens? – perguntou Kanon calçando os chinelos que fazia conjunto com a bermuda marrom e a regata.

- Sim, você prefere garotas? – Saga perguntou, mas não conseguiu encarar o irmão. Era uma pergunta íntima e até um pouco ousada, pois não sabia das preferências de Kanon. Ele, Saga, sempre se sentiu atraído por rapazes, na verdade, um rapaz, apesar de nunca ter se envolvido com ninguém, porém, Kanon poderia ser diferente...

- Não, pra mim tanto faz... – sorriu com malícia o gêmeo mais novo – Você nunca _pegou_ ninguém, não é?

- O quê?

- Transar? Você já transou com alguém?

O futuro padre corou e lançou um olhar sério para o irmão.

- Pare com isso! Já falei que não gosto desse tipo de conversa!

- Você é virgem! – riu Kanon – Qual o problema?

Saga achou melhor não responder, pegou a mochila e se adiantou escada abaixo. Kanon o seguiu rindo sem parar.

- Pra onde vão? – perguntou a mãe de ambos que estava sentada na sala.

- A praia. – respondeu Saga, Kanon apenas se adiantou para a porta.

- Saga, lembre-se do que conversamos. – advertiu a progenitora.

- Já tenho vinte anos, mãe, sei muito bem o que faço! – reclamou o futuro padre.

- Espero que sim, que Deus o guie.

Saga beijou o rosto da mãe e saiu, encontrando Kanon ligando a moto.

- Me espere! – riu, posicionando-se atrás do irmão que rumou a toda a velocidade que sua _Halley Davidson_ permitia.

Chegaram a praia deserta que ficava próximo a um extenso rochedo. O mar era calmo e a brisa estava fria, apesar de ser um quente verão. Camus estava sentado, vestindo numa bermuda jeans e uma camiseta azul, seguia numa conversa animada com Aioros, enquanto Milo e Aiolia estavam esparramados sobre toalhas, o escorpiano com uma sunga vermelha e óculos de sol, e o leonino com uma branca, também de óculos. Quando os irmãos se aproximaram, Milo ergueu o tronco e tirou os óculos, estarrecido.

- Camus, acho que bebi demais! – exclamou – Estou vendo dobrado!

Camus não respondeu, também estava meio pasmado, aliás, todos estavam. Saga avisara que levaria o irmão, mas não avisara que eram gêmeos idênticos.

- Olá, pessoal, esse é o Kanon. – apresentou. O gêmeo mais novo cumprimentou os demais com um aperto de mão. E Saga percebeu que ele perdeu mais tempo que o conveniente com a mão de Milo dentro da sua. O olhar malicioso também estudava, e muito, o escorpiano.

- E então? Que tal um mergulho? – Milo sugeriu, se levantando.

- A água deve estar gelada! – reclamou Aiolia – Nem morto, prefiro ficar aqui, sob o sol.

- Cambada de mocinhas! – reclamou o escorpiano e seguiu para o mar. Saga percebeu que os olhos do irmão não se desviavam do passeio felino do loiro. Lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido que Kanon não correspondeu, tão interessado estava em _devorar_ o corpo bem esculpido de Milo.

- E então, Kanon? O que o trouxe a esse fim de mundo? – a voz fria e ácida de Camus fez com que o gêmeo mais novo desviasse os olhos do loiro. Mirou o francês que o estudava com expressão séria. Claro que ele notara o interesse do irmão de Saga por seu namorado.

- Vim rever meu irmão. – disse Kanon sem nenhum embaraço – Em breve partirei para a Ásia e, antes de deixar a Europa, queria conhecê-lo.

- Que historia bizarra a de vocês! – riu Aioros que estava sentado ao lado do ruivo – Vocês assistiram _gêmeos - mórbida semelhança_? – riu o sagitariano, e Kanon também.

- Sim, várias vezes! Eu sou o louco e o Saga o manipulador!

O gêmeo mais velho riu também.

- Eu o manipulador?

- Não... Acho que o Kanon seria o Elliot, e o doce Saga o tímido Beveley... – disse Camus olhando sério para Saga que corou e baixou o olhar.

- Hum... Então conhece o filme, ruivo? – Kanon sibilou com malícia, olhando do francês para o irmão – A palavra doce foi meio tendenciosa, já que não me conhece e não sabe se sou doce ou não.

- Não, mas conheço o Saga. – respondeu Camus e se levantou – Bem, nadarei um pouco com o meu namorado.

O modo frio como as palavras foram pronunciada, não disfarçava que o ruivo estava demarcando seu território. Kanon sorriu, gostava daqueles jogos.

- Kanon, venha. – Saga se ergueu de onde estava e chamou o irmão com autoridade. Kanon se viu obrigado a segui-lo contrafeito.

Foram para trás do rochedo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – interrogou o mais velho, irritado.

- Pelo que saiba não fiz nada! – desconversou o mais novo.

- Ah, não? Você só faltou comer o Milo com os olhos, e estava provocando o Camus!

- Não, espera aí! Foi ele quem me provocou com a história do _Gêmeos – Mórbida semelhança_, e ainda chamando você de _doce Saga_! – disse afetando a voz e cruzando os braços.

- E por que isso o irritou? – Saga não entendeu.

- Por que... – Kanon hesitou – Ora, não sei por quê! Mas não gostei!

- Escuta. – o mais velho segurou os ombros do mais jovem – O Milo é do Camus, não tente nada com ele. São meus amigos, ouviu bem?

Kanon encarou o irmão dentro dos olhos, e Saga sustentou seu olhar.

- Ninguém é dono de ninguém, Saga. Vejo que o _tesão_ que senti por aquele loiro é igualzinho ao que você sente pelo ruivo, estou enganado?

O seminarista empalideceu.

- Que pergunta cretina! – irritou-se Saga – Serei padre, esqueceu?

- E daí? Você o quer, deu pra perceber! – Kanon bradou se libertando das mãos do irmão, irritado – E ele também o quer! É evidente!

Saga ficou parado, estático, sem saber o que responder.

- Isso é absurdo... – murmurou sem jeito.

- Não é, Saga, - virou-se e encarou o futuro padre – Eu quero o loiro, você quer o ruivo, então por que não vamos a luta?

- Ir a luta? O que quer dizer?

- Saga, vamos nos aproveitar do fato que sermos idênticos. Você se passa por mim e seduz o Camus, assim, ninguém poderá dizer que o futuro padre pecou pouco antes de sua ordenação. Eu me passo por você e atraio o Milo, assim, ele confiará em mim e me seguirá pra onde for, o que acha? – piscou o futuro arqueólogo.

- Você é doente! – explodiu Saga – Não farei isso! Tudo pra você é uma brincadeira, Kanon, mas pra mim as pessoas são importantes, meus amigos são importantes! E mesmo que seja verdade que gosto do Camus, nunca faria algo tão sujo para ficar com ele!

- _Padreco_ imbecil! – disse Kanon irritado – Você que sabe, eu queria o loiro, mas agora, você me irritou!

O gêmeo mais novo disse e começou a se afastar.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Kanon? Kanon volta aqui! – Saga caminhou irritado e puxou o irmão pelo braço.

Kanon sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Sabia que sua religião condena totalmente o homossexualismo?

- E daí? – Saga estava perdendo a paciência.

- E daí que pensar em _comer_ o ruivo é pecado, sua besta! – explodiu o mais novo, e Saga começou a rir o que o irritou ainda mais.

- Kanon, você está com ciúmes do Camus?

O mais jovem ruborizou sem jeito, percebendo que tudo que estava fazendo era realmente mais por ciúmes do que sentira entre Camus e Saga do que realmente desejo por Milo.

- Não é nada disso, seu estúpido!

- É isso sim, que ridículo, Kanon!

- Ridículo é um padreco virgem, que quer _trepar_ com o namorado do amigo! – explodiu.

Saga mirou o irmão, surpreso, depois baixou os olhos, magoado.

- É isso o que pensa de mim? – a pergunta foi baixa. Kanon respirou fundo e apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

- Desculpe, mano...

- Você não respondeu. É isso que pensa de mim? Que sou apenas um Padreco idiota? – insistiu entre decepcionado e magoado.

- Não, claro que não. – o gêmeo mais novo se aproximou, e abraçou o irmão, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos fartos e sedosos – Ah, Saga, desculpe, às vezes, me esqueço que você é tão...

- Tão? – Saga ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo.

- Tão inocente.

- Kanon, se enxerga! Eu tenho sua idade, não sou inocente coisa nenhuma!

- Certo, maninho, não precisa ficar zangado. – disse Kanon divertido, enlaçando o ombro do irmão para que voltassem para onde estavam os amigos.

- Eu não estou zangado, só não quero que apronte nada. – pediu o futuro padre – E... sabe...

- E o quê, Saga? – Kanon ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O... O que você pensa a meu respeito, é importante pra mim...

O mais novo sorriu e beijou a testa do irmão.

- Você também é importante pra mim, Saga. – disse carinhosamente, o futuro arqueólogo.

- Então promete não aprontar nada?

- Juro que não apronto. – Kanon cruzou os dedos e os beijou provocativamente. Saga o encarou sério, mas achou melhor não insistir naquela discussão.

Quando voltaram para a praia. Milo e Camus já estavam fora d'água e o escorpiano fez questão de trocar um ardente beijo com o ruivo que ruborizou, e tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu.

- Eca! Parem com isso! – reclamou Aiolia – Vocês me enojam, sabiam? Com tanta mulher no mundo, meu Deus!

- Cada um com suas preferências. – sorriu Kanon para o leonino que corou com o olhar devasso do moreno.

Saga viu aquilo e não acreditou; o que Kanon era, um maníaco sexual?

- Estou indo embora! – disse o futuro padre voltando a calçar os chinelos.

Camus e Milo se separaram, e o ruivo, muito embaraçado, e excitado, se afastou do namorado, se aproximando do amigo.

- Eh... já, Saga? – perguntou – O dia está ótimo, por que não fica um pouco mais?

- Tenha algumas coisas pra fazer, nos vemos depois. – disse o geminiano – Vamos, Kanon!

- Eu vou ficar. – respondeu o irmão se sentando ao lado de Aiolia que estava visivelmente sem jeito. O leonino era o mais jovem dentre os amigos.

Saga bufou, caminhou até o irmão e o puxou pelo braço, deixando todos boquiabertos.

- Não, você vem comigo!

- Tudo bem! Calma! – pediu Kanon divertido, erguendo-se e mirando Aiolia com um olhar que era pura luxúria – Nos vemos depois...

- Ah... tudo bem... – respondeu o mais jovem sem jeito.

Saga não fez questão de dizer mais nada, arrastou o irmão em direção a _Halley Davidson_ estacionada na calçada de pedra.

- Nunca mais faça isso! – reclamou.

- Isso o quê? O que eu fiz agora? – Kanon se fez de inocente.

- Você sabe muito bem! Não ouse brincar com o Aiolia, ele é quase uma criança!

- Ele tem quase dezoito que sei... – piscou Kanon – Além do mais, sou tarado por um tipinho como ele, moreno, aqueles olhos...

- Ele é hetero, seu imbecil? – gritou Saga possesso.

- Bem, isso é ele quem tem que me dizer, não é?

- Você... você não pode fazer isso, não aqui, Kanon, isso é pecado!

Kanon riu alto.

- Engraçado, você não parece se preocupar com o pecado do Milo e do Camus, então por que se preocupa com o meu? Me deixa gozar, Saga, você não tem nada a ver com quem eu _trepo_!

O gêmeo mais velho arregalou os olhos, mas não mirou o irmão, seus olhos ficaram perdidos, a face ruborizou, e Saga viu-se incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Saiu de perto de Kanon, começando a andar a passos rápidos.

- Saga, espere! Saga aonde você vai? – Kanon montou na moto e saiu atrás do irmão que marchava furioso.

O gêmeo mais velho continuou a andar sem olhar para o irmão que pilotava a _Halley Davidson_ muito lentamente ao seu lado.

- Estou indo pra casa, e vê se não enche! – grunhiu o rapaz que caminhava.

- Para de chilique, monta aqui! – pediu o mais novo – Tá bom, se você não quiser, eu não pego o Aiolia, satisfeito?

Saga parou e mirou seu gêmeo nos olhos. O olhar sério de sempre deixou transparecer certa mágoa.

- Não me importa se você fica ou não com ele. Só não quero que magoe meus amigos, entendeu?

Kanon sorriu.

- Entendi. Vem, sobe aqui. – pediu mais uma vez, e resignado, Saga aceitou. Rumaram de volta a casa. Assim que chegaram, Saga correu para o quarto.

Kanon ficou observando-o subir as escadas. Uma sensação de frustração o dominava e certa angústia também. Não queria magoar Saga, fizera tudo por brincadeira, apenas para provocá-lo, não esperava aquela reação.

- O que aconteceu? – Adamantina perguntou chegando à sala e mirando no mesmo local que se direcionavam os olhos do gêmeo mais novo.

- Nada demais, nós só... discutimos...

- E por quê?

O filho voltou-se para a mãe com um olhar aborrecido.

- Não lhe devo satisfações!

- Claro que deve, enquanto permanecer aqui, deve sim! – disse a mulher – E advirto, tenha cuidado com o Saga, não lhe diga nada que possa perturbá-lo. Foi muito difícil conseguir com o bispo a ida dele para Roma, não é todo mundo que consegue.

- Isso não me interessa!

- Pois deveria. Não venha agora, depois de tantos anos, dizer coisas a seu irmão. Há fatos que devem permanecer ocultos.

- Porém, _não há nada oculto que não será revelado_, não é _máter_?

- Faça o que quiser, Kanon... – os olhos castanhos da mulher examinaram profundamente os verdes do filho – Mas lembre-se que feridas reabertas demoram mais a cicatrizar e podem mesmo matar.

O jovem de cabelos escuros piscou, visivelmente perturbado.

- Verei como está o Saga! – disse subindo as escadas.

Ao chegar ao quarto, encontrou o mais velho sentado na cama, a cabeça baixa, os cabelos molhados, pois acabara de sair do banho, vestido apenas num short de pijama. Percebia-se que ele estava profundamente concentrado em seus pensamentos.

- Saga...

Quando os olhos do irmão se ergueram para ele, o coração do gêmeo mais jovem falhou, viu que seu rosto estava marcado por algumas lágrimas que ele tratou de esconder, limpando o rosto rapidamente.

- Oi, Kanon, e... – interrompeu-se, pois o irmão se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e lhe segurou o queixo, enxugando-lhe o rosto e mirando dentro dos seus olhos.

- Saga, me desculpe, eu não queria magoar você. – disse Kanon.

- Tudo bem, acho que sou mesmo um idiota... – respondeu Saga tentando sorrir. Kanon sorriu também.

- Não, você é adorável, simplesmente adorável. – disse e beijou o rosto do irmão, os lábios tocando delicadamente a pele, bem próximo aos lábios. Saga não conseguiu evitar um suspiro e fechou os olhos, enquanto os pequenos beijos se sucediam em sua face.

- Desculpe, desculpe... – sussurrava Kanon enquanto o beijava, até que se afastou e o abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço – Prometo nunca magoá-lo, nunca.

Saga nada disse. Fechou suas mãos em torno do corpo do irmão, apertando ainda mais aquele abraço e os olhos com força, evitando que lágrimas descessem ao constatar que estava terrivelmente perdido.

Da porta do quarto, a mãe de ambos assistia a cena com uma estranha comoção.

**Continua...**

Notas finais: Que mortal, homem ou mulher, não secaria o Milo de sunga? Sossega Camus! Hehehehe. Mas esse Kanon. Hein? É um safadinho mesmo, faz tudo para provocar o mano.

A frase que o Kanon fala a mãe: **"**_**não há nada oculto que não será revelado**_**"** é uma passagem bíblica muito conhecida, mas do livro e capítulo que não me lembro agora.

O que posso dizer? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e estejam gostando da fic.

Beijos a todos que leram, em especial aos que comentaram.

Shermie, anjodastrevas (_obrigada também por indicar "Um toque de anjo", valeu mesmo!);_ Maya Amamiya, saorikido, liliuapolonio, Keronekoi, Vagabond, milaangelica, Silvana, Maia Sorovar, Amarthwen, Gemini Yaoi, Lune Kuruta, Amamiya f,

_**Réplica a Amamiya f e Silvana:**__ KKKK, sou mesmo viciada nos dois, e pra mim é muito difícil escrever sem eles, mas dessa vez, conseguirei, eles não vão entrar nem no final! Bjus meninas!_

Obrigada a todos de coração, prometo postar o mais breve possível, mas tenham paciência, minha vida está _corridíssima_ nos últimos tempos e ando fazendo malabarismo para não atrasar demais as postagens.

Sion Neblina


	5. Santos pecadores

**Santos pecadores**

**Capítulo 4**

No dia seguinte, Saga acordou cedo, deixando Kanon dormindo esparramado em sua cama. Tomou banho e vestiu-se, e enquanto se preparava para sair, seus olhos passeavam pelo semblante plácido do irmão. Sorriu, eles realmente não eram tão diferentes. Com as expressão serenada pelo sono, o mais novo perdia o ar malicioso e adquiria uma expressão inocente e tranqüila, embora, nem sempre seu sono fosse sereno. Kanon costumava ter pesadelos, mas não gostava de falar a respeito, e o futuro padre respeitava sua discrição.

Saga caminhava para deixar o quarto quando ouviu a voz lânguida e enrouquecida pela sono, do irmão.

- Aonde você vai a essa hora?

Sorriu e voltou a se aproximar da cama. Sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão no rosto tépido do mais novo, sentindo uma emoção estranha que lhe levava ainda mais aflição.

- Vou à igreja, não demoro. Você está bem? Teve pesadelo novamente.

- Estou sim. – Kanon espreguiçou-se manhoso – Sempre acordo bem quando o que encontro ao abrir os olhos é você...

- Kanon... – Saga corou – Pare de falar essas coisas esquisitas...

- Pode ser esquisito, mas é o que sinto, não tenho vergonha dos meus sentimentos, Saga, você não deveria ter também.

- Não é dos nosso sentimentos que estou falando... – desconversou o futuro padre.

Kanon se ajeitou na cama e apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo para mirar mais detalhadamente o irmão.

- E do que está falando então?

- Nada. Eu preciso sair. Juro que não demoro. – Saga se ergueu, saindo do quarto rapidamente. Kanon deixou escapar um suspirou profundo e se espreguiçou esticando os braços. Embora tentasse não demonstrar, se sentia tão perdido e desolado quanto o mais velho com aquela enormidade de sentimentos dentro do peito. O que estava acontecendo? Prometera que nunca mais se apaixonaria e aquilo tinha que acontecer justo naquele momento? Justo por aquela pessoa?

Impossível! Gritou pra si mesmo. Não podia fazer aquilo com Saga; não por conceitos morais religiosos, mas pelo irmão; aquilo viraria a cabeça dele, o enlouqueceria.

Sentou-se na cama ao escutar passos, em segundos a mãe estava dentro do quarto.

- Bom dia, Kanon.

- Bom dia. – respondeu contrafeito.

- Quero que pegue suas coisas e vá embora. – declarou a mulher – Você nunca quis voltar de fato e não acho que esteja sendo uma boa influência para seu irmão.

- Essa casa também é minha. – respondeu de mau humor.

- Não, não é se você não consegue seguir as regras dela.

Kanon riu com escárnio.

- Posso saber o que eu fiz? Do que estou sendo acusado?

Adamantina suspirou pesadamente.

- Não o estou acusando de nada; só acho que... bem, as práticas da sua vida pregressa me são conhecidas, e não quero que influencie Saga...

- O Saga é um homem inteligente e muito mais sábio que eu. Por que acha que o influenciaria?

- Kanon, não seja cínico.

- Não estou sendo, não entendo por que considera que posso fazer mal a Saga quando ele é tudo pra mim!

- Tudo pra você? E desde quando você se importa com as pessoas? Seu pai morreu e você nem aqui veio! Não me venha com essa história de que Saga é tudo pra você!

- Você não acreditou em mim! E me proibiu de contar a verdade para a única pessoa que acreditaria! – Kanon gritou; sua indignação se derramou com a voz revoltosa que não conseguia esconder a profunda mágoa. A história proibida, a história esquecida há onze anos, sendo trazida a tona por um rompante momentâneo.

A mulher empertigou-se antes de suspirar, desviando o olhar do filho mais novo.

- Eu... nossa família estava em primeiro lugar... – Adamantina deixou transparecer certo remorso – Eu era jovem e... e submissa, não podia...

- Poupe-me de suas desculpas! – o filho a interrompeu – me deixe em paz, não se intrometa entre Saga e eu; o que sinto por ele está muito longe do que você julga amor, Adamantina!

- E o que é então? Explique-me o que é isso que você diz sentir por seu irmão, mesmo estando longe dele por tantos anos?

Kanon calou-se, resignado.

- Somos gêmeos univitelinos; a ligação que temos nunca poderá ser rompida.

A mulher se aproximou do filho e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Não quero separá-los, Kanon, nunca quis isso, mas entenda que o Saga é diferente de você. Você cresceu num lugar cheio dessas modernidades condenadas por Deus, o Saga é um rapaz ingênuo, puro e seu futuro é ser um sacerdote, não estrague tudo.

- Já disse que minha única intenção é vê-lo feliz. Não sei por que se preocupa tanto, daqui a algumas semanas, eu estarei na Ásia, e ele no Vaticano; não há tempo para que meu puro irmão seja desvirtuado. – ironizou.

- Podemos perder em minutos o que se levou anos para conquistar. Quero que pense apenas na felicidade do seu irmão.

- É só nele que penso. – Kanon murmurou, baixando o olhar, vencido – Você não precisa se preocupar.

- Espero que sim, e lembre-se que ainda sou sua mãe e nada me impede de lhe dar um bom corretivo se precisar.

Kanon riu, e a progenitora saiu do quarto. O rapaz ficou na mesma posição, pensando por horas, até se decidir de que era mesmo hora de deixar Corinto.

-OOO-

Era muito cedo quando Saga chegou à igreja. Precisava se confessar, precisava dos conselhos do velho padre Nestor, desde sempre o conselheiro da cidade. Sim, sabia que receberia um grande sermão, pois há dias não comparecia a missa ou as reuniões da paróquia o que era inadmissível para um futuro padre. Contudo, Saga achava mais interessante se despedir da vida desimpedida; teria muito tempo para freqüentar a igreja depois de sua ordenação.

Quando estava se dirigindo a casa paroquial, quase trombou com uma mocinha que saia correndo da mesma.

- Ei, menina, olha por... – interrompeu-se olhando o rosto marcado de batom, o que demonstrava claramente que alguém a beijara. Saga a encarou, ele a conhecia, a menina estava sempre presente nas missas e na casa paroquial, mas o que fazia ali tão cedo?

- Olá, Amina, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela sorriu com malícia e limpou os lábios com as costas das mãos.

- Oi, Saga, eu que não esperava vê-lo aqui nesse horário. O que aconteceu, deu formiga na cama? – riu a adolescente.

- Não, eu preciso falar com padre Nestor, ele está?

- Acho que sim.

- Você não estava na casa paroquial?

- Sim, mas não com ele. – sorriu a garota que não deveria ter mais que dezessete anos – Ele está na sacristia.

- E com quem você estava? – Saga cruzou os braços com uma expressão séria; não acreditava que aquela menina estava de namorico com algum dos seminaristas, e que tiveram a ousadia de entrar na casa paroquial para tais fins.

- Ah, eu preciso ir! – Amina exclamou e saiu correndo, sem responder a pergunta do mais velho. Saga resolveu ir para a sacristia da igreja.

O velho padre estava arrumando o altar e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Saga, por onde andou? Senti sua falta.

- Estive ocupado com os preparativos da viagem. – sorriu de volta e tomou as mãos do eclesiástico as beijando – Como o senhor tem passado?

- Bem, muito bem, soube que seu irmão voltou.

- Sim, é sobre ele que quero falar com o senhor.

O padre ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Algum problema com o Kanon?

- O senhor se lembra dele?

- Claro que sim, não estou tão velho assim! – riu o sacerdote.

- Então o senhor tem como me dizer o que aconteceu há onze anos? Por que o Kanon foi embora?

O eclesiástico empalideceu.

- Saga, essas coisas devem permanecer no passado. Seu irmão com certeza já superou o fato...

Saga parou, atônito, então algo aconteceu realmente?

- E se eu disser que ele não superou? – jogou o mais jovem – Padre, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu...

- Pergunte a sua mãe. Eu nada posso falar, foi um segredo de confissão. Agora, por favor, me deixe trabalhar, o cardeal está na paróquia e quero que tudo esteja perfeito...

- O cardeal?

- Sim, o cardeal Eugenio Manfatri, o mesmo que recebeu a sua indicação para estudar no vaticano; ele está ávido para conhecê-lo.

Saga engoliu em seco.

- Onde ele está?

- Na casa paroquial... Saga? – o padre chamou sem entender o rompante do mais jovem que saiu correndo em direção a casa paroquial.

-OOO-

Kanon estava na garagem, mexendo na moto, preparando-a para a viagem. Uma chuva fina começou a cair, e ele praguejou contra o tempo instável de Corinto. Queria ainda ir à praia naquele dia, mas parecia que passaria o dia inteiro naquela garagem; abandonou a chave de fenda para segurar o cigarro que tinha na boca e soltar à fumaça no ar. Pensava que talvez, a mãe estivesse certa, ele era uma péssima influência para Saga. Precisava mesmo partir.

Estava entretido na tarefa que fazia, quando um relâmpago clareou a imagem do irmão o assustando e fazendo com que, saindo rápido de debaixo da moto, batesse a cabeça na mesma.

- Merda, Saga, você me assustou! – reclamou, se levantando e limpando as mãos sujas de graxa na bermuda surrada que vestia. Olhando a expressão perdida do rosto do outro – Ei, o que você tem?

Kanon perguntou, terminando de tragar o cigarro que tinha na boca e jogando no chão, depois puxou o lenço que cobria os cabelos de possíveis respingos de óleo de motor.

- Saga, acorda! – segurou os ombros do irmão que só então pareceu reconhecê-lo. O mais velho se agarrou ao mais jovem, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro, soluçando sem nada dizer. Kanon já estava começando a ficar nervoso.

- Saga, o que aconteceu? Fala pra mim, mano...

- Kanon... eu... – Saga tentava controlar a sensação de revolta, decepção e desespero que se apossava dele.

- Vem cá... – Kanon puxou o irmão para que se sentasse numa cadeira – Me diz o que aconteceu?

- Ele... eu vi algo horrível, inimaginável...nojento! – Saga deixou escapar uma expressão de nojo absoluto – Uma coisa que não deveria acontecer...

- Me conta... – pediu Kanon.

- O cardeal Eugenio Manfatri está na cidade, e...Deus!

Kanon empalideceu.

- Você o viu?

Os olhos verdes de Saga se prenderam ao do irmão.

- Você sabe? Sabe o que vi?

- Ele estava com alguma garota? – Kanon perguntou encarando o irmão, sério.

- Como você sabe?

- Ah, isso na igreja é algo que está se tornando comum, infelizmente. – Kanon pegou uma garrafa de cerveja que estava sobre a mesa e a virou na boca; Saga percebeu que o irmão estava nervoso.

- O que devo fazer, Kanon? Eu... eu devo denunciá-lo...mas isso...

- Denunciar? Pra quem? Por Zeus, Saga! Nem todos são santos como você.

Saga se afastou do irmão.

- Não sou santo, mas não posso deixar que isso continue a acontecer! Eu... eu não seria honesto se permitisse; tenho que denunciá-lo ao vaticano! Aquele homem deveria ser um exemplo, um exemplo para todos nós!

- Saga, você tem que se acalmar, vem, bebe uma cerveja comigo. – pediu Kanon que não era muito bom em consolar ninguém.

- Não é de bebida que preciso, Kanon; preciso fazer alguma coisa! – declarou nervoso, e sairia da garagem, mas o mais jovem segurou-lhe o braço.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum antes de se livrar dessas roupas molhadas!

O gêmeo mais velho se resignou e começou a tirar a camisa.

- Além do mais, - continuou o mais jovem – Você não pode fazer nada, você não tem provas, e coisas piores tem acontecido na igreja, como pedofilia, aborto de freiras; o namorico do cardeal com a tal mocinha é fichinha perto disso!

Saga, abatido, sentou-se na mesa e baixou a cabeça, desolado.

- Aquele homem era o meu ídolo, Kanon, ele era tudo que um dia, eu quis ser... A menina, ela não devia ter mais que dezoito anos!

- Então já não era tão menina, mas isso não é sua culpa.

- Eu... eu não sei se quero mais ir para o Vaticano, eu...

Kanon segurou o queixo do irmão e o ergueu.

- Esse é seu sonho, não é? Não deixe que ele leve isso de você... Ele não merece, Saga, eles não merecem!

O mais velho mirou os olhos melancólicos do irmão; Kanon não parecia falar dele e sim de si mesmo, mas o estudante de teologia resolveu ignorar isso.

- Mas...Kanon... eu quis ser padre ao assistir as missas de Manfatri, ele demonstrava tanta fé, tanta retidão... Tudo uma mentira!

A revolta do mais velho era evidente, e Kanon não queria vê-lo assim, não podia.

- Saga, você vai desistir do que quer por causa de um filho da puta de um velho tarado? Não aja como essas pessoas preconceituosas que pensam que todos os padres são assim; não podemos condenar um milhão por causa de cem deles! Ora, Saga!

Os olhos verdes do futuro padre se prenderam aos do irmão.

- Kanon...

- Deixe de bobagens, você desistir do sacerdócio não evitará que coisas desse tipo aconteçam; mesmo porque, se o denunciarmos, o máximo que conseguiremos é deixá-lo envergonhado; nada acontece a esses _tarados da igreja_!

- Pensei que não quisesse que me tornasse padre... – o gêmeo mais velho comentou.

- E não quero mesmo, mas... quero vê-lo feliz.

- Kanon...

- Ah, eu... eu vou embora amanhã... – o mais jovem disse, se afastando sem jeito – Sei que é meio de repente, mas...

Foi interrompido pela mão de Saga o puxando para que o encarasse.

- Por quê?

- Como por que, Saga? Eu disse o tempo todo que iria embora logo... – desconversou tentando se libertar da mão que segurava possessivamente seu braço.

- Kanon, não vá embora, não vê que preciso de você?

O mais jovem engoliu em seco ao enxergar lágrimas nos olhos do irmão; seu coração se apertou, e ele o abraçou com força, afagando-lhe os cabelos molhados.

- Estarei sempre com você, Saga, mas agora...

- Eu não conseguirei sem você, Kanon, por Deus, não me deixe nesse momento tão difícil pra mim...

- Tá bom, eu não vou, não vou... – o mais jovem segurou o rosto do mais velho entre as mãos – Eu amo você, Saga...

Saga piscou, ruborizou, e seu coração disparou, embora, ele não conseguisse entender de que tipo de amor o irmão falava, entendia muito bem o tipo de amor que tinha no coração.

- Kanon...

- Não o deixarei sozinho. – interrompeu o mais jovem – Olha, se você quiser, eu dou uma boa lição nesse cardeal safado...

- Não, Kanon, eu... eu preciso pensar... – suspirou Saga, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados – Vem comigo, eu preciso beber alguma coisa...

- Tudo bem, a geladeira está cheia de cerveja e sua mãe saiu, podemos ficar a tarde inteira sozinhos, já que essa chuva de merda não nos deixa ir a lugar nenhum!

- Sim, vamos, eu... eu preciso me trocar. – Saga deixou a garagem, e Kanon fez o mesmo logo em seguida. O mais novo aproveitou e tomou um banho, se livrando do cheiro de graxa que o impregnava. Vestiu-se numa calça de moletom e desceu as escadas de volta a sala, onde encontrou o irmão sentado no sofá, sorvendo uma cerveja; Saga vestia um short curto e uma regata, e sua expressão era introspectiva.

- Mano... – Kanon tocou-lhe o ombro, e os olhos do mais velho se ergueram para ele – Você está bem?

- Estou. Desculpe-me por... por tudo isso, acho que deve me considerar um idiota... – os dedos longos do mais novo cobriram os lábios do mais velho, e ele aproveitou para acarinhá-los. Sorriu.

- Não repita mais isso, eu não acho você idiota...

- Não? – Saga virou o rosto, fugindo do contato e pegando a cerveja novamente, bebendo com pressa.

- Claro que não. – Kanon se afastou também, incomodado com a excitação que dominava seu corpo, tendo o outro tão perto de si. Também virou a cerveja na boca.

- Então, o que você acha de mim?

- Acho você a melhor pessoa que já conheci... – o futuro arqueólogo se deitou no sofá e apoiou os pés no colo do irmão – Só que pensa muitas bobagens...

- Que tipo de bobagem?

- Essas bobagens morais que seus pais lhe ensinaram.

- Nossos pais, Kanon.

- Que seja, eles lhe ensinaram tudo, menos o direito de escolha, acho que no fundo, você não deseja ser padre, porra nenhuma...

- Não o entendo, há pouco me disse para não desistir do meu sonho e agora...

- Por que você quer ser padre, Saga?

- Que pergunta! – incomodou-se o mais velho – Quero ser padre por que tenho fé e gosto de ajudar as pessoas, e... e sempre admirei os sacerdotes, pessoas que se libertavam de todos os apegos materiais para viver uma vida de simplicidade e renúncia...

- Saga, você tem vinte anos, é isso mesmo que quer? Simplicidade e renúncia?

O mais velho virou novamente a cerveja na boca, nervoso e sem coragem de responder; mesmo porque, olhar o corpo perfeito do irmão, estirado no sofá, seminu, já estava tirando uma boa parte da sua capacidade de raciocínio.

- Eu não sei. Nunca tive dúvidas até hoje. – respondeu, e viu, apreensivo, Kanon se erguer e se aproximar dele, até seus corpos ficarem quase colados. Saga, que até então mantinha a cabeça baixa, ergueu o queixo lentamente, sentindo o hálito do irmão muito perto do seu rosto.

- Saga, talvez hoje seja o dia de se livrar de todas as suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas...

- Kanon... – murmurou, ruborizando – Não me tente assim...

- Se está tentado é porque quer... – sussurrou o mais novo, talvez, ambos já tivessem bebido demais, talvez a embriaguez fosse de puro e primitivo desejo.

Os lábios do mais novo roçaram os do mais velho, Saga fechou os olhos, meio trêmulo, sentindo o calor que emanava do outro.

- Kanon... você é meu irmão...

- Sim... – Kanon murmurou de volta, beijando de leve os lábios de Saga – Irmão, amigo... amante, o que você quiser...

As bocas em fim se encontraram de fato, as línguas tragaram-se com intensa loucura, num passeio sensual que ensandecia mente e corpo. Saga puxou Kanon pelos cabelos para aprofundar mais o beijo, querendo devorar a boca lasciva do irmão num arrobo violento e febril. Kanon invadiu a regata que o mais velho vestia com carícias sôfregas, marcando a pele clara de Saga com seus dedos urgentes, pensando em como adoraria livrá-lo de uma vez daquela peça incomoda de roupa. A paixão apagou completamente qualquer vestígio de ideias racionais; só havia o cheiro, o gosto e a excitação que queimava o corpo.

- Saga, estou de volta...

A voz de Adamantina ecoou pelas paredes da casa; ainda assim, os gêmeos não pareciam querer se afastar; as mãos de Saga continuavam nos cabelos de Kanon; as mãos de Kanon continuavam dentro da camisa de Saga, e os lábios se afastaram lentamente, lutando contra o ardor lascivo que os dominava.

Ofegantes, os dois rapazes se separaram em fim; O cérebro ainda incapaz de processar que a qualquer momento, a mãe de ambos podia invadir a sala e flagrá-los numa posição bastante suspeita. Tiveram sorte por Adamantina sempre entrar pela porta da cozinha.

Kanon ajeitou os cabelos, lambendo os lábios ainda inchados pelo beijo voraz que trocou com o irmão, a mente e o corpo ainda desnorteado e febril de paixão.

- Saga... – o mais novo chamou, e o mais velho pareceu despertar de um transe; finalmente se afastou ajeitando os cabelos, o rosto corado de excitação e vergonha.

- Saga, Kanon, vocês estão aí? – a mulher continuou – Venham jantar!

- E... estamos indo, mãe! - o mais velho respondeu e iria se levantar, se o mais novo não segurasse seu braço e desse um sugestivo olhar para o short do irmão. Saga seguiu o olhar de Kanon e percebeu, envergonhado, que uma túrgida e evidente ereção marcava o short fino que vestia. Voltou a se sentar no sofá, constrangido, tratando de pegar uma almofada e cobrir o sexo, antes que sua mãe aparecesse e descobrisse o motivo da sua demora.

- Vocês não estão me ouvindo? – a mulher em fim chegou à sala e parou, vendo os filhos sentados, um ao lado do outro, ambos com almofadas no colo, assistindo TV.

- Desliguem essa porcaria! Só mesmo essa caixinha de satanás para fazê-los se esquecerem até de comer! – ralhou a progenitora desligando a televisão – Vamos, por Cristo, quero os dois à mesa em 10 minutos!

Adamantina saiu em direção a cozinha. Kanon deixou escapar um risinho divertido que morreu quando ele mirou o irmão; Saga estava com a cabeça baixa; visivelmente angustiado e arrependido.

- Saga...

- Não diz nada, Kanon... – interrompeu o futuro padre – Isso... isso não deveria ter acontecido!

O gêmeo mais velho se ergueu e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Kanon passou as mãos nos cabelos e respirou fundo. Quanto mais se convencia do erro, muito mais atraente ele se tornava. Era fato, estava apaixonado por Saga, mas aquilo era errado, não por si mesmo, mas pelo irmão; Saga não suportaria aquela verdade. Mais que nunca, precisava partir.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **A coisa esquentou de vez entre esses dois, hehehe, acho que no próximo capítulo esquentará mais ainda.

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando em especial os lindinhos que deixam uma review que tanto incentiva a autora.

São eles:

Maya Amamiya, Mamba_Negra, Vagabond, milaangelica, saorikido, Keronekoi, Gemini Yaoi.

Beijos a todos!

Sion Neblina


	6. Chama inquietante

**Chama inquietante**

**Capítulo 5**

Saga se recusou a jantar aquela noite, alegando que estava com dor de cabeça. Adamantina achou melhor não insistir, mesmo porque, percebia que algo havia acontecido entre os gêmeos, embora não fizesse ideia do que fosse. Jantou sozinha, porque Kanon dissera que precisava que sair. A matriarca da família Vaskália indagava sobre o comportamento dos gêmeos e se tinha mesmo sido uma decisão acertada a tomada há onze anos. Kanon não compreendia, mas fizera aquilo muito mais por ele que por Saga.

Ouviu batidas na porta e se libertou dos seus pensamentos indo abri-la.

- Padre Nestor, o que faz aqui a essa hora? – perguntou surpresa e confusa.

- Olá, Adamantina, posso entrar?

- Sim, claro. – a mulher deu passagem ao sacerdote que esperou que ela fechasse a porta e o convidasse a se sentar. Feito, e o padre começou o diálogo incômodo que achou que não mais teria com um membro daquela família.

- Hoje, Saga esteve na igreja, e acho que ele sabe o que aconteceu.

A mulher empalideceu e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros.

- Como ele pode desconfiar? A não ser se Kanon...

- Não creio que Kanon tenha dito nada, mas... – o padre fez uma pausa e seus olhos cinzentos encararam os verdes da mulher – Não seria hora de acabar com esse segredo?

- Jamais! – disse Adamantina se erguendo – O que quer que eu faça? Que macule a memória do meu marido? Que manche a reputação da minha família?

- Sabes que o que seu marido fez foi errado e somente o segredo de confissão me obrigou a ficar calado, mesmo não concordando...

- Não fale isso, meu marido é inocente, o que fez... – Adamantina se calou – Ele amava o Kanon, amava muito mais do que ao Saga. O Saga sempre foi meu, o Kanon dele! Ele... ele fez aquilo por amor...

O padre se ergueu também.

- O que está fazendo? Justificando os atos dele?

- Não justifico nada. A única coisa que sei é que o Kanon foi o culpado pela desgraça da nossa família! Se ele não fosse tão intempestivo, tão desobediente, nada daquilo aconteceria!

- Por Deus, Adamantina, ele era uma criança inocente! – irritou-se o padre – Ele jamais poderia saber...

- Só que essa criança inocente odiou o pai pelo resto da vida, nem mesmo no enterro dele ele veio! Pode pensar na dor que o Tales sentiu? O Kanon o desprezou, e ele entrou em depressão, nunca mais foi o mesmo homem depois disso!

O padre suspirou e caminhou para a porta.

- Acho que deveria falar a verdade para eles, antes que descubram sozinhos. – declarou o sacerdote – Mentiras nunca ajudaram ninguém.

Ele saiu, deixando uma aflita e pensativa adamantina parada no meio da sala. Caso eles descobrissem a verdade, todos os sacrifícios que fizera a vida inteira teria sido em vão. Esperava que os dias passassem logo, assim; Kanon seguiria para a Ásia, Saga para o Vaticano, e aquela história ficaria como estava, enterrada junto aos seus algozes.

-OOO-

Kanon virou a caneca de cerveja nos lábios. Seus olhos sempre tão vivos e maliciosos estavam perdidos, mirando algo invisível na estante cheia de garrafas de bebidas. Não tivera coragem de falar com Saga depois do beijo. O que se tornara, um covarde?

Passou as mãos nos cabelos que estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, voltando a beber sem vontade, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Saga?

Seus olhos subiram pela mão pálida, até alcançarem o rosto frio e harmonioso de Camus.

- Tudo bem com você? – insistiu o francês sem se dar conta de que falava com o outro gêmeo.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Kanon sem vontade de desfazer o mal entendido, na verdade não tinha vontade de nada.

- Bebendo sozinho a essa hora? – estranhou o ruivo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, aconteceu. – respondeu de mau humor, não gostava nem um pouco de Camus – Onde está seu namorado?

- Estávamos juntos há pouco, mas a mãe dele ligou, acho que foi algo urgente e ele teve que ir, então estou indo pra casa.

Kanon deixou escapar um sorriso melancólico antes de beber novamente.

- E os outros dois _mosqueteiros_?

- Quê? – Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando a expressão usada pelo amigo.

- Vocês parecem um clã, onde está um está o outro, por isso fiz a comparação com os mosqueteiros, além do mais, você é francês! – riu o gêmeo mais novo, voltando a beber.

- Você não é o Saga. – constatou Camus, adquirindo uma expressão ainda mais fria – Deveria parar de querer se divertir à custa das pessoas!

O ruivo se afastaria, mas o grego segurou-lhe o braço.

- Desculpe, não foi por mal. – pediu Kanon – Eu... eu estou péssimo, não leve a sério o que falei.

- Tudo bem. – Camus resignou-se e depois voltou a encarar o homem a sua frente. Não podia fingir, não gostava do irmão do amigo, embora houvessem se encontrado algumas míseras vezes. Todavia, ele era irmão de Saga, seu melhor amigo, não podia deixá-lo sozinho naquele bar.

- Kanon, você não acha que já bebeu demais? – perguntou sondando, não querendo dar uma de intrometido – Digo, se quiser, eu posso levá-lo pra casa...

- O que é isso! – o grego riu – Por Zeus! Você é igualzinho o Saga, sempre bancando o pai das pessoas!

- Não é nada disso... – Camus se interrompeu ao notar que os olhos do moreno mais uma vez se perderam, como se uma antiga recordação ocupasse sua mente. Seguido isso, as _orbes _verdes marejaram e de seus lábios saiu uma palavra murmurada, mas que foi muito bem entendida por Camus...

_Pai..._

O ruivo engoliu em seco. Saga falara certa vez da infância, dissera,numa conversa descontraída, que sempre fora mais apegado a mãe, mas que seu irmão, que na época ele, Camus, não conhecia, era muito apegado ao pai. Então, o francês achou que a bebida estava deixando o jovem grego emotivo, e apenas isso.

- Kanon, melhor parar de beber. – pediu mais uma vez.

- Estou bem. – o gêmeo mais novo mirou o ruivo nos olhos e sorriu. Camus sentiu uma comoção estranha no peito; enxergava tanta melancolia e... vergonha? Que aquilo o incomodou.

- Sério, francês, não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei me virar sozinho.

- Se acha isso... – Camus deu de ombro e se afastou.

Kanon virou outra caneca de cerveja nos lábios, e pediu mais uma. Realmente, precisava ir pra casa, já estava ficando bêbado.

- Me paga uma bebida?

Virou-se ao ouvir a voz suave. Piscou meio aturdido. Ao seu lado, sentou-se um rapaz loiro de traços andróginos que vestia calça e jaqueta de couro.

- Vi quando você chegou numa _Halley Davidson_, eu também tenho uma. – sorriu, enquanto acendia um cigarro para depois estender a mão – Sou o Afrodite...

- Afrodite?

- Não caçoe do meu nome... – riu o loiro com charme – Sou sueco, minha mãe conheceu meu pai aqui na Grécia e fez essa homenagem a deusa do amor.

- Não estou caçoando, achei adorável... – Kanon sorriu – Assim como você...

O tal Afrodite sorriu e pediu um drinque adocicado que Kanon achou _gay_ demais, mas não comentou, pois suas intenções com o jovem desconhecido lhe diziam que deveria ser cortês.

O loiro soltou à fumaça no ar e ajeitou os cabelos, ao contrário do que Kanon pensou, de forma máscula; tirando a jaqueta pesada e exibindo um corpo muito bem trabalhado embora delgado.

- E então? – perguntou sorrindo. Kanon não conseguia desviar a atenção dos lábios carnudos, pequenos e rosados do rapaz, embora sua mente pensasse em outros lábios, lábios que beijara antes.

"_Ah, o que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não consigo me livrar de você, Saga?"_ Perguntou-se enquanto continuava com os olhos fixos nos lábios do sueco.

- Então o quê?

- Vai me pagar uma bebida e me convidar para um lugar mais agradável ou ficará só me olhando?

Kanon sorriu sem jeito e voltou a beber a cerveja que esquentava na caneca.

-OOO-

Saga não estava dormindo, apesar de estar deitado e enrolado até a cabeça. Alias... A cabeça! Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos também pela insônia. Não conseguia dormir e nem tinha forças para se manter acordado, estava me estado de torpor, nem dormindo e nem acordado, uma situação paradoxal e estranha em sua opinião, já que seu corpo não sentia mais as sensações desoladoras que experimentara nos braços de Kanon e nem a revolta e medo que vivenciara depois da explosão lasciva no sofá da sala.

Ergue uma das mãos e a olhou, como se somente isso lhe desse a certeza de que era capaz de comandar os próprios movimentos. Então, obrigou-se a se levantar e descer as escadas, à procura de algo que lhe aliviasse a dor de cabeça.

Andou, a passos arrastados, até a cozinha, abrindo o armário e tirando a caixa de remédios. Enfiou dois comprimidos de vez na boca e abriu a geladeira, enchendo um copo d'água, para completar o ato. Foi quando escutou o barulho da moto do irmão chegando, e tratou de correr para o quarto, se enfiando embaixo dos lençóis e fingindo que estava dormindo. Não! Não suportaria um confronto com Kanon naquele momento; seu rosto corava apenas ao se lembrar da língua ousada percorrendo sua boca, mas para seu desespero não era apenas suas faces que esquentavam, todo o seu corpo pulsava e parecia pedir por mais...

Virou-se de bruços, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, ao passo que o barulho das botas de Kanon se fazia cada vez mais próximo. Quando a porta se abriu, Saga fechou os olhos com força e começou uma oração desesperada.

-OOO-

_O cômodo está escuro, ele ergue a cabeça e a única coisa que vê é o vulto masculino indo em direção ao banheiro. Volta a cair sobre o travesseiro e fecha os olhos, sentindo um aroma adocicado, uma mistura de rosas e bebida que fica no ar quando o irmão passa por ele._

_Minutos depois, Kanon sai do banheiro enrolado numa toalha, mesmo sem olhá-lo, Saga capta cada vibração do corpo do mais jovem, enquanto ele troca a indumentária de banho por um short curto. Em fim, ele deita-se na cama, mas ao contrário do normal, seu corpo forte estende-se por cima do irmão. Saga arrepia-se e tenta se mover sob o peso dele..._

_- Kanon... – murmura – Kanon, o que está fazendo?_

_A resposta é um beijo nas costas que faz o futuro padre se arrepiar, logo depois, o gêmeo mais novo pousa o queixo no ombro largo do mais velho, deixando escapar um suspiro angustiado._

_- Me perdoa, Saga..._

_Saga engole em seco._

_- Eu... não precisa pedir perdão... Eu... – gagueja – O que aconteceu foi... foi algo errado, mas apenas um momento..._

_Kanon deixa escapar um risinho irônico._

_- Não estou me desculpando por isso... – sussurra dando suaves beijos nos ombros do mais velho que se arrepia, deixando escapar um suspiro de prazer._

_- Não?_

_- Estou me desculpando por ser um filho da puta que não consegue resistir à tentação... a tentação que é você..._

Saga corou mais e fechou os olhos. Kanon rolou para o lado e puxou o irmão para seus braços.

- Eu quero você, Saga, não adianta mais mentir, e você também me quer...

- Não... – um último queixume, mas o mais velho já se encontrava totalmente vencido, entregue a mão carinhosa que lhe segurava o queixo e o puxava cada vez mais contra seu corpo.

- Diga que me quer, Saga... – murmurou Kanon, roçando os lábios nos do irmão, sentindo-os se abrirem lentamente, convidativos, dóceis, entregues...

- É errado... – insistiu o futuro padre – Somos homens... somos irmãos...

- Então por que o desejo acontece, se é errado? – Kanon lambeu os lábios do irmão, de forma sensual, mas sem penetrá-lo com sua língua, uma carícia singela que fez o corpo de ambos arder.

- Kanon... você está bêbado...

- Humhum... – negou o mais novo, descendo a mão pelo peito do mais velho, sentindo-o se arrepiar e os mamilos endurecerem enquanto Saga deixava escapar um gemido.

- Não, Kanon, pare... Isso... isso é errado...

- Mas você quer, não é? – sussurrou o mais novo – Por favor, Saga, não me rejeite...

Saga fechou os olhos e se agarrou aos cabelos do irmão; Kanon sorriu, finalmente tomando-lhe a boca num beijo profundo, enquanto as mãos desciam para acariciar o sexo quente que já pulsava. Saga deixou escapar uma exclamação surpresa com o toque ousado do irmão, e tentou se afastar...

- Não, Kanon, não... – pediu ofegante – Por favor...

Os olhos do mais novo encararam o rosto rubro de ardor do mais velho, e seus olhos que tinham uma mistura de súplica, desejo e medo.

- Eu é que imploro, Saga. Deixe-me dar o prazer que seu corpo merece... – sussurrou começando um leve movimento de vai e vem que fez o futuro padre gemer e fechar os olhos, deliciado por aquela sensação.

Saga mordia os lábios para não gemer mais alto sob a mão habilidosa de Kanon, que alternava movimentos suaves e outros mais intensos, até chegar a um ritmo constante e forte. O mais velho tentava conter os gemidos, enquanto se contorcia de prazer.

- Kanon... – gemeu, sentindo o corpo vibrar; o mais novo continuava o masturbando, enquanto beijava e lambia seu pescoço.

- Quero vê-lo se derreter, Saga... – sussurrava-lhe ao ouvindo. O mais velho jogou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo a onda de prazer que o invadia progressivamente, tirando qualquer raciocínio, qualquer razão. Seu corpo foi arrebatado pelo êxtase ao passo que seu sêmen se expelia sob a mão do irmão.

Depois dos gemidos, o silêncio. Apenas a respiração descompassada de Saga era ouvida no quarto eclipsado.

Kanon tocou os cabelos do irmão com carinho, mirando o rosto corado dele que permanecia com os olhos fechados.

- Saga...

- Hum?

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – murmurou – Com sono.

Kanon sorriu aliviado com a resposta. Ergueu-se e foi ao banheiro onde lavou as mãos, voltando em seguida a se deitar na cama, aconchegando o mais velho em seus braços. Saga relaxou e escondeu o rosto no peito de Kanon, que sorriu, sentindo o coração disparar.

- Saga...

- Já ouviu falar do êxtase de Santa Tereza, Kanon? – perguntou o futuro padre.

- Não, por quê?

- Agora entendo que o que ela viveu com o anjo não teve nada de santo...

O mais jovem beijou os cabelos do irmão.

- Durma...

- Sim. – Saga se aconchegou nos braços do seu gêmeo, os pensamentos se tornando claro para algumas questões e ainda mais turvos para outras. De um lado, compreendia seu amor pelo irmão, finalmente. Sabia que não o amava apenas de forma fraternal, o amava como homem e o queria perto de si, e isso independia de achar errado ou não. Por outro, sabia que suas convicções religiosas os manteriam eternamente separados; mas... Por que não? Tinham apenas mais alguns dias juntos, antes da vida de ambos seguir seus cursos já determinados, por que não viver o aquele sentimento, mesmo que transitório e momentâneo, intensamente? Por que não ter uma lembrança para aquecê-lo no inverno? A lembrança daquele quente verão; a lembrança dos sentimentos mais intensos que já vivenciara em sua curta vida; a lembrança de Kanon, seu irmão, seu amado?

- Kanon...

- Hum? – foi a vez de o futuro arqueólogo resmungar sonolento.

- Eu... eu...

- Eu sei Saga, e acho melhor você dormir, está tudo bem...

O gêmeo mais velho calou-se. Houvesse o que houvesse, conversariam no dia seguinte. Naquele momento, queria apenas dormir sentindo o calor e o cheiro daquele homem.

-OOO-

Quando Kanon acordou, Saga já não estava na cama. O gêmeo mais novo se ergueu e desceu as escadas a procura do irmão. Encontrou-o na cozinha, ao que parecia, fritando alguns ovos.

- Bom dia, Saga. – disse Kanon se aproximando.

Saga se virou e sorriu, logo depois se voltando para o fogão.

- A mamãe saiu, teve que ir a Atenas, resolver algum problema no banco. Acho que passaremos o dia sozinhos.

Kanon o enlaçou pela cintura, o que fez o mais velho estremecer.

- Isso é bom, não é? – indagou o mais novo – Podemos aproveitar a casa, fazer uma festa... – Kanon beijou o pescoço do irmão – Chamar seus amigos...

Saga corou e se voltou para o irmão, se desvencilhando dos seus braços.

- Kanon, acho que temos que conversar algumas coisas. – disse sério. Kanon ergueu uma sobrancelha e, imitando o irmão, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou a sua frente.

- O que você quer falar, Saga? Não virá com aquela mesma história de que somos irmãos e homens, não é?

- Não. – o rosto do futuro padre nunca teve uma expressão tão séria – Eu sei o que sinto por você, e sei que não é algo comum a irmãos, e...

- E?

- Embora seja errado, embora vá contra tudo que eu acredite, eu... – interrompeu-se para respirar fundo – Eu quero viver isso, Kanon, mesmo que por pouco tempo...

- O que quer dizer?

- Estaremos definitivamente separados na próxima semana. Terei minha vida inteira para me arrepender dos meus atos, você também, então...

- Por Zeus, Saga! Você fala como... como se fosse algo hediondo o que sentimos!

- Kanon...

- Sabe de uma, maninho! Pra mim basta! – esbravejou o mais novo cheio de revolta – Não vou ficar aqui me lamentando por sentir o que sinto! Ao contrário de você, eu não sou um católico de merda e respeito meus sentimentos antes de qualquer religião!Eu me respeito antes de respeitar qualquer deus!

- Isso foi o que você aprendeu, Kanon, eu sou diferente de você!- Defendeu-se Saga.

- Sim, isso foi o que aprendi por ter vivido com um tio _filho da puta_, ao invés de viver com pais carinhosos, como aconteceu a você! Isso foi o que aprendi por defender você daquele tarado de merda!

Kanon empalideceu quando percebeu que havia falado demais. Saga arregalou os olhos, estupefato e confuso.

- Do que está falando, Kanon? – ergueu-se da cadeira.

- Não estou falando de nada, Saga, me deixa! – o gêmeo mais novo fugiu para a sala, contudo, o mais velho o seguiu o puxando pelo braço.

- Você vai me explicar o que disse! Que história é essa?

- Me solta, porra! – grunhiu Kanon se desvencilhando dos braços de Saga que insistiu em segurá-lo, levando um safanão, mas não desistindo. – Para, Saga! Ou eu lhe dou um soco na cara! – ameaçou.

- Você não vai fugir de mim, Kanon!

- Você é o fugitivo aqui, fugitivo dos próprios sentimentos! – Kanon empurrou o irmão no sofá, Saga caiu sentado mais o levou junto. Acabaram os dois no sofá.

Seus olhos se encontraram, mas logo o futuro arqueólogo baixou o olhar.

- Saga, eu não quero falar do passado. O que me importa é o presente, é o que sinto por você...

O mais velho afagou a pele macia do rosto do mais jovem e o beijou; Kanon, surpreendido, arregalou os olhos, mas logo se entregou ao beijo também, deitando-se sobre o mais velho e o envolvendo nos braços.

- Então vamos viver, Kanon, só por enquanto, vamos viver o que queremos...

- Não...

O sussurro do mais novo fez com que Saga interrompesse a carícia e o mirasse nos olhos.

- Não?

- Não, Saga. – Kanon suspirou – Você tem razão, isso é errado, é errado com você. Não creio que seja capaz de suportar a verdade...

O futuro arqueólogo se afastou. Saga piscou confuso, não entendendo a reação estranha do irmão.

- O que quer dizer?

- O que há entre nós dois não é algo que vá passar. – declarou Kanon – Então é melhor pararmos por aqui antes que meus sentimentos e os seus se intensifiquem ao ponto de provocar muita dor. Você não desistirá do que é por mim...

O gêmeo mais velho não soube o que dizer, baixou o olhar. Kanon, com uma única frase, derrubou toda a convicção que achava que tinha até então.

- Você tem razão. – sussurrou – Isso pode nos machucar demais...

- Vou embora no final da semana, Saga. – declarou o mais novo – Vamos tentar conviver da melhor forma até lá. Depois, você será um padre e eu estarei bem longe de você...

Aquela afirmação fez Saga estremecer. Não mais imaginava a vida sem a presença quente e barulhenta do irmão; aquilo lhe levou uma dor profunda ao peito e lágrimas aos olhos.

- Eu... eu não quero ficar longe de você, Kanon...

- É inevitável. – sussurrou Kanon com tristeza – Você será padre, eu irei para a Ásia, e o máximo que lembraremos desses dias é...é que sentimos uma chama inquietante, mas que nos queimaria demais se chegássemos mais perto um do outro...

Saga mirou os olhos do irmão e viu lágrimas nele. Kanon saiu rápido da sala, voltando a subir as escadas, numa tentativa de esconder os seus próprios sentimentos. Seus pensamentos eram rápidos e angustiados; precisava deixar o egoísmo de lado e pensar que aquilo nada repercutiria em sua vida, mas poderia destruir as convicções de Saga e, mesmo que o irmão o quisesse, não faria aquilo com ele.

Saga, por sua vez, se perguntava o que estava acontecendo consigo, e também, queria e muito descobrir o que o irmão quis dizer com a frase misteriosa...

"_Sim, isso foi o que aprendi por ter vivido com um tio filho da puta, ao invés de viver com pais carinhosos, como aconteceu a você! Isso foi o que aprendi por defender você daquele tarado de merda!"_

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Gente, juro que teremos no máximo mais três capítulos e talvez um epílogo. Disse que essa seria menor do que as que, geralmente, escrevo.

Obrigada de coração aos carinhosos reviews deixados!

Mamba_Negra, Kayura_Yanagi, Maya Amamiya, milaangelica, Keronekoi, Vagabond, Gemini Yaoi

Amo vocês!

Sion Neblina


	7. Amado meu

**Amado meu**

**Capítulo 6**

"_**Ah! quem me dera que foras como meu irmão, que mamou aos seios de minha mãe! Quando te encontrasse lá fora, beijar-te-ia, e não me desprezariam!"**_

_**Cantares de Salomão cap. 8 vers.1**_

_O menino andava rápido entre os arbustos, seguindo o irmão e tentando não perdê-lo de vista, já que ele era muito mais ágil. O mais velho sabia que viver "na barra da saia da mãe" como o mano não cansava de dizer, o deixava sem a vitalidade característica a um menino de nove anos._

_- Kanon, espera! Eu não quero andar mais! A mamãe vai brigar com a gente!_

_- Ah, deixe de ser bebê chorão, Saga, estamos quase chegando! – disse Kanon – É logo ali! Tem uma cachoeira e um riacho cheio de sapos!_

_O gêmeo mais velho sorriu, se animando mais a seguir o mais novo. Kanon levava uma mochila onde tinha um enorme pote de plástico onde colocaria os famosos sapos._

_Um movimento na mata, e Saga parou o passo. Kanon, percebendo que o irmão parou. Virou-se em sua direção. Um homem alto, vestido de guarda florestal, se postou próximo a Saga._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, olhando os dois garotos de cima abaixo._

_Saga ergueu os olhos para o rapaz que deveria ter uns vinte e poucos anos, e sorriu._

_- Eu conheço você lá da igreja. – disse o menino com inocência. Kanon se aproximou do irmão o puxando pelo braço._

_- Vamos embora, Saga!_

_- Mas..._

_- Esperem garotos! – a mão do homem se fechou no braço franzino do gêmeo mais velho – Espere um pouquinho, o tio quer lhe mostrar uma coisa!_

_Kanon correu até ele e chutou a canela do homem que urrou de dor e libertou o braço do outro garoto._

_- Corre, Saga! – gritou Kanon. Saga ficou aturdido, viu quando o irmão tentou correr, mas foi agarrado pelo calcanhar, desabando no chão._

_- Kanon! – o mais velho começou a chorar sem saber muito bem o que fazer e segurando as mãos do irmão, tentando puxá-lo pra si. Mas o homem era bem mais forte que eles._

_Os olhos de Kanon encontraram os do irmão e imploraram._

_- Sai daqui, Saga! Chama o papai!_

_O gêmeo mais velhos saiu correndo, desesperado, tropeçando e se ferindo nos arbustos pelo caminho, seu estômago estava embrulhado e doía, seus pulmões ardiam não mais suportando a corrida desenfreada até que tudo escureceu..._

- Kaaaaaaanon! – Saga gritou, acordando do pesadelo. Seu corpo estava empastado de suor, os longos cabelos negros grudavam-se em sua testa e pescoço.

O mais jovem se sentou na cama também com o grito do irmão. Mirou-o ainda sonolento.

- O que foi, Saga? Pesadelos também?

Demorou um pouco até o futuro padre responder.

- Não sei se foi um pesadelo ou se foram lembranças. – disse aflito.

Kanon, percebendo que o irmão tremia, preocupou-se e segurou-lhe o ombro; embora, mais que o normal, quisesse ficar longe dele naquela noite.

- O que sonhou? – perguntou preocupado.

- Nós dois num bosque quando crianças e...

A palidez que se apresentou no rosto bronzeado do irmão deu a certeza a Saga de que não foi só um sonho.

- O que aconteceu, Kanon? As imagens são confusas e... eu nunca consigo me lembrar direito desse sonho, embora ele já me acompanhe há algum tempo, e nunca foi tão nítido quanto hoje...

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – desconversou Kanon, visivelmente nervoso – Vamos dormir, Saga, por favor...

O mais velho também se achava perturbado demais para tentar conversar; voltou a se deitar ao lado do irmão, mas nenhum dos dois dormiu direito.

Saga acordou horas depois com sua mãe, dando-lhe suaves tapas no rosto.

- Saga, telefone pra você, parece importante, é o Milo. – disse Adamantina entregando o a aparelho ao filho que se sentou na cama.

- Alô...

- Saga, você viu o Camus?

O geminiano piscou e bocejou ainda sem compreender o que Milo queria dizer.

- Que horas são Milo? – indagou num bocejo.

- Eu lá sei que horas são, Saga! Eu quero saber se você se encontrou com o Camus ontem à noite?

O escorpiano estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Não, eu não vi o Camus, mas me diz o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei; nós brigamos e ele sumiu!

Saga riu disfarçadamente.

- Milo, não seja dramático, o Camus daqui a pouco aparece.

- Não, Saga, a briga foi séria, e tudo porque ele encontrou com seu irmão naquele bar...

Saga olhou para Kanon que continuava deitado na cama.

- Onde?

- No bar, você não sabia? Naquele bar de_ pegação_ fora da cidade, eu fui com ele, mas tive que sair, e ele resolveu ficar com o Kanon, sei que foi estúpido, mas você sabe que sou ciumento...

- Sei. Acalme-se, Milo, vou tentar falar com ele. – disse Saga, mirando mais uma vez o irmão.

- Certo, Saga, desculpe o desabafo. – pediu Milo sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, Milo.

O gêmeo mais velho desligou o telefone e mirou o mais novo que aparentava ainda dormir. Resolveu não perguntar nada, não era da sua conta, mas... O que teria acontecido de tão sério entre Kanon e Camus para fazer o escorpiano brigar com o namorado?

O futuro padre foi tomar banho, logo depois se vestindo com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca.

- Kanon, acorda, já é tarde! – balançou o irmão, vendo-o resmungar alguma coisa que não entendeu – Kanon?

- Deixe-me em paz! Não! Não!

- Kanon! – Saga balançou o irmão. Era a vez de livrá-lo de um pesadelo. Kanon abriu os olhos assustados.

- Saga... – balbuciou, seus olhos marejaram, e o mais velho achou já ter visto aquela imagem antes – Você está salvo, Saga...

O futuro padre segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos.

- Kanon, acorde, isso já passou. Olhe pra mim... – pediu. Lentamente o gêmeo mais novo foi tomando consciência da realidade. Piscou os longos cílios, meio aturdido, e se afastou um pouco enxugando os olhos.

- Você não quer mesmo me dizer o que aconteceu? – insistiu Saga – Por favor, Kanon, eu quero ajudá-lo...

- Está tudo bem, Saga. – disse o mais jovem devagar – Vou tomar um banho e desceremos para tomar café com a velha, certo?

Saga soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem. – conformou-se, deixando que o irmão fizesse o que informara. Sentia-se perturbado, mas Kanon era como um sepulcro. Começava a se conformar que dos lábios dele nunca saberia o que realmente aconteceu em seu passado.

Kanon depois do banho se vestiu com uma camisa pólo, que ficava bem justa em seu peito largo, e calças jeans, prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Com olhos nervosos, procurou a carteira de cigarro, mas antes que pudesse acender o primeiro, Saga tirou-o de suas mãos.

- Por Deus, Kanon! Você ainda não comeu nada, desse jeito terá um câncer de pulmão antes dos trintas!

Kanon riu.

- Dramático como sua mãe! – falou, mas deixou que Saga guardasse a carteira de cigarro.

Desceram as escadas conversando sobre alguma bobagem, chegando à cozinha, onde dona Adamantina colocava a mesa do café.

- Bom dia, mãe! – Saga a cumprimentou com um beijo, e Kanon deu apenas um frio bom dia, se sentando.

- Saga, padre Nestor me contou que esteve na paróquia recentemente. – indagou a mulher servindo o café ao filho – Nos últimos tempos isso é uma novidade. Por que foi lá?

- Nada demais, foi apenas visitar o padre e o bispo que está por aqui. – respondeu sem conseguir disfarçar o mal estar ao falar do bispo.

Dona Adamantina, nada boba, notou, encarou o mais velho, depois lançou um olhar para o mais novo que bebia seu café, parecendo bem alheio a toda conversa.

- Gostaria que fosse comigo a Atenas hoje, Saga...

- O que fará em Atenas, mãe? – indagou o futuro padre.

- Visitarei sua tia Cléo, ela anda adoentada. – disse a mulher.

- Hoje eu não posso. – negou Saga – Preciso encontrar o Camus mais tarde...

- O Camus? Algum problema?

Os olhos de Saga encararam os do irmão.

- Há algum problema, Kanon?

Kanon deu de ombro sem entender.

- Como saberei? O amigo é seu! – desconversou.

- Mas vocês se encontraram há pouco tempo, não foi? Mais especificamente na noite que saiu e voltou bêbado, por que não me contou? – cobrou Saga irritado.

- Porque não é da sua conta! – Kanon respondeu, colocando a caneca sobre a mesa e saindo da cozinha. Saga, contudo, não se deu por vencido o seguiu.

- O que estava fazendo naquele bar? – perguntou, alcançando o irmão na frente da casa.

- Transando! – berrou Kanon se desvencilhando dos braços de Saga – Pelo que me consta, você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Como não tenho nada? – esbravejou Saga colérico – Você... você não pode fazer isso?

Kanon parou e cruzou os braços, encarando o irmão numa mistura de dor e ironia.

- Posso saber por quê? Somos só irmãos, você esqueceu? – indagou.

- Sim, somos só irmãos... – balbuciou Saga, baixando o olhar.

- Então não enche meu saco! – rosnou o mais novo, colocando os óculos escuros, montando na moto e saindo em disparada.

Saga ficou parado, observando-o partir, seu coração estava cheio de angústia e incertezas; mas não podia negar a única certeza que possuía: queria Kanon perto de si; queria seu cheiro, seus beijos, seu toque, seu corpo...

Corou com os pensamentos nada puros para um futuro sacerdote, mas como negaria o desejo que pulsava em suas veias e a paixão que inflamava seu coração?

- Saga...

Ouviu a voz de sua mãe, e se voltou para ela, tentando disfarçar a comoção que sentia.

- Sim, mãe.

- Vou a Atenas sozinha. Você aproveita e vai à igreja se confessar. – Adamantina declarou, e o filho voltou os olhos para ela, confuso.

- Confessar o quê, mãe?

- Você deve saber melhor que eu. – disse a progenitora – O Kanon nunca foi boa influência pra você.

- Ele também é seu filho, sabia?

- Claro que sei, e sempre foi teimoso e intempestivo. – Adamantina suspirou – Saga, não ficarei aqui discutindo, é melhor que faça o que mandei.

- Sim, eu vou à igreja, pode deixar. – falou friamente.

Adamantina desistiu de qualquer outra argumentação, entrou em casa. Saga ainda ficou um tempo mirando a estrada, como se seu olhar pudesse trazer Kanon de volta.

-OOO-

Kanon virava uma garrafa de conhaque na boca, enquanto observava o mar, naquela praia isolada. Consultou o relógio, e viu a Halley _Davidson_ serpentear a estrada e estacionar ao lado da sua.

- Atrasado! – disse, mas sorriu.

Afrodite tirou o capacete e ajeitou os cabelos.

- Não estou a sua disposição, bonitão... – respondeu charmoso – Tenho outras coisas pra fazer pelas ruas de Corinto...

- Hum... Coisas mais interessantes do que virar esse traseiro lindo em minha direção? – provocou, puxando o menor pra si como o pior dos cafajestes. Mas era disso que o sueco gostava. Afrodite roçou as nádegas contra o volume preso na calça jeans que o grego vestia, e suspirou.

- Você é o pior tipo de homem, Kanon Vaskália, belo, sensual, cafajeste e perigoso... – murmurou, envolvendo o pescoço do moreno, que mordiscou o seu – Quem você está tentando esquecer?

- Você me fez essa mesma pergunta da primeira vez, e eu disse que não era ninguém. – respondeu Kanon irritado – Lembre-se que não somos amiguinhos, o que temos é sexo, um bom sexo...

Afrodite se virou pra ele, umedecendo os lábios rosados; deslizou as unhas pelo peito forte do moreno grego.

- Eu sei, desculpe por parecer humano demais. Tenha certeza, eu não sou.

Kanon sorriu com malícia.

- E foi disso que gostei em você. Você é tão mau quanto eu, Dite, sem nenhum sentimentalismo barato; isso é o que o torna tão atraente pra mim...

O sueco sorriu e bem devagar e sensualmente tomou os lábios do moreno. Kanon o puxou pela cintura, mergulhando a língua em sua boca de forma intensa, sugando e lambendo cada canta, fazendo o loiro arfar e se esfregar mais nele.

- Kanon... – Afrodite disse ofegante – Desse jeito seremos presos... Eu tenho um lugar bem melhor que aquele depósito sujo da última vez...

- Onde?

- Vem...

Afrodite pegou Kanon pela mão; eles montaram cada qual em sua moto e seguiram por uma estrada serpenteada até uma casa de dois andares em estilo rústico muito agradável.

- É sua? – perguntou Kanon mirando a bela construção.

- Não, de um amigo, entra...

Kanon acompanhou o sueco para dentro da casa, e logo eles entravam num amplo quarto trocando sôfregos beijos e carícias.

-OOO-

Saga chegou à igreja. Fez o sinal da cruz antes de entrar com passos pesados, como alguém que vai para a própria _via crucis_.

Antes de prosseguir ao confessionário, ajoelhou-se diante do altar e mirou a estátua de Cristo...

"_Pai nosso que estás no céu..."_

"_Santificado seja vosso nome..._

-OOO-

- Ah... Afrodite, assim... Ahhhhhhh... – Kanon puxava os cabelos cacheados do sueco, enquanto estocava com força, ouvindo a batida seca dos seus corpos, e os gritos de êxtase do rapaz mais jovem.

Afrodite rebolava enlouquecido, cuspindo obscenidades e repetindo seu nome.

Kanon fechou os olhos, deliciado com o prazer do coito, mas com a alma amargurada por não ter quem queria de fato.

- Saga... – deixou escapar um sussurro quase inaudível enquanto _estocava_ o loiro cada vez mais forte.

-OOO-

Os olhos lacrimosos do gêmeo mais velho se voltaram para o Cristo crucificado na parede. O olhar mortiço, o sangue que escorria do seu corpo.

Dor, dúvida, medo...

"_Venha a nós o teu reino..."_

"_Seja feita a tua vontade..."_

"_Assim na terra como nos céus..."_

- Deus... eu o amo... – murmurou pra si, enquanto lágrimas desciam por seu rosto – Deus, não tire de mim a única coisa que me faz feliz...

Saga baixou a cabeça e suas lágrimas se derramaram sobre o altar de pedra.

-OOO-

- Saga... Ah... – Kanon gozou chamando o nome do amado, do único ser que lhe importava na vida, inundando o interior do sueco com seu sêmen. Caíram ambos ofegantes na cama. Ainda vibrantes pelo gozo e meio inconscientes.

O grego continuava de olhos fechados com o rosto de Saga em seus pensamentos. Rolou para o lado, saindo de Afrodite e tentando puxar o sueco para mais perto; mas se surpreendeu ao levar um safanão.

- Que merda, Kanon! – reclamou o loiro. O moreno abriu os olhos sem entender.

Afrodite se sentou, estava completamente nu, e sua imagem era mesmo bela e erótica, o corpo alvo coberto pelos cachos loiros despenteados. Ele parecia uma estátua grega – pensou o moreno sorrindo pra ele – Embora não fosse o rosto de quem queria ver.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Kanon se recostando na cabeceira da cama.

- Você me chamou de Saga, acha que sou surdo? – irritou-se o sueco puxando um cigarro de dentro da jaqueta na beira da cama, o acendendo e tragando – Tá aí uma coisa que não tolero. Isso é falta de respeito!

- Desculpe, não foi por que quis... – Kanon se empertigou, seus cabelos negros caíram por seus ombros, e seu rosto fez-se triste como o loiro nunca tinha visto. Aliás, na verdade, aquele era o segundo encontro deles.

Afrodite tragou mais uma vez e soltou à fumaça.

- Ei, também não precisa ficar assim. – disse – Aliás, desde aquela primeira vez, eu já desconfiava que você sofresses por alguém. Quem é ele?

A comoção dentro do moreno acelerou sua a respiração e levou lágrimas aos seus olhos verdes. Estava tentando ser forte, mas era tudo mentira; estava totalmente quebrado por dentro.

- Quem é ele, Kanon? – insistiu Afrodite, recebendo o olhar amargo do rapaz...

-OOO-

- Padre, estou aqui porque pequei. Pequei contra a lei de Deus e a lei dos homens...

Ajoelhado de frente ao confessionário, Saga não podia enxergar o rosto condoído do padre Nestor atrás da grade de madeira e da cortina de renda branca.

- Confesse-se e rogue a Deus para ser perdoado, meu filho... – disse a voz gentil do sacerdote.

- Tive pensamentos impuros, questionei minha fé, toquei e fui tocado de maneira impura por quem não deveria... – confessou quase num soluço.

- Por que diz isso? O que deseja confessar? – insistiu o padre.

- Eu... eu estou apaixonado por quem não deveria... – as lágrimas mais uma vez se fizeram presentes no rosto do jovem grego, e ele cerrou os olhos, tentando evitar a dor que se abatia sobre sua alma.

- Por quem, meu filho?

-OOO-

- Meu irmão... – murmurou Kanon, deixando as lágrimas quentes descerem por seu rosto, liberando a angústia que ele tentava conter com o sexo selvagem que tivera com Afrodite.

O sueco apagou o cigarro no batente da janela próxima a cama e escorregou até alcançar as costas do moreno, o abraçando.

- Ufa! Eu sabia que você deveria ter algum defeito! – tentou fazer graça o mais jovem, mas não conseguiu. Kanon apenas suspirou, tentando conter a dor que o devorava.

- Você acha que sou doente?

Afrodite balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Não. Acho que está numa enrascada, só isso.

- Você não sabe da _missa metade_! – Kanon riu com amargura suspirando com o próprio _trocadilho_ infame que fizera.

- Ele o ama? – perguntou o sueco.

Kanon inspirou e expirou devagar.

- Eu não sei, eu só sei que...

-OOO-

- Isso é uma heresia, meu filho, vocês são homens, vocês são irmãos! Lute contra esse ardil do demônio que quer tragar sua alma antes da sua ordenação... – rogou o padre visivelmente nervoso.

Saga tentava conter os soluços.

- Estou tentando, mas... do fundo da minha alma, padre, me entregar é toda minha vontade... – confessou. Era para isso que estava ali, para se confessar. Confessar toda sua dor e todo seu medo.

- Por Deus, Saga, não deixe que o diabo o capture, meu filho!

- Sou fraco, padre, sou fraco... – balbuciou cansado, exaurido de angústia.

O padre Nestor se empertigou nervoso, sentindo-se terrivelmente incomodado com aquela confissão. Não queria saber daquilo, por que Saga tiver a ideia de se confessar?

- Saga, a única chance de salvar sua alma, é partindo o mais rápido possível para o Vaticano. Compre a passagem amanhã e vá, meu filho, fuja da armadilha do demônio...

- Eu não posso...

- Não pode? Por que não pode? – o padre já suava de aflição atrás da cortina do confessionário.

- Por que...

-OOO-

- Eu o amo. – respondeu Kanon – O amo mais que tudo...

Afrodite o envolveu nos braços com carinho, repousando o rosto de Kanon junto ao seu. O grego se sentiu confortado com aquela carícia. Escondeu o rosto nos cabelos dele e chorou como uma criança. Sentindo-se perdido, ferido e sozinho, como naquele bosque há onze longos anos. Sentindo-se vil e abandonado da mesma forma de quando foi expulso da vida dos pais como algo podre e sem valor.

-OOO-

- Penitência! – gritou o padre – Cem _aves marias_ e cem _pais nossos_ até se ver livre dessa tentação diabólica!

Nestor suava, tremia de aflição. Saga ergueu-se, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

Começou a sua _via crucis_ de volta a casa. Olhou para o céu que começava a apresentar nuvens escuras. Sentia o vazio crescer dentro de si como uma chaga. Nem ao menos entendia porque foi se confessar. Tudo que o padre lhe dissera, ele já sabia. Era impossível continuar vivendo daquela forma, era impensável viver longe de Kanon.

Andou devagar com as mãos nos bolsos, totalmente entregue aos seus pensamentos e a sua dor, chegando ao portão de casa, no mesmo momento que escutava o ruído da moto do mais novo. Suspirou dolorosamente, parando de frente ao portão, o esperando se aproximar.

Kanon desceu da moto e mirou o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, do irmão. Saga desviou os olhos inchados dele, contudo, o mais novo se aproximou e lhe ergueu o queixo. O futuro padre mais uma vez tentou fugir, entretanto, os dedos de Kanon se fecharam com mais rudeza em seu queixo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o futuro arqueólogo, firme.

O mais velho inspirou e pode sentir aquele perfume diferente novamente no irmão.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu, sentindo um mal estar estranho, que nem mesmo ele soube o porquê – Eu... eu vou entrar... – tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do outro.

- Não. Você não vai! – Kanon o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro do pequeno celeiro onde Adamantina guardava várias coisas, desde ferramentas a eletrodomésticos velhos.

- Kanon, o que você...? – a pergunta morreu nos lábios quando o irmão segurou-lhe o rosto, mirando-o dentro dos olhos.

- Saga, Eu amo você. Não me importa o quanto esse amor seja impossível, você não pode me negar de vivê-lo pelo menos uma vez...

O mais velho engoliu em seco, mudo e aturdido.

- Por favor, diga que sente o mesmo... – pediu Kanon angustiado – Por favor, diga que não me enganei!

Saga continuava trêmulo e calado, então o mais jovem o segurou pela camisa, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

- Por Deus, Saga, me rejeite, me bata; chame-me de anormal! Mas fale alguma coisa! – implorou no limiar da angústia.

Saga correu as mãos pelo queixo de Kanon, puxando seu rosto pra cima. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram. Angústia; paixão; dor...

"_**Beije-me com os beijos da sua boca; porque melhor é o teu amor do que o vinho."**_

- Eu te amo, Kanon. – disse somente, simples assim. Puxou o rosto do irmão contra o seu e colou sua boca na dele, de forma suave. Kanon relaxou, entreabrindo os lábios e recebendo a língua do mais velho contra a sua, numa carícia leve, mas que levava labaredas de fogo à pele de ambos.

O gêmeo mais novo puxou o corpo forte de Saga contra o seu com sofreguidão, mas também carinho. A lentidão do beijo cedendo ao desejo que começava a brotar, rosnando como um leão faminto, dentro de ambos. Saga gemeu quando as mãos do irmão se insinuaram por sua camisa, tocando-lhe a pele rósea dos mamilos, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

"_**Suave é o aroma dos teus ungüentos; como o ungüento derramado é o teu nome..."**_

Kanon se apoiou na mesa velha de madeira, trazendo Saga para o meio de suas pernas, levemente abertas, e correndo a mão por cada músculo do seu corpo. O futuro padre mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos escuros do irmão, enquanto Kanon começava, lentamente, a abrir-lhe os botões da camisa, exibindo a pele clara, para o toque dos seus lábios.

- Kanon... – gemeu arfando – Eu... eu não sei...

- Eu sei, amor, você é virgem, não é? – murmurou o mais jovem, enroscando a língua num dos mamilos e vendo-os se intumescer, e Saga gemer mais alto.

- Sim, mas... não é isso...

- Saga, você ainda tem dúvidas do que quer? – murmurou Kanon enquanto trilhava o abdômen do irmão com sua língua ousada.

- Não, não tenho... – confessou o mais velho, e gemeu mais alto quando o irmão afagou seu membro, que já estava _desperto_, por cima da calça.

Kanon terminou de livrá-lo da camisa, fazendo o mesmo com a sua, jogando a peça no chão. Mirou Saga nos olhos, um olhar cheio de luxúria, mas também adoração.

"_**Como um ramalhete de hena nas vinhas de Engedi é para mim o meu amado."**_

- Eu o quero tanto, Saga... e isso é desesperador... – murmurou Kanon.

- Eu também o quero, Kanon... – volveu Saga e tomou-lhe os lábios de forma mais afoita, querendo se fundir aquele ser que tanto adorava.

"_**Qual a macieira entre as árvores do bosque, tal é o meu amado entre os filhos; desejo muito a sua sombra, e debaixo dela me assento; e o seu fruto é doce ao meu paladar."**_

Kanon o empurrou levemente, fazendo o mais velho andar de costas para logo depois se deitar no chão, sobre as próprias roupas. Afastou-se apenas para despir Saga da calça e depois desabotoar a sua lentamente, sendo seguido pelo olhar febril do outro, embaçado de desejo.

"**Sustentai-me com passas, confortai-me com maçãs, porque desfaleço de amor."**

"**A sua mão esquerda esteja debaixo da minha cabeça, e a sua mão direita me abrace."**

O gêmeo mais novo se afastou apenas para se livrar da peça, ficando apenas com a boxer preta em contraste com a branca que o irmão vestia. Voltou a se ajoelhar entre as pernas de Saga, inclinando-se para beijar-lhe o pescoço, passeando a língua de forma calma por aquela área em que o mais velho era tão sensível que chegou a gemer mais alto.

Kanon sorriu com malícia, olhando-o dentro dos olhos.

"**O meu amado é meu, e eu sou dele; ele apascenta o seu rebanho entre os lírios."**

- Você é igualzinho a mim... – sussurrou começando a mordiscar a orelha do futuro padre e provocá-la com a língua – Sei exatamente onde tocá-lo para enlouquecê-lo.

- Sim, você sabe... – murmurou Saga queimando de desejo; puxando o amado mais pra si.

- Sim, eu sei, eu quero... Saga... – murmurou lambendo o pescoço do irmão, enquanto as mãos afagavam sua cintura com carinho.

"_**Apartando-me eu um pouco deles, logo achei aquele a quem ama a minha alma; agarrei-me a ele, e não o larguei, até que o introduzi em casa de minha mãe, na câmara daquela que me gerou."**_

Saga gemeu mais alto; ondas de suor percorriam os corpos dos dois, levando-os a outro mundo. Era como se não houvesse mais tempo e espaço, tudo se desfazia enquanto suas peles se esfregavam e clamavam pela outra.

Kanon abraçou o homem sob si, baixando seu corpo, prensando-o contra o chão, enquanto devorava seus lábios, chupando e mordendo, lambendo, para logo descer a língua por seu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha de saliva quente, avermelhando a pele de Saga que se sentia febril e só gemia agarrado aos cabelos do irmão. Kanon descia os lábios macios e os dentes afiados pelo peito e tórax do mais velho, o lambendo inteiro, mordendo os mamilos ate fazer o irmão grunhir de dor e prazer. Sorriu, ao sentir os dedos longos de Saga em seus cabelos o obrigando a levantar a cabeça, ao passo que lhe puxava os fios até o levar para cima, para ser beijado, para ter os lábios devorados em um beijo faminto. Aquilo foi toda sua alegria; sentir o corpo forte do irmão contra si, se esfregando em seu corpo de forma tão condescendente, acelerou o coração do gêmeo mais novo ao nível do impossível. O ar quente pareceu ficar mais pesado, o som abafado que saía da boca de ambos sendo completado pelo cheiro de suor e sexo que já impregnava o local, deixava-os ainda com mais desejo, mais enlouquecidos...

O mais novo começou a descer os lábios pelo corpo de Saga, deslizando o nariz por entre suas coxas, suspirando, beijando-lhe e lambendo-lhe a virilha. Saga fechou os olhos soltando um gemido rouco, olhando o irmão, vendo-o e sentindo a mão dele brincar com seus testículos e segurar seu sexo, apertando com força, fazendo-o quase gritar. O mais novo desceu mais o rosto; os olhos verdes obscenos mirando o rosto em brasa do primogênito; deslizou a língua para fora da boca, lambendo bem devagar a ponta da glande, apertando a bunda dele com a mão, fincando os dedos na pele macia e sensível ouvindo Saga gritar. Seu corpo reagia a cada toque e lambida da língua de Kanon, a ereção pulsando, dolorida de tanto desejo. O mais jovem continuava, não dava trégua. Os lábios entrando mais fundo, envolvendo toda a carne com sua boca e língua, deixando a saliva molhar a pele, fazendo o membro de Saga deslizar mais fácil por sua boca; sentindo que pouco a pouco o irmão ia perdendo a resistência e se entregando, arranhando-lhe as costas, puxando-o pra si, querendo mais contato. As mãos se afundando em seus cabelos, forçando uma felação mais intensa, enquanto Saga gemia e gritava desesperado de prazer.

Kanon arfou de tesão, estremecendo ao sentir a entrega do amante. Saga movia os quadris rápido contra sua boca; descendo o sexo até o fundo da sua garganta e voltando, mal lhe dando tempo para respirar, estava enlouquecido, e nada mais lhe importava além da busca do prazer.

O mais novo, porém, o fez gemer e se contorcer quando aumentou a sucção, chupando forte, molhando tudo com sua saliva, tirando-a da boca, lambendo as bolas, mordendo a carne macia e a pele sensível, aspirando o cheiro que impregnava o corpo de Saga que já tremia convulso de desejo. Sentindo que o orgasmo do irmão já se aproximava, chupou com ainda mais força. Saga retesou os músculos e gritou, gozando na boca do amante, crispando os dedos e erguendo as costas um pouco.

Caiu sobre a camisa de Kanon, sentindo-lhe o perfume cítrico que junto ao cheiro de suor e sexo criava um aroma exótico e adocicado; a respiração descompassada, a mente turva ainda pela onda de prazer inexprimível que experimentara.

Kanon ergueu a cabeça para mirar o rosto adorável do irmão; os lábios rubros e molhados, o ardor das faces.

- Abra os olhos, Saga... – pediu rouco e baixo, de um jeito tão sensual que Saga sentiu-se estremecer e o corpo arder novamente. Abriu os olhos encarando as esmeraldas febris a sua frente.

- Deixe-me ter você... – pediu Kanon de forma séria, mas sem deixar de ser sensual.

Saga não respondeu, passou a língua nos lábios e abriu mais as pernas, erguendo os braços num convite. Kanon tremeu de emoção e felicidade, deitando-se sobre o mais velho, sendo acolhido por seus braços fortes. Voltaram a se beijar intensamente. Saga afundava as mãos nos cabelos, enquanto deslizava a língua pelo pescoço do mais novo, também queria senti-lo; sentir o gosto de sua pele levemente salgada de suor, sentir a tensão dos seus músculos perfeitos, tão semelhantes aos do seu próprio corpo, mas que possuíam diferenças sutis que só suas mãos poderiam conhecer. O futuro arqueólogo levou os dedos aos lábios do futuro padre que os sugou enlouquecido, gemendo quando o mais jovem enfiou o primeiro em seu corpo. Kanon mordicou-lhe a orelha e sussurrou algo ao seu ouvido que ele já não tinha condições de escutar. Só fez gemer mais alto quando ele colocou o segundo dedo, e rebolou um pouco para livrar-se da sensação incomoda. Quando o achou devidamente preparado; Kanon se afastou o mirando nos olhos, apertando-lhe a mão contra a sua, enquanto guiava o próprio sexo para dentro do corpo do amado.

- Ai...! – o gêmeo mais velho gemeu alto quando foi penetrado, mesmo que devagar. Mordeu os lábios evitando gemidos vexatórios. Kanon achou bobo seu orgulho, mas não comentou. Esperou que ele se acostumasse um pouco com a dor, e então arremeteu-se novamente. Dessa vez o grito foi impossível de ser contido.

O gêmeo mais novo se inclinou sobre ele, beijando seus lábios levemente.

- Já vai passar... – disse, começando a se mover lentamente; sentindo a resistência inicial de o canal estreito ceder aos poucos à investida do seu membro, até conseguir deslizar mais fácil, começando a estocar lentamente; ouvindo os gemidos doloridos do irmão.

Saga abriu mais as pernas e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sentindo o amante entrar mais fundo em si. Gemeu mais forte, começando a rebolar lentamente, o corpo querendo mais contato, mais prazer, a dor cedendo ao prazer selvagem que brotava em seu corpo. Apertou o corpo de Kanon segurando-o pelas nádegas, cravando as unhas nela de forma ardente e possessiva; ouvindo o irmão grunhir de prazer enquanto se arremetia cada vez mais forte contra si; Saga era completamente dominado por aquele inédito sentimento contraditório de desespero, dor e prazer enquanto seu corpo bailava ao ritmo de Kanon.

Sentiu uma vertigem, foi como se tudo a sua volta se desfizesse, antes de ele se derramar contra o abdômen do irmão se contraindo e o guiando, com um grito extasiado, também ao orgasmo.

Kanon caiu sobre Saga, sentindo o sêmen do amante escorregar em seus abdômen, não se importou. Abraçou-o mais forte, ouvindo sua respiração entrecortada e as batidas frenéticas do seu coração.

O mais jovem beijou todo o rosto do mais velho, enquanto esperava que ele serenasse. Saga continuava com a respiração forte e os olhos fechados.

- Amo-te, Saga... – sussurrou sorrindo. A emoção podia ser vista em seus olhos – Sempre amarei.

Saga abriu os olhos e lágrimas se derramaram deles. Embora sentisse uma felicidade profunda, havia um misto de dor e angústia que o fazia chorar.

- Também te amo, Kanon, muito... – abraçou o amado com força como se assim, pudessem se tornar siameses inseparáveis.

Exaustos e extasiados, logo adormeceram, um sentindo o coração do outro batendo.

"_**A sua boca é muitíssimo suave, sim, ele é totalmente desejável. Tal é o meu amado, e tal o meu amigo..."**_

"_**Eu sou do meu amado, e o meu amado é meu; ele apascenta entre os lírios."**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas finais**__: Capítulo enorme! O maior da fic até agora. Desculpem-me, o lemon foi o culpado!_

_Os versos que acompanham o lemon são do livro Cântico dos cânticos ou cantares, atribuído ao Rei Salomão, que está no velho testamento da bíblia cristã (sempre me perguntei o que ele está fazendo lá). Por favor, não pretendo ofender a religião de ninguém com essa história, e se fiz isso em algum momento, por favor, me perdoem._

_Olha, o lemon demorou muito a sair, e não sei se ficou bom, mas relevem, é muita história pra atualizar e às vezes falta "conteúdo pervo" em meu juízo XD! Relevem os erros também. Era para revisar melhor, mas fiquei ansiosa porque tinha muito tempo que não postava capítulo novo e resolvi postar logo._

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial aos leitores carinhosos que deixam reviews incentivando a autora baka._

_Mefram_Maru,_ _Kayura_Yanagi,_ _Mamba_Negra,_ _Maya Amamiya,_ _milaangelica,_ _Vagabond,_ _saorikido,_ _Kamy_Jaganshi,_ _Keronekoi, MarcelaMalfoy,_ _Maia Sorovar, Amamiya fã (pelo apoio via MSN)._

_Beijos a todos e até o próximo que espero não demorar tanto quanto esse._

_**Sion Neblina**_


	8. Ilusões perdidas

**Ilusões perdidas**

**Capítulo 7**

Quando Saga despertou estava totalmente escuro do lado de fora da garagem, mas uma lâmpada fraca iluminava as feições sombrias de Kanon que fumava um cigarro, sentado ao seu lado, completamente nu. Sua expressão era melancólica e distante.

- Calor? – perguntou o mais novo dos gêmeos ao perceber que o irmão acordara.

Saga suspirou, observando o corpo bronzeado do irmão, coberto por gotículas de suor.

- Um pouco, a noite está quente. – respondeu baixando o olhar.

Kanon entendeu aquilo como arrependimento. Suspirou também, pegando sua cueca e começando a vesti-la, erguendo os quadris um pouco para isso.

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara, Saga. Estou indo embora hoje mesmo. – declarou, apagando o cigarro.

O gêmeo mais velho se voltou para encará-lo.

- Eu não quero que vá, Kanon. – disse ele – Por Deus, eu... eu estou confuso com tudo isso! Mas tenho certeza que não quero que vá!

Foi a vez de Kanon baixar o olhar.

- E como será nossa vida depois daqui, mano? Continuaremos fingindo que somos só irmãos?

Saga segurou-lhe o rosto, afundando as mãos nos cabelos sedosos que caíam na face do seu gêmeo. Os olhos de Kanon se voltaram para ele, Saga viu tanto medo em seus olhos geralmente tão seguros que seu coração se compadeceu.

- Não, não é isso que quero. – esclareceu o mais velho - Eu sei que o amo, Kanon, sei que... que o que tivemos foi profundo. Estou confuso, perdido, por favor, me entenda.

Kanon sorriu com a declaração.

- Então venha comigo, Saga. – pediu – Corinto é uma província, venha comigo para uma cidade onde sejamos anônimos e onde estejamos longe de nossa mãe. Um lugar só nosso.

Os olhos de Saga titubearam.

- Ela... ela não tem ninguém, Kanon... – sussurrou – Não posso deixá-la assim, desiludida e sem uma explicação...

- Que se foda as explicações, Saga! – irritou-se o mais novo – O que sentimos é muito mais importante que qualquer explicação, você não acha?

- Sim, acho. – tornou o outro com convicção – Mas preciso dar uma explicação a ela. Ela precisa saber de um motivo justo para que desista de tudo que... tudo que quis ser na vida. Kanon, olhe pra mim! Eu não sei quem sou! Até hoje meu único ideal era ser padre, eu acreditava na igreja de forma tão profunda...

Kanon se ergueu, começando a pegar suas roupas.

- Não quero que desista dos seus sonhos por mim! – falou enquanto vestia a calça – Se ser padre é o que lhe fará feliz...

- Você é o que me faz feliz! – Saga o interrompeu se erguendo e o encarando dentro dos olhos – Você é o que me faz feliz. – repetiu – Não duvide do que estou dizendo, não duvide do que sinto!

Kanon se aproximou do irmão, o puxou pela nuca, o beijando. Saga fechou os olhos, aceitando o beijo cálido e ardoroso dele. Era incrível como sentia o corpo vibrar ao mínimo contato com o dele. Almas gêmeas? Será que Deus seria tão irônico para mandar o amor de sua vida, aquele que o completava, numa forma idêntica a sua, sendo seu irmão gêmeo?

Os questionamentos e dúvidas invadiam o futuro-padre, enquanto os lábios de Kanon destruíam, espezinhavam, sua razão.

- Eu não duvido. – falou o futuro arqueólogo quando se afastou da boca ofegante do mais velho – Mas há tantas coisas em nosso caminho. Eu sou forte, Saga, a vida me fez forte, mas, e você? E você que sempre viveu no _quadrado imaginário_ de Dona Adamantina? Seria capaz de brigar com o mundo?

- Não me subestime, Kanon. – volveu o mais velho irritado – Não sou tão ingênuo e ridículo quanto você pensa.

- Não estou o subestimando, ao contrário, estou o superestimando. – sorriu com melancolia – Eu sou um _filho da puta_, Saga. Alguém sem coração; alguém que não está nem aí para ninguém, claro! Além de você. Você não é assim; você se preocupa com todos a sua volta. Você quis ser padre por um ideal não só religioso como pessoal. Será que está preparado para uma vida diferente? Para ser olhado de lado, julgado, condenado? Para se excomungado, tido como herege por aqueles que o "louvavam"?

Saga engoliu em seco, baixou a cabeça e não respondeu.

- Pense nisso, irmão. Antes de aceitar viver esse amor impossível e errado. – declarou o mais jovem.

Saga sentiu aquela declaração como os trovões que explodiam no céu, anunciando uma noite de tempestade. Como um autômato mudo, começou a se vestir também; sem conseguir encarar Kanon. O gêmeo mais novo estava se preparando para sair, quando o mais velho o puxou pelo braço.

- Espera.

Os olhos de Kanon se voltaram para Saga.

- Não queria pressioná-lo, me desculpe. – pediu ele. Saga afagou-lhe o rosto e o puxou para seus braços.

- O que eu quero é ser feliz, Kanon, e só ao seu lado poderei ter essa felicidade.

- Não coloque sua vida na mão de outra pessoa dessa forma, Saga. – sorriu o futuro arqueólogo com melancolia – Eu não mereço isso.

- Merece sim. – respondeu o irmão – Você é a pessoa que mais amo nessa vida,Kanon.

O gêmeo mais novo apoiou a testa na do irmão.

- Eu não mereço isso. Você é tão puro, tão sincero...

Saga sentiu a comoção que se apossava do mais novo; sua respiração tornou-se mais acelerada como a de alguém que se esforça para não chorar.

- Kanon, por que não confia em mim? O que aconteceu a você? Por que foi embora? Por favor, eu preciso saber.

O irmão se afastou dele, e voltou a se sentar na mesa velha.

Soltou um suspirou pesado e pegou o maço de cigarro, acendendo outro.

- Eu vou falar toda a verdade a você, Saga... – declarou.

O mais velho se aproximou dele, se sentando ao seu lado, calado. Kanon esboçou um sorriso melancólico.

- Segura minha mão. – pediu baixando o olhar – Não é fácil recordar isso...

Saga sentiu um aperto no peito e fez o que o irmão pediu. Apertou sua mão com força, enquanto a outra afagava o rosto triste dele.

- Eu estou aqui, nunca mais o deixarei sozinho.

- Ok, então vamos falar de um pesadelo que tive há 11 anos...

_*******Flash Back*********_

_Saga correu como louco para casa, não era muito longe, chegou esbaforido e machucado pelos galhos de árvores que não se preocupava em afastar na corrida desenfreada até a casa._

_- Pai! Pai! – gritava desesperado._

_Encontrou na sala, sua mãe e o padre Nestor que tomavam chá, eles o olharam assustado._

_- O que aconteceu, Saga? Por que você está desse jeito? – indagou o padre._

_Adamantina empalideceu, tendo um presságio e uma vertigem. Segurou o filho pelos ombros._

_- Cadê o Kanon, onde está o Kanon, Saga? – gritava a mulher em pânico, algo lhe dizia que algo terrível acontecera ao filho._

_- Um homem o pegou na mata! – berrava Saga aos prantos – Salva ele, mãe, salva!_

_Seu pai chegou a sala, saindo da garagem, atraído pela gritaria._

_- O que aconteceu? – indagou Tales, seu coração instantaneamente falhou – Onde está o Kanon?_

_- Na mata, pai, vem comigo, por favor! – chorava o menino – Ele precisa de ajuda!_

_O jovem pai não pensou muito, segurou o braço do filho e arrastou Saga para que mostrasse o local onde deixara o irmão. No caminho, nervoso, enchia a criança de perguntas que ele não conseguia responder._

_Adentraram a mata, o sol estava se pondo deixando tudo mais confuso e sombrio na mente de Saga. Demorou até que encontrassem Kanon, mas quando isso aconteceu, o encontrou sozinho._

_O gêmeo mais novo cambaleava e mancava chorando, voltando pra casa. Ele soluçava, seu rosto estava marcado por escoriações e hematomas, sua boca sangrava._

_Tales parou, seu coração falhou mais uma vez e seus olhos marejaram, correu até o filho e o abraçou chorando quase tanto quanto ele._

_- Maldito, maldito seja! – grunhia o homem._

_- Pai... tá doendo... – murmurou o menino. Saga só chorava._

_Tales pegou Kanon nos braços e deu a mão a Saga; saíram correndo do bosque._

_Adamantina e o padre esperavam aflitos de frente a casa. O pai entregou Saga nos braços da mãe._

_- Fique com ele, eu vou levar o Kanon ao hospital. – declarou nervoso._

_- O que aconteceu? O que fizeram com meu filho? – gritava a mulher histérica._

_- Fique calma, Adamantina. – pediu o padre – Eu acompanho o Tales._

_O padre, Tales e Kanon entraram na caminhonete e seguiram para o hospital. Saga e a mãe ficaram chorando enquanto viam a caminhonete partir._

_Kanon foi atendido e medicado, passando a noite no hospital em observação. Fez vários exames que confirmaram violência sexual e agressões de vários tipos._

_O menino acordou no dia seguinte percebendo que estava em um lugar estranho, seu pai e sua mãe estavam sentados ao lado de sua cama._

_- Oi, filho, como você se sente? – indagou Adamantina segurando a mão do garotinho._

_- Bem, onde está o Saga? – indagou._

_- Em breve você o verá. – disse ela – Estávamos esperando que acordasse para levá-lo pra casa._

_- Eu quero ver o Saga._

_- Breve, filho. – a mãe acariciou os cabelos do menino._

_- Ada, você poderia me trazer um copo d'água, por favor? – pediu Tales._

_A mulher estranhou o pedido, mas resolveu obedecer, saiu do quarto. _

_Tales segurou a pequenina mão de Kanon e sorriu para ele com carinho._

_- Filho, eu preciso que me diga quem fez isso com você._

_- Eu não sei o nome dele, pai, que o conhece é o Saga, ele disse que é alguém da igreja..._

_O jovem pai empalideceu._

_- Da igreja? _

_- Sim, foi isso que ele disse. – afirmou Kanon – Eu quero ir pra casa._

_- Sim, fique calmo, vamos pra casa. – volveu Tales lançando um olhar raivoso para o nada._

_A tarde, Kanon recebeu alta e eles voltaram para casa. Adamantina ficou cuidando do filho mais novo; enquanto Tales chamou Saga para uma demorada conversa na garagem._

_Saga estava nervoso, porque queria ver o irmão e o pai não deixava enchendo-o de perguntas._

_- Eu não sei o nome dele, pai! – berrou o menino – Só sei que ele sempre se senta no fundo, durante a missa!_

_- Fale-me a descrição dele, Saga, como ele é?_

_- É alto, tem cabelos claros...Ele sempre usa uma camisa laranja como se fosse algum uniforme... – declarou o menino – Agora me deixa ver o Kanon, por favor!_

_- Certo, Saga, pode ir._

_O menino saiu correndo, subiu as escadas, afoito para o quarto que dividia com o irmão. Quando chegou, parou a porta. Kanon estava deitado na cama, tão machucado, meu Deus!_

_Saga sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos; correu para o irmão e o abraçou com força._

_- Ai, Saga! Você vai me esmagar! – riu Kanon – Para com isso! Você é mesmo um bebê chorão!_

_- Para de implicar comigo, eu estava preocupado com você! – reclamou Saga – O que aquele homem fez com você?_

_- Nada, esqueça isso, eu já to bem, seu frouxo! – riu o mais novo. _

_- Para de rir de mim! – choramingou Saga – Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria!_

_Kanon parou de rir e olhou dentro dos olhos do irmão._

_- Por isso estou rindo, não estou rindo de você, seu estúpido! Estou feliz porque pensei que nunca mais o veria!_

_- Ah, mano! – Saga o abraçou novamente, e Kanon voltou a rir e caçoar do irmão._

_******Fim do flashback******_

- Mesmo depois de tudo, daquele filho da puta ter me estuprado, me batido, mesmo assim, estava feliz por estar em casa... – continuou Kanon nervoso, tragando compulsivamente o cigarro – Estava tão feliz que nem parecia ter passado por um trauma tão grande. Então, na noite seguinte, lembro-me que como hoje chovia muito, e o velho estava todo molhado, não sei porque... Bem, naquela noite, seus pais me chamaram na sala. Você estava dormindo, era muito tarde...

- Eu não estava dormindo, eu vi quando eles o chamaram e não a mim. – disse Saga chocado e comovido com aquela história, da qual se lembrava parcamente.

- Meu pai olhou em meus olhos e pediu para que esquecesse tudo. – lágrimas pesadas caíram dos olhos de Kanon – Disse que foi um pesadelo, que nada daquilo aconteceu, e que eu devia esquecer...Aquele homem me machucou, e ele me pediu pra esquecer?

Kanon soluçou no presente, tanto quanto soluçara no passado. Não estava preparado para voltar aquele pesadelo, a agressão que sofrera não foi nada comparada a decepção que sentiu quando seu pai, o homem que amava e idolatrava mais que tudo, pediu para que esquecesse e disse simplesmente que não faria nada contra quem o machucou.

Saga apertou mais forte a mão do irmão e pela primeira vez sentiu ódio e revolta contra seus progenitores.

- Na época eu não entendi – continuou Kanon -, pensei que ele me culpava pelo que aconteceu, me senti a pior das criaturas sobre a terra. No dia seguinte, os dois e o padre Nestor, que estava muito nervoso, me disseram que eu iria embora, que iria morar em Atenas com um tio. Lembro-me que chorei muito, mas dessa vez não mais pelo papai, já sentia ódio dele. Chorei porque pensei que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo, Saga...

- Eu não entendo! Por que eles fizeram isso? – indagava Saga enxugando as lágrimas do próprio rosto – Você... você se sacrificou por mim. Deus! Que pesadelo!

- Não! – Kanon apagou o cigarro, e segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos – Não quero que se culpe, eu sei que faria o mesmo por mim. Eu achei que conseguiria fugir, sempre fui mais ágil e esperto que você, eu sobrevivi, não quero que se culpe...

Saga baixou o olhar, sentindo as lágrimas pingarem no chão. Kanon se afastou e acendeu um novo cigarro, olhando a tempestade que caía, pela janela.

- Lembro-me de você acenando pra mim quando o padre Nestor o levou embora. Lembro-me do rosto desolado do papai, mas então, por que? – para Saga as atitudes dos pais ainda eram inexplicáveis.

- Seria uma vergonha se a cidade soubesse o que aconteceu. – volveu Kanon – Eu penso assim; eles ficaram com vergonha e se calaram, muitos fazem isso até hoje, Saga; a lei do silêncio impera quando a questão são crimes sexuais, principalmente em províncias como essa. Eu só não entendo porque eles me tiraram tudo; porque me tiraram você...

- Lembro-me que o papai e a mamãe iam visitá-lo, mas sempre voltavam tristes...

- Eu não queria vê-los, o meu tio me forçava, e você me conhece... – sorriu amargo – Naquela época já tinha me tornado uma boa parte do que sou hoje, e eu sabia ferir como ninguém. Eu tinha tanto ódio deles... – engoliu em seco – Nem sei quando esse ódio morreu, mas hoje já não sinto tanto, apenas mágoa.

- Eles nunca me levaram para vê-lo...

- Acho que temiam que eu fizesse o mesmo a você e, pra falar a verdade, durante muito tempo tive raiva de você também. Foi melhor assim. – suspirou o mais novo.

- Ao menos você foi feliz o resto da infância? – indagou Saga, mas em seu íntimo já sabia a resposta, e uma dor lacerante se apossava do seu peito.

Kanon riu e soltou a fumaça no ar.

- Meu velho tio era legal, tanto que deixou toda sua herança pra mim. – disse – Mas ele tinha um amante mais jovem que era um demônio...

Saga mirou o irmão nos olhos, Kanon sorriu e ruborizou, como que envergonhado.

- Não, Kanon...

- No começo era a força – confessou o gêmeo mais novo - , ele me fodia com tanta violência que às vezes eu sangrava por dias; depois de um tempo, acho que passei a gostar, nessa época eu já era um pouco mais velho. Todas minhas ilusões já tinham sido perdidas...

Saga ficou em silêncio, perdido em seu próprio abismo.

- Não faz essa cara, Saga, foi você que quis saber dessa história nojenta.

- Se seu tio era tão legal, por que permitiu isso? – perguntou o futuro padre, mas, na verdade, já nem lhe interessava saber.

- Ele não sabia, eu nunca contei. Porra, ele amava o cara, eu não faria isso com ele. – Kanon terminou o cigarro e encarou o irmão – Olha, esquece essa história, não tem mais importância, é passado.

Saga assentiu com a cabeça, vendo o irmão enxugar o rosto de forma nervosa; sabia que por mais seguro e controlado que Kanon parecesse, aqueles fatos ainda o machucavam.

- Vamos entrar e tentar dormir um pouco? – sugeriu Saga, não queria demonstrar o quanto tudo aquilo o abalara.

Kanon o enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Me desculpa?

- Por que?

- Por pensar em deixá-lo novamente.

Saga sorriu e o abraçou com força.

- Ah, Kanon, eu nunca vou deixá-lo, nunca...

Kanon fechou os olhos com força, enquanto sentia o calor dos braços de Saga e a maravilhosa sensação de que havia finalmente se encontrado. Não queria mais nada além daquilo.

Saga por sua vez, pensava que por mais confusa que estivesse sua vida e o coração, uma certeza ele possuía, nunca mais deixaria o irmão sozinho, Kanon precisava dele para recuperar seus sonhos, vencer a amargura e acreditar novamente na humanidade.

Deixaram a garagem e entraram em casa pela porta dos fundos. Não encontraram a mãe, com certeza ela já havia se recolhido. Subiram para o quarto para novamente se amarem, e dormirem abraçados.

-OOO-

Enquanto Kanon dormira deliciosamente bem, Saga apresentava terríveis olheiras à mesa do café. Não conseguiu dormir a noite toda, a história do irmão o assombrara, e ele passou grande parte do tempo observando o sono tranqüilo do gêmeo mais novo. Naquela noite ele não tivera pesadelos, ressonava como uma criança. Saga soube, de forma estranha, que aquela seria sua obrigação a partir dali, velar o sono de Kanon e fazê-lo feliz. Nada mais importava além disso.

A mãe de ambos lançava de um para o outros um olhar interrogativo. Os gêmeos estavam quietos demais, Kanon, principalmente. Sim, o filho não era cordial com ela, mas conversava bastante com o irmão, qual seria o motivo de todo aquele silêncio?

- Saga, preciso que colha as azeitonas hoje, não sei o que farei quando você for para o Vaticano, terei que contratar alguém para fazer isso.

O futuro padre estremeceu, e engoliu em seco.

- Estou com dor de cabeça... – reclamou – Não poderia deixar isso pra amanhã?

- Preciso das azeitonas hoje. – reclamou a mulher - O que há com você afinal?

- Vamos, Saga, eu te ajudo aí você termina mais rápido. – volveu Kanon, e o irmão percebeu que sua voz estava séria e melancólica.

- Então tudo bem. – concordou. Era uma forma de ficar sozinho com o irmão e conversarem mais sobre aquilo que, sabia, preocupavam os dois.

"_Deus me ajude, sei que o senhor me acha abominável, mas não posso mais lutar contra o que sinto por ele."_ Pensou consternado.

- Se vão fazer, façam logo! – a voz de Adamantina interrompeu os pensamentos do mais velho.

- Fazer o quê, mãe? – Saga perguntou distraído, preso aos próprios problemas.

- Colher as azeitonas, do que mais poderia estar falando, Saga?

Kanon começou a rir, livrando-se da expressão melancólica que mantinha até então. Isso fez com que Saga sorrisse também.

- Tá bom, vamos, Kanon... – completou o futuro padre se levantando da cadeira e caminhando para a sala.

Kanon se levantou lentamente e seguiria o irmão, se a mãe não o interrompesse.

- Kanon, espere. – pediu a mulher, e ele se voltou com seu olhar mais sério e desdenhoso para ela – Por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, não desvirtue Saga, ele nada sabe, é completamente inocente, não tente se vingar nele...

- Vingar-me nele? – Kanon riu – Ele é... ele é o único motivo que faz com que suporte estar no mesmo teto que você, mulher! – explodiu – Você não tem o direito de... de duvidar do que sinto por ele! E se "desvirtuar", pra você, consiste em remover essa ideia ridícula de se tornar padre da cabeça dele, tenha certeza que tentarei!

Adamantina respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Você sempre foi diferente do Saga! – esbravejou a mãe – Duas bandas da mesma fruta, mas uma delas apodreceu! Não deixarei que o mesmo aconteça a outra!

O rosto do geminiano tremeu de ódio, mágoa e indignação.

- Então é isso que sempre fui pra você? Somente a parte podre que, graças aos deuses, foi arrancada de seu imaculado filho?

- Não se faça de vítima! – disse a mulher – Sempre lhe ensinei que não há deuses, Kanon, há somente um Deus, você nunca aprendeu, nunca concordou!

- Só gostaria de entender por que sempre me odiou? – perguntou o rapaz – Por que mãe?

A mulher respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Eu nunca o odiei, Kanon, eu te amo, mas suas escolhas o afastaram do caminho correto. Pensa que não sei da vida degenerada que levou ao lado daquele tio também degenerado? Pensa que não sei das abominações que praticava?

Kanon piscou, sendo atingido por aquelas palavras duras.

- Mesmo assim, eu te amo, filho. – continuou a mulher – E se você ama o Saga, o deixará fora disso. A ele está reservado um futuro muito melhor.

- Um futuro escolhido por você! – irritou-se Kanon – Ele tem direito a escolher o que quer pra ele...

- Não tente comparar-se a ele, Kanon! Saga cresceu aqui, ele não tem a malícia para viver em qualquer outro lugar que não seja a Igreja!

Kanon riu alto.

- Isso é o que você pensa! – disse – Engraçado, você me jogou aos nove anos, na rua, como se joga algo podre no lixo, em nenhum momento, pensou que eu não tinha malícia suficiente para sobreviver!

- O que aconteceu desde aquele momento foi fruto do que escolheu pra si, Kanon, não queira fazer com que me sinta culpada! – volveu Adamantina – Só quero que deixe o Saga escolher o que é melhor pra ele.

- Escolha? Que escolha eu tive? – bradou indignado – Vocês não me deram escolha!

- Vocês estão brigando? – Saga voltou a cozinha e mirava o irmão e a mãe, confuso.

Kanon passou a mão no rosto enxugando uma lágrima fugitiva, enquanto andava em direção a porta, e encarava o rosto do mais velho.

- Não estávamos brigando, Saga, – disse o mais jovem, enlaçando os ombros dele – Vamos!

Saga ainda lançou um olhar a mãe, que também desviou seus olhos dos dele.

- Vá, Saga, mas por Deus! Não deixe que seu irmão ponha ideias absurdas em sua cabeça. – pediu adamantina.

O futuro padre corou, imaginando o que a mãe não faria se descobrisse toda a verdade do que acontecia entre eles. Estava surpreso pelo seu nível de dissimulação, mas naquele primeiro momento precisava mentir, depois pensaria num jeito de sair daquela situação.

Não respondeu, seguiu com Kanon para fora da casa. Quando chegaram à varanda, ele parou o mais novo e afagou seu rosto bronzeado.

- Seja lá o que ela tenha lhe dito, não dê atenção. Eu te amo.

Kanon sorriu e se inclinou, beijando levemente os lábios de Saga, os dois seguiram abraçados pelo campanário, em direção as oliveiras.

Do portão da casa, o padre Nestor os observavam, sem que nenhum dos dois se dessem conta disso.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais: **__Demorou mais saiu. E saiu bem triste. Tadinho do Kanon gente! Que história horrorosa, acho que me superei dessa vez! _

_Relevem erros, mensagens subliminares, projeções atrais, etc. Tempo escasso, mas agora parece que vou conseguir uma beta pra poupá-los da tortura, hehehehe, só estou aguardando que ela responda meu e-mail._

_Obrigada a todos que leram, em especial aos que deixaram um review de incentivo._

_spencer_3939,__liliuapolonio,__ShakaAmamiya,__Mefram_Maru,__Maya Amamiya,__Vagabond,__Arcueid, Keronekoi,__milaangelica,__saorikido,__Kamy_Jaganshi,__anjodastrevas,__Human Being, Meninas, muito obrigadas pelo apoio. _

_Iamini: Eu já tinha reparado do pequeno equívoco e havia consertado no Nyah, acabei esquecendo de consertar no FF, fazer o quê? Quanto a ser chata, não se preocupe, isso não me incomoda, sei que para algumas pessoas, como você mesmo falou, é inevitável. Obrigada de qualquer forma pelo comentário!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e que se interessam pela história._

_Beijos, e até a próxima!_

_**Sion Neblina**_


	9. Só por hoje

**Só por hoje**

**Capítulo 8**

O padre Nestor bebia nervoso o seu cafezinho e recebia o olhar inquisitório de Adamantina que não entendia seu nervosismo.

- A que veio, padre? – indagou a mulher – Por seu nervosismo acredito que tem algo importante a me dizer.

O sacerdote deitou a xícara na mesa.

- Tenho de fato. – disse – Estamos perdendo o Saga.

- Perdendo Saga? O que quer dizer com isso?

- O seu filho começa a duvidar de sua vocação sacerdotal, e nesse caso, eu aconselho que não se ordene. – sentenciou Nestor.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! – irritou-se Adamantina – O Saga tem que se tornar padre, esse é o nosso sonho há muito tempo!

- Nosso sonho? – o sacerdote ergueu uma sobrancelha – Deveria ser somente o sonho dele, Adamantina. Somente dele.

- O senhor entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer! – irritou-se a mulher se erguendo – Isso é coisa do Kanon, eu sei que é!

- Antes de culpar seu outro filho, deveria falar com o próprio Saga. – disse o padre com desgosto – Eu já não entendo essa geração, Adamantina, há tanta abominação hoje que... que fico confuso. Mas não quero me colocar no lugar de Deus e julgar meu próximo...

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O Saga foi se confessar ontem, não foi? – indagou – Ele deve ter lhe dito alguma coisa!

- Sim, ele me disse muitas coisas, e como bem sabes, não posso revelá-las. Mas garanto que não é o momento de Saga ir ao Vaticano. Ele precisa pensar melhor, está confuso, não tem certeza que quer seguir o caminho do sacerdócio.

- Nunca aceitarei isso! – irritou-se Adamantina – E se Kanon for o culpado por isso, eu darei um jeito de tirá-lo do caminho do Saga!

O padre suspirou.

- Ada, pondere suas palavras, lembre-se que ele também é seu filho.

- Não. O Kanon deixou de ser meu filho há 11 anos, e tenha certeza, padre, eu farei de tudo para que Saga não se perca por causa dele. Não pude salvar Kanon, mas Saga não perderei.

- O que pretende fazer? – indagou o padre. Ele conhecia a amiga há muito tempo e sabia o quanto a mulher poderia ser cruel e determinada. Kanon herdara-lhe o gênio, ao passo que Saga era muito parecido com o pai.

- Pretendo ir a Atenas e encontrar uma pessoa. – disse ela – Pretendo desmascarar Kanon. Saga saberá que o irmão não é o anjo que diz ser.

- Ada, por Deus, esse menino já sofreu tanto, deixe-o em paz. – indignou-se o padre – Cedo ou tarde, essa paixonite que eles estão sentindo passará, eles são irmãos e se convencerão disso!

Adamantina empalideceu e mirou o padre que corou, dando-se conta das próprias palavras.

- Você está me dizendo que o Saga... – a mulher se interrompeu – Não pode ser, não o meu Saga!

- Eu não disse nada, Ada, por Deus! Deixe-os em paz! – pediu Nestor desesperado.

- Meu santo filho está... apaixonado pelo irmão, é isso que disse?

- Não, não foi isso que disse. – engoliu em seco Nestor – Quando falei paixonite, quis dizer da fascinação que sentem na presença do outro, não disse que fosse nada carnal ou consciente...

- Deus meus! O que o Saga lhe disse, Nestor? Tem que me dizer! – revoltou-se a mulher.

- Ele não me disse nada, e mesmo que dissesse, não revelaria um segredo de confissão, tu bem sabes disso! – o padre se ergueu – Vou embora. Espero que pense no que fará. Kanon já sofreu demais, ao menos seja humana com ele!

O padre pegou o chapéu e saiu da casa. Adamantina ficou parada no mesmo lugar, perturbada por aquela conversa. Saberia a verdade, se padre Nestor achara que conseguiu convencê-la, estava bem enganado. Ela descobriria se... se aquela abominação era verdade, e se fosse, daria um jeito para que Saga nunca mais desejasse ver o irmão.

-OOO-

- Que troço mais chato! – reclamou Kanon retirando as frutinhas da árvore – Isso não é trabalho pra homem!

- Cala a boca e colhe! – riu Saga – Depois dona Ada faz pratos deliciosos com isso!

O mais jovem riu e olhou o céu.

- Que merda, ainda vai chover! – reclamou.

- Para de praguejar! – riu Saga.

- Merda, merda, merda! – provocou Kanon. Apesar do serviço ingrato, o dia estava sendo muito divertido. Adorava a companhia de Saga, adorava conversar com ele, provocá-lo, ouvir seus _sábios_ conselhos.

Persegui-lo e derrubá-lo na grama para beijá-lo e arrancar-lhe gemidos aflitos.

- Você faz isso sempre? – perguntou Kanon enchendo seu pequeno cesto.

- Sim, desde que nosso pai fez a plantação.

- Você vinha com ele?

Saga percebeu leve incomodo na voz do irmão.

- Vinha sim. Por quê?

- Nada. – respondeu Kanon rapidamente – Naquela ali tem mais!

O mais jovem disse e correu em direção à outra oliveira. Saga interrompeu o que fazia, largou o cesto embaixo da árvore e foi até o irmão.

- Kanon, pára! – pediu puxando o braço do futuro arqueólogo o que fez com que o conteúdo do seu cesto fosse ao chão.

- Porra, Saga! Olha o que você fez! – Kanon tentou se inclinar para recolher os frutos, mas o irmão não deixou o puxando pelos cotovelos, o que o obrigou a encará-lo.

- Estou farto de mistérios! O que mais você esconde, Kanon?

- Nada, me solta, que merda! – tentou se libertar, mas as mãos de Saga continuaram presas a ele.

- Chega digo eu! Estou cansado de vê-lo fugir todos esses dias! Preciso saber, preciso entender! Sei que sente mágoa do papai por tudo que aconteceu, na verdade também estou magoado com tudo que me contou. Mas...

- Mas?

- Se o perdoar conseguirá viver melhor. – declarou Saga – Carregar o fardo da mágoa é tornar tudo ainda mais doloroso.

Kanon soltou um risinho irônico.

- Falou o _padreco_!

- Estou falando sério, Kanon.

- E eu também! – irritou-se o mais novo – Talvez essa seja sua vocação mesmo. Talvez o que sentimos seja mesmo algo demoníaco do qual deve fugir!

- Não seja idiota!

- Não, Saga, idiota está sendo você! – vociferou o futuro arqueólogo – Acha que simples palavras irão apagar a dor que sinto desde os nove anos? Acha que já não me foi dito que preciso perdoar? Porra! Você e suas frases de sacristia! Esquece essa história que é bem melhor pra você!

- Não! Eu não vou esquecer! – gritou Saga de volta – Eu te amo e quero ajudá-lo. E mesmo que me diga mil vezes que não quer minha ajuda, ainda assim insistirei, porque te amo!

Kanon baixou a cabeça com um suspiro vencido, então libertou um dos braços para afundar a mão na nuca do irmão e o puxar pra si, para um beijo voraz, Saga no início tentou recusar, mas logo seu corpo cedeu ao desejo e a língua do mais novo.

A chuva começou a cair e o beijo não parava; já estavam ensopados, era mais forte do que eles, assim como foi mais forte do que Saga poderia resistir, quando o irmão o livrou da camisa xadrez e desceu os dedos para livrá-lo da calça jeans; e o futuro padre se viu livrando-o da camiseta que ele usava e se deixando guiar para apóia-se no tronco de uma árvore, enquanto a língua e os dedos de Kanon o invadiam. Sem parar o beijo, o gêmeo mais novo se afastou o suficiente apenas para desabotoar a própria calça e puxar seu membro já túrgido para fora. Saga gemeu alto ao ser aguilhoado pelo pênis do irmão, que começou a estocar de imediato, no começo devagar, vencendo a resistência do canal estreito aos pouco, depois mais forte. Saga se apoiava entre a árvore e os ombros de Kanon; mantinha os olhos fechados em êxtase. Seu corpo foi suspenso por ele, enquanto estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e profundas o transiam. Agora ambos gritavam. Saga gozou primeiro derramando seu sêmen sobre o abdômen de ambos, Kanon com mais algumas estocadas se derreteu dentro do irmão e o puxou pra si, caindo sobre a grama molhada, Saga ainda sobre seu corpo, trocando um ardente beijo.

- Eu também te amo, Saga, muito. Mais do que pensei que esse meu coração de merda fosse capaz... – sussurrou afagando os cabelos do irmão, sentindo a chuva tépida escorregar por seu rosto.

- Então, deixe-me ajudá-lo...

- Você não pode. Ninguém pode. – sussurrou Kanon – Mas obrigado...

Saga o envolveu nos braços o abraçando forte, sentindo as batidas descontroladas do seu coração. Amava Kanon e lutaria por ele, sim, lutaria por aquele amor proibido.

Quando a chuva cessou, eles se ergueram e se vestiram para voltar a casa. Cataram as azeitonas espalhadas pelo chão, rindo da bagunça e se perguntando se elas ainda serviriam. Quando chegaram, não encontraram a mãe, mas havia um recado na geladeira que dizia que ela fora a Atenas e retornaria à noite. Não deram atenção. Foram para o quarto, tomaram banhos juntos e depois voltaram para a sala para ver televisão, já que com a chuva não daria para fazer muita coisa mesmo.

Ficaram um bom tempo trocando carinho e comendo pipoca vendo um filme qualquer até que o telefone tocou e Saga se ergueu para atender.

- Alô?

- Saga?

- Camus, por Deus! Onde você andou? O Milo estava desesperado atrás de você! – reclamou o grego.

- Ah, fique tranqüilo, eu já fiz as pazes com ele. – declarou o ruivo de forma fria – Onde você está? Estamos na casa do Aioros, gostaria que viesse aqui, preciso falar com você.

- Está chovendo, Kanon e eu resolvemos ficar em casa... – declarou sem convicção olhando para o irmão e cobrindo o telefone com as duas mãos para falar com o gêmeo mais novo – A turma está reunida na casa do Aioros, quer ir lá?

Kanon fez que não com a cabeça.

- Juro que será rápido. – insistiu Saga que já estava com saudades dos amigos.

- Tá bom, se você quer! – concordou a contra gosto o mais novo.

- Chegamos em vinte minutos, Camus.

- Ok, vou avisar aos outros e... Saga...

- Hum?

- Nada, quando você chegar aqui conversamos.

- Certo! – o geminiano desligou o telefone e se jogou no sofá, se aconchegando nos braços do irmão.

- Precisamos nos trocar. – volveu o mais jovem de modo preguiçoso – Tem certeza que quer ir?

- O Camus quer conversar comigo. – falou Saga.

Kanon bufou.

- Você ainda quer comer esse francês!

- Kanon, para com isso! – corou o mais velho – Ele é só meu amigo, sempre foi, sabe disso!

O futuro arqueólogo riu.

- Tá bom, então eu também não vou tentar comer ninguém tá bom? – provocou – Nem aquele namoradinho gostoso dele...

Levantou-se rápido do sofá, mas isso não o salvou de receber uma almofadas nas costas.

- Seu tarado, idiota! – resmungava Saga enquanto subia as escadas correndo atrás do irmão.

-OOO-

Uma música suave dominava o ambiente quando Saga e Kanon chegaram à casa de Aioros e Aiolia. O gêmeo mais velho sabia que os pais dos amigos estavam viajando e que o sagitariano não perderia a oportunidade de aproveitar a ausência do casal.

Quando os dois chegaram, todos os olhos se voltaram para eles. Naturalmente gêmeos sempre chamam a atenção, mas de fato, Kanon e Saga eram lindos! O mais velho vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde escuro; o mais novo vestia calça jeans preta e camisa também preta. Os cabelos de Saga estavam soltos, os de Kanon preso num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e levemente desalinhado, deixando-o incrivelmente sexy. Eram a visão de dois deuses e literalmente pararam a festa quando chegaram.

- Sejam bem vindos! – cumprimentou Aioros que de longe já estava meio bêbado. O rosto afogueado e o jeito amável demais de falar denunciavam isso.

- Oi, Oros, cadê a turma? – indagou Saga, procurando Camus com os olhos.

- Estão espalhados por aí. – disse o anfitrião – Entrem e divirtam-se!

Aioros se afastou e Saga localizou Camus e Milo numa das sacadas da imensa casa. os gêmeos se aproximaram deles.

- Camus? – Saga chamou o francês que miravam a bela vista, com os cotovelos apoiado na sacada. O ruivo se voltou e sorriu aquele sorriso raro que sempre deixava o futuro padre meio embasbacado.

- Olá, Saga, que bom que veio. – disse de forma neutra, voltando o olhar para Kanon em seguida – Oi, Kanon.

- Olá, Camus. – respondeu sem nenhum carisma. Milo se aproximou e abraçou Saga, falando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Obrigado por me ouvir. – disse. O geminiano sorriu quando ele se afastou e segurou o braço do ruivo possessivamente.

Os olhos de Kanon passaram por Milo e se desviaram para o rapaz parado mais adiante, mirando o mar. Seus cabelos cacheados bailavam a brisa marinha enquanto ele fumava um cigarro. Os olhos maliciosos de Milo seguiram os do irmão de Saga, parando no loiro.

- Esse é Afrodite, um amigo meu. – disse o loiro grego – Gostou dele?

Saga encarou o irmão que empalideceu. Esses eventos conseguiram chamar a atenção de Afrodite que se voltou para o grupo e deixou escapar um olhar estarrecido enquanto apagava o cigarro no batente.

O sueco se aproximou ajeitando a camisa azul claro que vestia e sorrindo confuso.

- Estou vendo dobrado? Zeus! Não me lembro de ter bebido tanto! – riu com charme – Kanon, então esse...?

- Esse é o Saga, Afrodite, meu irmão. – interrompeu o futuro arqueólogo muito sério. Seu olhar não deixando dúvida de que fazia uma advertência muda ao sueco.

Afrodite riu com malícia e estendeu a mão para Saga.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de capricho narcisista. – disse divertido – Prazer, Afrodite Laursen, eu e seu irmão somos bons amigos.

- Saga Vaskália. – disse o futuro sacerdote sério, não gostando nada dos olhares maliciosos que o jovem loiro trocava com seu irmão.

- Bem, vamos beber alguma coisa? – sugeriu Camus, percebendo o clima ruim entre eles e querendo acabar com aquilo – Saga, venha comigo, por favor...

O ruivo pegou o braço do amigo e saiu o arrastando, coisa que desagradou Kanon, mas Milo seguiu os dois. O ciumento escorpiano não deixaria seu francês sozinho.

Kanon voltou-se para Afrodite o encarando de forma irritada, o pisciano fez um sinal de paz com os dedos e o convidou para um canto enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com você. – falou depois de soltar à fumaça no ar – Afinal, somente alguém louco, não se apaixonaria por mim.

Kanon acabou rindo.

- Você não tem mesmo jeito, sueco, e depois sou eu o narcisista! – disse – Bem, agora sabe o tamanho da minha encrenca.

- Sim, sei, e o rapaz parece bem possessivo, não cansa de olhar pra cá.

Kanon olhou por cima do ombro, realmente Saga não deixava de olhar para eles, mesmo que disfarçadamente por cima do ombro de Camus.

- Assumimos que nos amamos. – disse o gêmeo mais novo – Mas não faço ideia do que isso vai dar, Dite, estou confuso, mas feliz sabe? Uma felicidade angustiante...

- A pior das felicidades. – suspirou o loiro – Devo acreditar que já contou a ele das nossas escapadinha? – Os olhos azul piscina do sueco encararam os verdes do grego e ele fez um gesto de reprovação – Acho melhor fazer isso logo, segredos nunca são bons.

- Como quer que fale isso a ele, Dite? – riu Kanon – Oi, amor, tá vendo aquele cara ali? Nós já transamos até as pernas tremerem!

Afrodite riu com vontade.

- Não seria uma forma muito legal... – observou – Mas se fosse você iria até ele, porque o gostosão do seu irmão está se mordendo de ciúmes.

- Eu também não gosto que ele fique com o ruivo, e olha a intimidade que eles têm? – deu de ombro o grego.

- Pelo que vejo, o ruivo é bastante apaixonado pelo meu amigo Milo, se sente algo por seu clone, é meramente platônico! – o loiro ajeitou os cabelos e apagou o cigarro – Bem, vou caminhar um pouco, nesse meio tempo, diga a verdade ao seu amante, sei que ele vai querer saber.

Afrodite saiu deixando Kanon sozinho e confuso. Tinha medo de qualquer ameaça que pudesse afastar Saga de si, não suportava a ideia de perdê-lo e tudo entre eles era tão impossível. Zeus! O que ele fez para merecer tantas dificuldades em sua vida? Não bastava tudo que já havia passado, por que tinha que se apaixonar por seu irmão gêmeo?

Pegou um copo e virou de vez nos lábios, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que era vodka pura, mas estava acostumado a beber, não seria aquilo que o derrubaria, resolveu andar um pouco também para espairecer. Ainda era cedo e a festa parecia que duraria toda a tarde e adentraria a noite.

- Milo, você poderia me deixar falar com o Saga a sós alguns minutos? – pediu Camus.

Milo demonstrou claramente que não gostou daquilo, mas resignou-se e se afastou. Saga mirou o amigo de modo preocupado, Camus estava muito sério e parecia ter algo muito importante a lhe dizer.

O francês pediu para que o geminiano o acompanhasse até a ampla varanda da casa. Saga o seguiu, os dois acabaram sentados na escada de madeira enquanto olhavam o mar.

- O que você queria tanto me falar, Camus? – indagou Saga afastando os cabelos que eram levados para o rosto pelo vento.

- Eu não sei bem. – confessou Camus – Só senti saudades de você. Acho que é o único da turma com quem consigo conversar.

Saga sorriu de canto de lábios.

- Sempre foi assim desde o colégio. Isso sempre deixou o Milo louco. – volveu divertido – Mas sei que algo aconteceu, embora talvez não seja algo concreto, o que foi?

- Vou embora de Corinto. – confidenciou – Isso aqui é pequeno demais pra mim e...

- E?

- Fui aceito no curso de sociologia da Sorbonne. – suspirou.

- Isso é ótimo, Camus! Meus parabéns! – sorriu Saga batendo no ombro do amigo.

- No dia que briguei com o Milo, foi quando recebi a correspondência da faculdade. Por isso ele não conseguia me achar, fui para Atenas, resolver as coisas...

- Mas qual o problema nisso? Isso será ótimo pra você. Sempre dissemos que não ficaríamos aqui a vida toda. – insistiu Saga.

- Milo ainda não sabe. – volveu Camus – Não tive coragem de contar a ele... Saga, ele não vai entender, não vai me perdoar...

Camus afundou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos, baixando a cabeça. Saga sorriu e o puxou pelo queixo para que o encarasse.

- Você o ama muito não é? – indagou sorrindo.

Camus ruborizou e baixou o olhar.

- Sim, muito. Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas... não me imagino vivendo sem ele.

- Por que não o chama para acompanhá-lo? Ele pode tentar uma vaga em alguma faculdade francesa também...

- Você sabe que o Milo tem uma vida super complicada com os pais. – explicou o ruivo – Eles nunca permitiriam que ele fosse embora assim, comigo então! Seria um inferno...

Saga umedeceu os lábios, confuso.

- Camus, posso garantir que há situações bem piores, mas para tudo tem uma saída e se vocês se amam é isso que importa.

Os olhos azuis do francês encararam os olhos de Saga meios desconfiados.

- É o que estou pensando? – indagou Camus muito sério.

Saga ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- O... o que você está pensando? – gaguejou sem jeito, desviando o olhar para o mar.

- Você e Kanon...

Saga emudeceu sem conseguir mirar o amigo.

- Desculpe-me a indiscrição, Saga, mas percebi que havia algo mais entre vocês que a simples relação de irmãos. Sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas o Milo achou o mesmo.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para ele, e Camus engoliu em seco.

- Isso é tão evidente? – perguntou Saga corado – Eu... Deus, Camus! Você pode imaginar como me sinto? Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo logo agora quando minha ida ao Vaticano está tão próxima! O que faço, Camus?

O ruivo colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, era o máximo de carinho que sua natureza fria e reservada lhe permitia fazer.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Saga. Nunca imaginei que você pudesse se envolver numa relação como essa...incesto...

Aquela palavra fez o geminiano estremecer, e Camus se sentiu mal com o que disse.

- Saga, me desculpe, eu não queria falar assim...

- É a verdade, Camus, por mais que doa. – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Saga – Eu um futuro padre tenho uma relação incestuosa com meu irmão...

Camus não sabia o que dizer para consolar o amigo. Chamara Saga, pois achara que em sua calma e sabedoria o amigo poderia ajudá-lo com Milo, e agora o via numa situação que nunca imaginou.

- Desculpe, Saga. – puxou o amigo pra si, o abraçando, meio sem jeito. Saga descansou o rosto no ombro cheiroso de Camus e chorou mais forte, entregando-se a angústia que sentia.

O que Camus não sabia era que aquela angústia não era apenas por sua situação com o irmão, mas também pelo medo que sentiu de perdê-lo com a forma que o mais novo olhou para o tal Afrodite. O gêmeo mais velho soube imediatamente que havia algo entre eles, algo forte. Os olhares que eles trocavam diziam isso.

Camus afagou os cabelos sedosos do amigo com carinho. Deixaria que Saga chorasse, mesmo porque não era muito bom com palavras. Naquele quesito, Milo sempre fora bem melhor que ele, o grego sempre tinha a palavra certa para tirar os amigos das situações difíceis.

- Acho que você deveria conversar com o Milo. – o ruivo deu voz aos pensamentos.

Saga balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu não quero que ninguém saiba, Camus, somente você, por favor.

- Mas sou um péssimo conselheiro, Saga. – sorriu o francês.

O grego se afastou dele, enxugou o rosto com as mãos, o encarando.

- Em meu lugar o que você faria? – perguntou direto.

Camus engoliu em seco. Se havia algo que não sabia fazer também era mentir.

- Sou um péssimo conselheiro, Saga. – repetiu desviando o olhar.

- Mas eu quero seu conselho mesmo assim. – insistiu o moreno – Você é meu melhor amigo, eu preciso saber da sua opinião.

- Saga...

- Por favor, Camus, eu suporto, pode dizer o que pensa.

O ruivo respirou fundo e mirou os olhos molhados do amigo.

- Eu acho que você não deveria mudar sua vida e tudo que quis por causa do Kanon, e não é porque ele é seu irmão, mas porque ele me parece uma pessoa instável. Eu não queria dizer isso porque eu não o conheço suficientemente bem para julgá-lo assim, é só minha impressão. Além do mais, eu estou sendo hipócrita, porque amo alguém que também é emocionalmente instável, e continuo com ele, mesmo sabendo que não deveria.

- Eu o amo... – murmurou Saga.

- Eu sei. Desculpe-me...

O geminiano passou as mãos nos cabelos nervoso.

- Tudo bem, você foi sincero, mas... Camus, assim como você sabe que o Milo é a pessoa totalmente errada pra você, também não há momentos que ele parece tudo de mais certo que lhe aconteceu?

Camus deixou escapar um sorriso.

- É exatamente isso, mon ami, as pessoas certas muitas vezes são as que achamos mais erradas. Por isso não queria opinar, porque meu cérebro diria algo a você que meu coração não aceita.

Saga sorriu e segurou o rosto de Camus entre as mãos.

- Eu vou embora com ele. – confidenciou – Vou arrumar minhas coisas e sumir sem dizer nada a ninguém. Se me despedir de minha mãe não terei coragem.

- Entendo. Eu aviso a ela depois que já estiver bem longe. – falou o francês – Eu só desejo que você seja muito feliz, Saga.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e puxou o amigo pra si num abraço apertado.

- Obrigado, Camus...

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, e não perceberam que da porta de vidro da casa, um enciumado Milo os observava. O loiro saiu dali minutos depois e pegou uma bebida, grunhindo de raiva.

- Qual foi, Milo? – indagou Aiolia que percebeu que o amigo estava nervoso.

- O Camus está lá fora pendurado no pescoço do Saga. – respondeu áspero – Às vezes acho que é com ele quem o Camus gostaria de ficar.

- Deixa de ser idiota! – reclamou Aiolia – Que motivo ele teria pra estar com você se quisesse ficar com o Saga?

- Minha insistência doentia por exemplo? – indagou virando outro copo de tequila.

- Ei, pára! – pediu Aiolia tirando o copo das mãos do loiro – Já me basta o Oros bêbado!

- E quem o elegeu babá oficial da turma? – resmungou Milo tentando tomar o copo das mãos de Aiolia.

- Eu, porra! Vocês parecem um bando de bebês, mesmo sendo mais velhos que eu! – reclamou – Agora se você não parar com esse copo, eu vou chamar o Camus!

Milo se convenceu; se tinha algo que não queria era falar com Camus naquele momento. Percebeu que muitas pessoas dançavam no centro da sala, entre elas, Kanon e Afrodite, resolveu se juntas a eles.

O som envolvente da música dominava o ambiente e se mesclava com perfumes e bebidas deixando um cheiro de luxúria pelo ar. Mesmo porque muitos estavam ali pelo prazer da caçada mesmo. Eram muito jovens e queriam sexo. No embalo da dança e da bebida, Afrodite ficou entre Kanon e Milo, sendo deliciosamente prensado por eles. O sueco era belo como poucos e sabia seduzir como ninguém. Ora segurava as mãos de Milo sobre si, hora deslizava as unhas pelo peito de Kanon que ria e continuava a dançar. O gêmeo mais novo sabia que Saga poderia entrar a qualquer momento e não queria magoar o irmão e ganhar uma briga sem propósito. Já bastava estar se roendo de ciúmes da "_conversa eterna_" entre ele e Camus na varanda. Não, era melhor parar com aquela dança licenciosa com o belo sueco. Queria dançar com Saga, todavia, achava melhor não incomodá-lo. Ele e o francês eram amigos, e Kanon tinha total confiança no irmão.

- Kanon! Estou falando! – disse Afrodite mais alto enquanto enlaçava o pescoço de Milo, ainda de costa para ele e tendo o seu beijado pelo escorpiano que já estava meio ébrio e perdia a noção.

- Você falou o quê? – indagou Kanon chegando mais perto.

- Em como seria delicioso nós três na cama? – sussurrou o loiro.

Milo corou e sorriu um tanto encabulado, mas seus olhos verdes encararam os de Kanon. Claro que nunca aceitaria aquilo! Mas não poderia dizer que a ideia não fosse excitante.

- Sim, seria uma delícia! – sorriu Kanon com malícia passando a língua nos lábios de forma devassa – Mas o Milo já tem dono, então deixe suas ideias pervertidas para outro! – riu descontraído e querendo mudar de assunto. Fugindo da tentação.

- É uma pena! – piscou Afrodite provocando – Mas pelo menos dançar com vocês eu posso não é?

- Claro! – disse Milo e empurrou o sueco pra Kanon que o segurou pela cintura.

Milo soprou o ar e deu um sugestivo olhar para a própria ereção desperta pelo rebolado de Afrodite contra seu corpo. Kanon percebeu e riu com vontade.

- Esse sueco é um cretino! – observou, e os três acabaram rindo e voltando a dançar de forma um pouco mais comportada.

Saga e Camus finalmente voltaram para dentro da casa, sendo logo "agarrados" por Aioros bêbado, que queria dançar com eles, mas os dois, levando com bom humor, conseguiram se desvencilhar do sagitariano que foi atrás do seu novo namorado, um espanhol.

Camus olhou para Milo e fez um sinal com o dedo o chamando. O loiro puxou Afrodite pra si e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido numa provocação ao ruivo, antes de deixar a pista de dança.

Ao ver Kanon sozinho com Afrodite, Saga sentiu um mal estar que não compreendeu. Resolveu que já era hora de ir embora, antes que tudo aquilo piorasse.

Aproximou-se do irmão o segurando delicadamente pelo braço.

- Kanon, eu quero ir embora. – sentenciou.

O mais novo não apresentou resistência.

- Eu já vou, Dite. – disse e deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto angelical do loiro. Saga não gostou nada de tanta intimidade.

- Me liga. – pediu Afrodite, mas sem provocação. Virou-se para Saga – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Cuide bem desse rapaz. – piscou.

O mais velho não respondeu, corou e saiu arrastando o irmão. Não queria se despedir de ninguém, depois ligaria para os amigos. Agora, assim como Camus, precisava resolver seus passos para o futuro.

Chegaram próximo a Harley Davidson, mas Saga impediu Kanon de ligar a moto.

- Precisamos conversar, Kanon, e não pode ser lá em casa.

- Quer ir a algum lugar? – indagou o mais novo engolindo em seco. Sabia que era sobre Afrodite.

- A praia. Vamos. – tomou a mão do irmão e seguiu pela areia até chegarem a alguns rochedos. A noite já havia caído e a brisa fria arrepiava suas peles levemente. Saga se sentou numa rocha mirando as ondas que se quebravam mais a frente.

- Kanon...Eu resolvi algo. Mas antes de lhe dizer o quê. Preciso saber se ainda guarda algum segredo.

- Do que está falando? – indagou fechando os olhos e suspirando.

- Do tal Afrodite... vocês... vocês...

- Transamos. – completou Kanon sentindo Saga estremecer – Tudo começou naquela noite que... Bem, Saga, o que importa é que não temos nada um com o outro, foi só sexo. Eu nem sabia que ele conhecia o Milo.

Saga engoliu em seco. Aquilo o magoava, mas sabia que não tinha o direito de se sentir ofendido.

- Saga, ele hoje é só um amigo... – insistiu Kanon incomodado com o silêncio do irmão – Eu amo você...

O mais jovem segurou a mão do mais velho com força. Saga encarou Kanon e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

- Tem certeza? – indagou – Eu senti algo muito forte entre vocês.

Kanon inspirou e expirou fundo.

- Há algo mesmo forte entre a gente. – confessou – Somos parecidos, sabemos nos divertir como ninguém e temos uma química foda na cama além de muito carinho um pelo outro, mas é só isso. Eu amo você.

Saga baixou o olhar, aquelas palavras doíam. Ele tinha vontade de bater em Kanon por ter deixado aquele loiro tocá-lo. Todavia, era racional para saber que não tinha esse direito.

- Com ele ao menos você não precisaria ficar se escondendo... – murmurou aflito.

- E o que isso importa, porra! Se é você que eu quero? – interrogou puxando o queixo do irmão sem delicadeza para que Saga o encarasse. O que viu em seus olhos foi muito medo e angústia.

- Você promete que nunca mentirá pra mim? – pediu o primogênito – Promete que nunca vai me trair e nem magoar, Kanon?

- Prometo. – Kanon soltou o queixo do irmão e cruzou os dedos os beijando de forma divertida, depois puxou Saga pra si o abraçando – Eu te amo tanto, Saga, de uma forma que você nunca seria capaz de compreender...

- Eu te amo também, Kanon... – sussurrou o mais velho fechando os olhos fortemente – Eu nunca vou deixá-lo, vou cuidar de você...

O mais jovem se afastou para mirar os olhos amorosos do mais velho.

- Promete, Saga? Promete que não me deixará sozinho de novo?

Saga engoliu em seco sentindo a dor e o medo que o irmão possuía. Como poderia dizer não? Como poderia dizer que também ele estava cheio de medos e dúvidas?

- Eu prometo, Kanon. Sempre estarei com você. – disse o apertando com mais força.

Kanon suspirou e eles ficaram em silêncio, sentindo a fria brisa do mar por um tempo, até que o mais novo se afastou, sorrindo.

- Que tal não voltarmos pra casa? – sugeriu – Podemos ir pra Atenas, nos hospedar num hotel...

- Não, Kanon, a mãe ficará preocupada. – negou Saga.

- Então liga pra ela e avisa, gênio! – provocou o outro – Vamos, Saga, só hoje! Juro que o trago de volta amanhã bem cedo. Vamos ser feliz só por hoje!

Saga sorriu.

- Está bem, mesmo porque, tenho algo importante para lhe dizer.

- Estou louco pra ouvir! – volveu Kanon correndo em direção a moto. Saga balançou a cabeça, adorava a energia que ele tinha. Montou na moto e eles saíram em direção a Atenas.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Desculpem-me a demora, travei na fic na reta final, mas juro que o próximo dessa vez já está a caminho, pois é uma extensão desse. Acho que mais dois capítulos e finalizo essa história dolorida XD!

Beijos especiais as pessoas pacientes que estão acompanhando em especial aquelas que deixam uma review de incentivo.

Kao-san, ShakaAmamiya, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi, Kayura_Yanagi, Vagabond, Mefram_Maru, milaangelica, saorikido, Kamy_Jaganshi, Arcueid.

Beijos de coração a todos vocês!

Sion Neblina

**Postado em 24/11/2010**


	10. Promessas partidas

**Promessas partidas**

**Capítulo 9**

_*****Promete que nunca vai me trair e nem magoar, Kanon?**_

_*****Promete, Saga? Promete que não me deixará sozinho de novo?**_

A noite foi muito divertida para os dois. Foram ao teatro, programa escolhido por Saga, depois jantaram num restaurante aconchegante e passaram a noite num pequeno hotel de frente ao mar.

Quando Saga acordou não encontrou Kanon na cama. Virou-se de súbito o procurando e sentiu o corpo dolorido. Fizeram amor a noite toda de forma completa, entregues como não haviam feito até então. O gêmeo mais velho já estava conformado em abandonar todas as suas convicções, todos os seus planos por Kanon, porque somente com ele era feliz. O que vivera até a chegada do irmão não tivera importância, sua vida só teve luz quando ele apareceu.

- Bom dia, amor... – Kanon disse entrando no quarto com uma bandeja – Olha, eu não sou bom com essas coisas, na verdade sou péssimo, mas veja se você gosta...

Saga se sentou, cobrindo-se com o lençol branco. Olhou a bandeja muito bem decorada com um ramo de flores delicadas amarradas por uma fita a um ramo de trigo: havia duas xícaras e um bule de louça branca, uma cesta com vários tipos de pães doces e salgados e outra com frutas variadas.

O mais velho sorriu.

— Obrigado. Estou mesmo faminto. — observou. Kanon colocou a bandeja sobre a cama e se sentou atrás de Saga, de modo que o irmão ficasse entre suas pernas. Beijou-lhe os cabelos sempre tão perfumados e depois seu pescoço alvo, enquanto Saga saboreava um _croissant_.

— Queria ficar aqui, assim com você pra sempre... — sussurrou o gêmeo mais novo — Temos mesmo que voltar?

Saga assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se um pouco nos braços do irmão e lhe beijando os lábios antes de oferecer-lhe um pedaço do _croissant_ que Kanon aceitou de bom grado.

— Infelizmente não podemos ficar aqui pra sempre. Adoraria, mas precisamos voltar. — disse Saga experimentando o café — Precisamos falar com nossa mãe...

— Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ela. — tornou Kanon — Vou lá, pego meus pertences, incluindo você, maninho, e vou embora sem nem dar adeus! — riu, voltando a beijar o pescoço de Saga lhe causando arrepios.

O mais velho suspirou se sentindo bem como nunca naqueles braços.

— Eu preciso conversar com ela. — explicou — Claro que não vou falar que nós dois... Bem, preciso explicar meus motivos para não querer me tornar padre...

Kanon sorriu sacana e mordicou a orelha do mais velho.

— Seu motivo... — sussurrou lambendo o lóbulo e sentindo os arrepios de tesão que causava em Saga — É que está completamente viciado no meu pau...

— Kanon seu indecente! — exclamou Saga vermelho como um tomate, se afastando do irmão. Kanon riu com vontade. Adorava provocar Saga e ver aquela carinha de santo coradinha como agora. Tinha esperança de um dia acabar com aquela adorável timidez do seu gêmeo. Será que queria mesmo acabar com ela? Saga era tão perfeito daquela forma. Não, não queria mudar nada nele, era daquele jeito que gostava.

— Vai negar? — piscou Kanon, e Saga lhe lançou um olhar atravessado e ficou comendo em silêncio.

Kanon se espreguiçou virilmente, olhando o irmão com malicia, fazendo Saga estremecer e perder completamente a atenção ao que fazia, derramando leite na bandeja. O mais novo riu mais e o puxou pra si.

— Quando irá se acostumar com minhas provocações?

— Quando vai deixar de ser safado? — indagou Saga, mas sorriu, não conseguia se irritar com Kanon, não depois de ele ter sido tão romântico e lhe levar café na cama.

O gêmeo mais novo afastou a franja da testa do mais velho com carinho.

— Hum... se fizer isso perco todo meu charme... — sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios carnudos de Saga em um beijo sensual, saboreando sem pressa cada parte de sua boca. Saga largou a torrada que segurava na bandeja para enlaçar o pescoço do amado. Caíram na cama para se amarem novamente.

"_Eu preciso tanto de você, Saga. Minhas manhãs só podem ser felizes se você estiver comigo... Diz que sempre estará comigo?" _

Sussurrava Kanon enquanto beijava cada centímetro da pele clara do irmão. Fizeram amor novamente, depois ficaram algumas horas na cama, sonolentos, abraçados.

- Temos que ir, Kanon...

- Eu sei... – murmurou o outro escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. – Não poderíamos ficar aqui e viver de amor pra sempre?

Saga riu e afagou os cabelos do mais jovem.

- É uma ideia tentadora, mas não pode ser...

- Hum... o que você tinha pra me dizer ontem de tão importante? – perguntou com o rosto ainda escondido no travesseiro – Pensou que eu iria esquecer?

- Não. – sussurrou Saga beijando o ombro forte do irmão – Eu queria dizer que aceito ir embora com você e que te amo, e que nada nem ninguém me afastará de você...

Kanon se apoiou no cotovelo para encarar o rosto do irmão.

- Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo sabia?

Saga sorriu e o beijou de leve.

- Vamos! – disse se erguendo da cama e correndo para o banheiro.

A viagem de volta a Corinto foi divertida. Fizeram duas aparadas para andar um pouco por alguns lugares bonitos, tirando algumas fotos e aproveitando para namorar. Sabiam que teriam um grande problema no momento em que o gêmeo mais velho dissesse à mãe que não pretendia mais se ligar a igreja e pior, no momento que dissesse que iria seguir o irmão pelo mundo. Por isso, aproveitava ao máximo todos os momentos como se fossem os últimos. No fundo de suas almas, sabiam mesmo que poderiam ser.

"_É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã, porque se você parar pra pensar, na verdade não há..."_

- Que música é essa? – Saga indagou enquanto Kanon cantarolava. Estavam sentados num precipício, olhando o mar que se quebrava nas rochas abaixo deles. O gêmeo mais novo sentando entre as pernas do mais velho.

- Não me lembro o nome, aprendi com meu tio, há muito anos atrás. Ele a cantarolava de vez em quando... – respondeu suspirando.

- Você gostava muito dele?

- Muito. Ele era um cara legal, culto, alegre, gostava de contar histórias sobre as viagens que fazia...

Saga ajeitou o irmão nos braços e beijou seus cabelos sedosos. Sentia-se em paz como há muito não se sentia.

- É uma música bonita... – sussurrou.

- Bonita e triste. Fala de suicídio. – falou Kanon melancólico.

O mais velho fechou os olhos aspirando profundamente e sentindo a brisa fria sobre o rosto.

- Dizem que todo amor é uma forma de suicídio... – proferiu suavemente – Não me lembro quem disse isso, mas falou algo como se amar fosse está à beira de um precipício como estamos agora...

Kanon sorriu e beijou a mão do irmão.

- E cair nele é o nosso maior êxtase, não é isso? Eu sou o precipício em que você caiu, mano...

- Você tem razão. – Saga esboçou um sorriso feliz – E é um precipício do qual não quero sair nunca mais...

Kanon virou-se nos braços do irmão e tomou-lhe os lábios. Trocaram um beijo apaixonado, mas cheio de ternura. Então resolveram voltar para casa. Era o momento de deixar o sonho e encarar a realidade.

**-Meu irmão, Meu pecado-**

A Harley Davidson buzinou e parou em frente à pequena cerca de madeira. Os gêmeos estranharam o carro importado parado ao lado da mesma. Já era de tarde quando finalmente chegaram a casa. Kanon desceu do veículo seguido por Saga, tirando a chave da moto.

- De quem é esse carro? – indagou ao mais velho que deu de ombro.

- Nunca vi por aqui.

Kanon sentiu uma sensação ruim no peito, mesmo não sabendo o porquê, era como se farejasse que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Vamos entrar. – disse se adiantando e abrindo o portão.

A porta da frente estava aberta e eles ouviram vozes nervosas, antes de ver as pessoas que estavam ali. Saga mirou o rosto do irmão que estava boquiaberto, mirando estarrecido o homem que acompanhava Adamantina.

Eles estavam sentados, provando café e discutiam em voz baixa até que se deram conta da presença dos gêmeos. Saga reparou que o homem era bonito, deveria ter algo em torno de 35 anos, vestia-se elegantemente e tinha um olhar mais que feroz.

- Qual dos dois é meu Kanon? – ele perguntou com suavidade enquanto olhava de um para o outro.

Os olhos do gêmeo mais velho se voltaram para o mais novo que engoliu em seco sem nada dizer.

- Kanon, apresente seu... amigo, ao seu irmão. – disse Adamantina seca – Seja educado ao menos uma vez em sua vida.

- Esse... esse homem não é meu amigo... – negou Kanon entre dentes, terrivelmente perturbado. Depois seus olhos magoados se voltaram para a mãe – O que significa isso?

Adamantina se ergueu calmamente e encarou o filho mais novo.

- Você pode até conseguir enganar o bobo do Saga se fazendo de bom moço, mas a mim que conheço toda sua história, Kanon, você não poderá fazer isso!

- O que quer dizer? – indagou o jovem desesperado. Saga, calado, percebia que o rosto do irmão tremia, nunca o vira tão perturbado.

A mulher se virou para Saga.

- Quando o seduziu, ele lhe contou que tinha um amante?

O futuro padre corou fortemente olhando entre a mãe, o irmão e o homem sentando tranquilamente no sofá.

- Mãe...

- Não negue, Saga! Sei exatamente que o Kanon com um ardil de satanás o seduziu e que vocês... Oh, Deus! Que pecado!

O gêmeo mais velho permaneceu calado, mas Kanon o olhou de forma desesperada.

- Não acredite neles, Saga... eu... eu...

- Você é um prostituto imundo! – gritou a mãe – Você se perdeu e agora veio aqui para destruir o seu irmão, por vingança!

- Não, não é isso! Nunca foi! – gritou Kanon desesperado – Eu... – olhou o irmão, procurou seus olhos, mas o olhar de Saga estava cravado no chão de tanta vergonha que sentia – Eu não sou amigo ou amante dele, Saga! Nunca fui!

O homem estranho finalmente se ergueu do sofá de forma afetada, passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros bem cortados.

- Por favor, Kanon meu bem, vamos parar com isso! – disse ele – Tivemos tórridos momentos juntos, isso você não pode negar.

Kanon não estava interessado no que ele dizia, queria apenas que Saga o olhasse, queria apenas ser mais importante que o chão naquele momento.

- Saga olha pra mim! – gritou. O mais velho finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele – Eu não tenho nada com ele há muito tempo...

- Então já teve... – murmurou o futuro padre.

Kanon se sentiu ainda mais aflito com as palavras do irmão. Era evidente que Saga começava a duvidar dele, e não queria isso.

- Era ele, Saga! Era ele o amante do meu tio que me forçava! – confessou escondendo o rosto com as mãos – Por Zeus! Acredita em mim!

- Não acredite nele, Saga! – volveu Adamantina se aproximando do mais velho e tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos – Meu filho, eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida. Não estou fazendo isso para machucar você ou seu irmão, estou fazendo isso para livrá-lo de cometer o maior erro da sua vida!

Saga se afastou das mãos da progenitora dando um passo para trás.

- Por que fez isso? Por que trouxe esse homem que machucou o Kanon aqui? – indagou revoltado.

- Machuquei? – o homem indagou e olhou do gêmeo mais novo para o outro com ironia – Foi isso que você disse a ele, Kan?

O olhar raivoso de Kanon encarou o loiro.

- Não insista nessa mentira, Alex ou eu...

- Ou você o quê, Kan? – interrompeu Alex com uma risada debochada – Tá, admito que no começo até que você resistia, mas depois virou meu amante por conta própria, esqueceu?

- Eu era uma criança! – bradou Kanon sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto. Sua vontade era apertar o pescoço de Alex até ele sufocar e morrer, mas precisa se controlar; precisava explicar as coisas a Saga.

Voltou-se para o irmão.

- Saga, foi aquela história que eu contei a você... – tentou explicar a um Saga estarrecido e confuso demais – Ele me obrigava, me machucava e...e... chegou um momento que...eu achava que gostava! Inclusive que gostava dele! Eu tinha 13 anos na época... eu... Por favor, Saga, acredita em mim...

Alex fez um barulho característico com a língua.

- Por que não fala tudo para ele, Kanon? – indagou – Fala a verdade. Fala que você era tão ou mais cretino que eu...

- Cala essa boca! – irritou-se o mais jovem – Você é um filho da puta, Alex! Por que não me esquece, hein? Por que essa obsessão por mim?

- Eu sempre disse que amo você, Kan. – disse o homem – E que não adiantaria fugir de mim, eu sempre o acharei, não importa aonde vá.

- Você é doente Alex! – voltou-se para a mãe – E você... por que me odeia tanto?

Adamantina o ignorou, voltou-se novamente para Saga.

- Vê? Ele é apenas um homem promiscuo e libertino. Você é apenas uma presa fácil para ele, meu filho.

- Ele me ama. – disse Saga com lágrimas nos olhos – Ele sim me ama e não você. Você só quer que eu satisfaça seus caprichos...

- Não, isso não é verdade. Alex, eu o trouxe aqui para que contasse toda a história ao Saga, por que não faz isso logo? – irritou-se a mulher.

O loiro deu dois passos na direção do futuro padre, mas foi interrompido por Kanon.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar dele. Não se atreva a dizer nada a ele... Nenhuma de suas mentiras!

- Mentiras? – Alex riu alto – Eu nunca minto, Kan, você sabe disso. Do que tem tanto medo? Tem medo que seu irmão saiba das coisas baixas que fez? Tem medo que ele saiba que planejou a morte do seu velho tio para ficar com sua fortuna quando soube que ele deixou tudo pra você?

- Não... – sussurrou Kanon e encarou Saga que arregalou os olhos lívido e atônito.

- Não minta. Quantas vezes ficamos deitados na cama, depois de nos amar, planejando como seria sua morte?

Os olhos de Kanon tremeram e novas lágrimas se derramaram, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Saga.

- Eu tinha 13 anos... – murmurou tentando se justificar, mas o irmão não parecia mais acreditar em suas palavras. Seus olhos também se derramaram e ele se voltou para a janela fugindo do olhar do irmão.

- Sim, você tinha 13 anos, mas já sabia muito bem o que queria. – volveu Alex – Tanto que na primeira oportunidade usou seus... dons! Para conseguir tudo que queria. Fala pra ele, Kan, diz como fez sexo com um velho moribundo para ter seu nome como único em seu testamento?

- Não foi por isso... – balbuciava Kanon desesperado.

- Foi por isso sim, não negue...

- Não, não foi... Saga, por...

- Chega! – gritou Saga mirando o irmão e depois todos naquela sala – Vocês são todos... podres! Todos vocês!

- Não filho...

- Não me toca! – Adamantina tentou se aproximar, mas o gêmeo mais velho gritou como um animal ferido, olhando a mãe com tanta mágoa que ela estremeceu – Por que, mãe? Por que me machucar assim?

- É para o seu bem, filho...

- Nunca foi! Nunca foi por mim, sempre foi por você mesma! – gritou Saga caminhando a passos largos para a porta e saindo.

- Saga! – Kanon o seguiria, mas Adamantina se postou na frente da mesma o impedindo.

- Sai da minha frente ou...

- Ou? De todas as coisas vis que fez, agora vai bater na própria mãe?

- O que você quer com tudo isso? Por que me odeia assim? – Kanon não conseguia mais deter as lágrimas. Pensar que estava perdendo Saga por causa dela era inadmissível. Era inadmissível que depois de tudo que passaram para ficar juntos, para finalmente aceitarem que se amavam, Alex aparecesse e estragasse as coisas com suas mentiras.

- Eu não o odeio. Você estragou a vida da minha família uma vez e não quero que faça novamente.

- Eu estraguei? O que eu fiz? – gritou desesperado colocando as mãos na cabeça – Eu era um menino, eu fui estuprado e abandonado por vocês, o que eu fiz de tão errado assim?

Kanon se sentou no chão e escondeu o rosto nos braços apoiados no joelho. Já não conseguia conter a comoção que o dominava. Só tinha vontade de morrer, de se enterrar na mais profunda catacumba e esquecer tudo aquilo. Doía... doía muito, muito mais do que ele pensou que fosse doer um encontro com o passado daquela forma.

- Você destruiu a minha vida! – gritou Adamantina com tanto ódio que o rapaz ergueu os olhos para encará-la.

A mulher arfava encarando o filho.

- Eu tenho que dizer isso, tenho que fazer ou vou explodir! – disse ela batendo no peito.

Kanon continuava a encarando sem nada dizer.

- Sabe o que aconteceu de verdade naquela noite, Kanon? Você quer mesmo saber?

- Quero! Se isso explicar porque você me odeia assim eu quero!

- Então direi. – a mulher respirou fundo – Naquela noite, a noite em que você chegou do hospital, enquanto você descansava tranqüilo em seu quarto, o Tales saiu de casa e demorou a chegar. Choveu muito naquela noite, eu estava aflita na sala, abraçada ao Saga, temendo o pior e o pior aconteceu...

- O-o... que quer dizer? – gaguejou o jovem sentando no chão.

- Seu pai, com as informações conseguidas do Saga, encontrou o homem que... que fez aquilo com você... – as lágrimas começaram a descer do rosto da mulher – Ele o amava tanto, Kanon, tanto...

- Não... – murmurou Kanon antevendo o que seria dito.

- Ele o matou! O matou depois de surrá-lo, de violentá-lo, de fazer tantas atrocidades! – disse Adamantina fechando os olhos com força – Por sua causa seu pai se tornou um animal como aquele homem!

- Não, não... – Kanon passava as mãos nos cabelos de forma frenética e atormentada.

Alex que não sabia daquela história se arrependeu de estar ali. Não pensara que a situação fosse tão séria, a mulher o enganara, dissera que o menino estava apenas de namorico com o irmão e que precisava tirá-lo de lá, e ele, como queria Kanon de volta, aceitou ajudá-la. Grande erro.

- Sim, Kanon, sim! – gritou a mãe – Ele fez isso para se vingar da dor que você sentiu! Ele o vingou e o que você deu a ele por isso? Raiva, desprezo? Você sabe por que você partiu? Partiu para que não fosse descoberto que seu pai era um assassino, e não foi ideia dele, foi do padre Nestor, pra quem ele confessou tudo. Ele... ele achou que se você não fosse afastado, a cidade acabaria descobrindo e ligando uma coisa a outra e havia o Saga que era uma criança e poderia contar tudo. O Tales nunca quis se afastar de você, ele o amava muito... – a mulher caiu num choro convulsivo – Ele só quis defender você, proteger a família e... você o odiou durante toda sua vida...Imagina a dor que ele sentiu? Imagina a depressão que o abateu tanto que o matou em menos de dez anos?

- Isso... isso é mentira... – murmurou Kanon sentindo um aperto tão grande no peito que acho que morreria ali, naquele momento.

- Você não tinha esse direito, Ada.

Ambos se voltaram para a cozinha ao ouvir a voz do padre Nestor.

- O Tales viveu para guardar esse segredo. Ele enfrentou a dor de manter o filho longe de si, para que sua família não ficasse desamparada. Por que odeia tanto o Kanon? Ele era um menino inocente. Se ele se tornou um pervertido, devasso ou qualquer coisa, a culpa não foi dele.

- Ele desprezou o pai e a mim durante toda sua vida! – rosnou a mulher – Ele nunca teve um pingo de gratidão pela renuncia do Tales.

- Eu não sabia! – gritou Kanon – Eu não sabia!

- Então, se agora sabe da verdade. Suma, desapareça da vida do Saga! Não destrua a vida dele como fez com a do seu pai!

Kanon se ergueu e saiu correndo, empurrando a mulher e abrindo a porta.

- Kanon, Kanon, volte! – Nestor tentou impedir, mas já era tarde. O rapaz montou na moto e saiu a toda velocidade que a Harley Davidson permitia. Mal via a estrada de tanto que seus olhos eram invadidos pelas lágrimas. A última vez que chorara tanto fora há 11 anos, mas naquele momento era a única coisa que tinha vontade. Chorar, chorar sem parar por sua crueldade, por sua ignorância e pelo ódio que cultivara durante tanto tempo.

Parou a moto em um lugar qualquer, uma enseada, e correu para o mar, entrando na água com roupa e tudo. Seu peito arfava violentamente causando espasmos e dor aos seus pulmões. Mergulhou molhando os cabelos e libertando o grito preso por horas na garganta:

PAI!

**-Meu irmão, Meu pecado-**

Saga correu para o campo das oliveiras e se sentou embaixo de uma árvore abraçado aos próprios joelhos.

Soltou um brado de dor e revolta, batendo o punho contra a testa. Doía demais! Imaginar que Kanon o enganara, que ele foi capaz de atitudes vis o destruía. A imagem daquele homem... O que sua mãe fizera o levando até ali...

Só tinha vontade de gritar de dor e raiva. Não sabia muito bem no que pensar e o que sentir... Só era muito dolorido...

Chorou. Chorou como nunca pensando em todas as coisas vis que o irmão fizera, na vida promiscua que ele teve...

"Você é apenas mais um para ele..." Foi isso que dissera Adamantina. Será que aquilo era verdade? Não! Não podia ser! Kanon o amava.

"_Eu sempre disse que amo você, Kan. E que não adiantaria fugir de mim, eu sempre o acharei, não importa aonde vá."_

A voz odiosa daquele homem ecoou em seus pensamentos e sua mente teve um estalo. Era mentira! Suas palavras, tudo que dissera de Kanon era mentira. Sua mãe trouxera aquele homem com o único intuito de separá-los.

- Kanon... – murmurou sentindo mais lágrimas nos olhos. Ele prometera que nunca deixaria o irmão sozinho e foi o que fez na primeira oportunidade. Deus! Abandonara-o sozinho! Ele deveria estar terrivelmente perdido!

Ergueu-se rápido e correu de volta a casa a toda velocidade que suas pernas permitiram, mas a encontrou vazia. Não havia sinal de ninguém nem de sua mãe, nem daquele homem e muito menos de Kanon. Precisava encontrá-lo, dizer que estava errado, pedir perdão, o problema era que não sabia por onde começar a procurar.

Tirou o celular do bolso e com mãos trêmulas ligou para o amigo.

- Alô, Camus? Por favor, eu preciso que me ajude...

- Ah, Saga... O que houve?

- Preciso achar o Kanon, aconteceu algo horrível e... eu preciso que me ajude, Camus, por favor.

- Calma, Saga, onde você está?

- Em casa... – murmurou.

- Encontre-me no bar de sempre, lá conversamos.

- Certo.

O geminiano desligou o telefone e resolveu fazer o que o amigo lhe propôs.

**-Meu irmão, Meu pecado-**

Kanon parou sua Harley Davidson na frente do "celeiro", o mesmo bar que ele conhecera Afrodite. Sentou-se ao balcão e pediu um dose de uísque puro e depois mais outra, virando o copo de vez. Não conseguia pensar muito, não conseguia prosseguir. Estava num abismo e não sabia como deixá-lo. Sua única saída era fugir, ir embora de vez. Não suportaria ver o desprezo nos olhos de Saga novamente, a dor e a decepção que vira.

Seu coração doía também com a descoberta da "inocência" do pai. Como fora injusto! Mas como poderia saber?

Passou as mãos nos cabelos ainda úmidos de água do mar, agoniado e pediu mais um copo de uísque. Por que sua vida tinha que ser daquela forma? Por que Alex tinha que voltar e ressuscitar tantas velhas mágoas? A mágoa que tinha por ter enganado o tio; a mágoa que tinha por ter sido manipulado por Alex que lhe dissera que o maior presente que poderia dar ao velho era seu corpo. A mágoa que tinha daquele gesto humilhante de sadismo extremo do ex-amante que se aproveitou de uma criança e de um homem doente e bêbado.

Sim, aquilo era algo que ele fazia de tudo para não se lembrar.

- Aquele tarado, filho de uma... – resmungou indignado se sentindo novamente sujo e vazio.

- Igual pra mim...

Ele ouviu a voz familiar e se virou para o rapaz que sentava ao seu lado. O loiro lhe lançou um sorriso fraco e pegou o copo que o _barman_ lhe serviu.

- Oi, Kanon...

- Oi, Milo. – disse virando seu uísque mais uma vez – Aprendeu a distinguir entre Saga e eu?

- Não. Mas nunca vi o Saga tomando uísque puro. – respondeu o loiro – Qual o seu motivo para estar aqui enchendo a cara?

- Minha vida inteira... – murmurou Kanon com os olhos perdidos.

Milo passou a mão no cabelo nervoso, enquanto sorvia seu uísque.

- O Dite está vindo pra cá, ele é a melhor pessoa para você desabafar. Hoje não sou um bom ouvinte. – confessou com melancolia.

- E o seu motivo qual é?

- O meu motivo é ruivo, lindo e mede 1,84 m... – sorriu de canto de lábios – Ele me chutou...

Kanon deixou um risinho de escárnio escapar.

- Ele é um babaca mesmo. Quem em sã consciência dispensaria um presente do seu tamanho, Milo?

- Na verdade... ele vai estudar em Paris... – suspirou o loiro – Sei que é o melhor pra ele, aqui não tem nada de bom pra ninguém mesmo, então resolvi deixá-lo menos culpado e terminar tudo antes que ele precisasse fazer isso.

- Por que você não vai com ele? – indagou Kanon.

- Por que... ele não me quer... – murmurou Milo com tanta dor que o geminiano a sentiu. Kanon colocou a mão no ombro dele como apoio.

- Se isso for verdade, ele é mesmo um babaca.

Os olhos verdes de Milo marejaram, e ele segurou o ombro de Kanon da mesma forma.

- Obrigado. – disse – O que acha de tomar uma cerveja lá fora, na praia?

Kanon deu de ombros. Nesse momento Afrodite entrou no bar com seu charme natural, fumando um cigarro. Sorriu sacana e piscou para os dois gregos que bebiam uísque, se aproximando.

- Oi, rapazes, o que aconteceu? Vocês estão péssimos! – indagou olhando de um para o outro.

- Dores de amor. – respondeu Milo teatralmente.

Afrodite fez um becinho de peninha e abraçou ambos pelos ombros, beijando o rosto de um e depois de outro.

- Ah, meus meninos, titio Afrodite vai cuidar de vocês! – caçoou conseguindo arrancar riso dos dois mesmo em meio a latente melancolia.

- Vamos beber na praia? Lá ficamos mais livres para conversar. – insistiu Milo.

- Claro!

Os três pediram cervejas, pagaram e saíram do bar.

**-Meu irmão, meu pecado-**

Saga encontrou Camus que percebeu o quanto o amigo estava perturbado.

- Saga, o que aconteceu? – indagou o ruivo preocupado.

- Eu... Eu estraguei tudo, Camus, ele confiava em mim e eu o abandonei na primeira oportunidade como todos sempre fizeram! – dizia Saga nervoso – Preciso encontrá-lo, Camus, por favor, me ajude a encontrá-lo!

- Sim, calma, Saga, por que não me conta o que aconteceu no caminho?

O geminiano assentiu com a cabeça e os dois começaram a andar.

**-Meu irmão, meu pecado-**

Os três jovens estavam sentados de fronte ao mar, cada qual com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos.

- É impressão minha ou nós três estamos na pior merda da nossa vida? – perguntou Afrodite tragando e depois apagando o cigarro.

- Você também, Dite? – indagou Milo bebericando a cerveja.

- Ah, sim, você sabe de que estou fugindo, meu amigo! – respondeu Afrodite e encarou Kanon – E você, o que fará, gostosão?

- Vou embora. – respondeu o moreno – Não há mais porque ficar. Saga... ele... ele nunca acreditará em mim.

- Dê um tempo a ele. – pediu Milo que já estava a par da história – É difícil, mas se ele o ama...

Kanon riu e mirou o mar agitado.

- Sabem, loiros queridos – começou com ironia -, se existe um Deus, com certeza ele me odeia!

- E a mim também! – riu Afrodite.

- Deus não existe... – murmurou Milo sorvendo sua cerveja e deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto – Se ele existisse, não deixaria que me apaixonasse...

- O amor é bom. – sorriu Afrodite com melancolia – Pena que nunca amei. Talvez se amasse teria força para fugir de minha vida de pobre menino rico!

- Mas você fugiu, Dite! – volveu Milo – Seus pais queriam que você estivesse lá e você está aqui.

- Temporariamente. – sorriu o sueco com ironia – Assim que essas férias acabarem, volto a ser o filhinho exemplar do clã Laursen.

- Que merda! – riu Kanon terminando sua cerveja e jogando a garrafa longe – Deus não existe mesmo!

_Deus não existe._

_Mas se ele existisse,_

_ele viveria no céu acima de mim,_

_em uma nuvem grande e gorda lá em cima._

_ele é mais branco que o branco e mais limpo que o limpo._

_ele quer me alcançar._

Afrodite começou a cantarolar a música. Kanon e Milo sorriram com melancolia e suspiraram. O escorpiano apoiou a cabeça no ombro do geminiano enquanto mirava o sueco cantar.

_Deus não existe,_

_Mas se ele existisse, eu sempre o notaria._

_Se preparando em seu quarto aéreo._

_Ele está escolhendo suas luvas tão brutalmente._

_Ele quer me tocar._

Afrodite se ergueu e começou a dançar, continuando a cantar.

_E__stou andando humildemente por uma rua estreita._

_P__uxando meu colarinho que cresce._

_E__u o conheci uma vez._

_R__ealmente me surpreendeu._

_E__le me colocou em uma banheira._

_M__e deixou melodicamente limpo. realmente limpo._

Kanon e Milo começaram a bater palmas enquanto Afrodite cantava cada vez mais alto e mais empolgado vez por outra bebericando a cerveja, fechando os olhos totalmente entregue a melodia.

_Para criar um universo você precisa_

_Provar o fruto proibido._

_Ele disse oi. eu disse oi. eu continuei limpo._

_Deus não existe._

_mas se ele existisse ele gostaria de descer daquela nuvem._

_P__rimeiro dedos de marzipan do que mãos de mármore._

_M__ais silencioso do que o silêncio e mais lento que a lentidão._

_M__ergulhando em minha direção. Meu colarinho é sala imensa para duas mãos, elas começam no peito e se movem lentamente para baixo._

Kanon se ergueu e envolveu o sueco pela cintura, as mãos se mexendo na mesma direção dita pela música, cantando e dançando com ele, Afrodite riu com prazer, deixando os dedos do grego escorregarem por seu corpo. Não demorou muito para Milo se erguer também. Eram três loucos dançando na praia numa noite fria.

_Ele disse oi. Eu disse oi. Eu continuei limpo. Eu estava melodicamente limpo. Eu estava surpreso._

_Do mesmo jeito que você iria ficar._

Eles continuaram a dançar e cantar até que os três ergueram as mãos para os céus, vendo os relâmpagos que começavam a clarear a noite e gritaram a todo pulmão:

_Deus, Deus. Ele não existe. Deus Deus!_

Os três se abraçaram ainda repetindo: _Deus não existe! Deus não existe!_

Kanon e Afrodite se beijaram, lágrimas desciam dos três belos rostos naquela praia. O geminiano deixou os lábios do sueco para puxar Milo pra si e beijá-lo também. O escorpiano não opôs resistência. Logo os lábios dos três se reversavam em beijos cada vez mais sôfregos.

- Prometam-me que nenhum de nós ficará sozinho de novo? – pediu Kanon num sussurro para logo voltar a beijar Milo. Os outros dois assentiram com a cabeça. Abraçaram-se os três com força e carinho, fincando aquela promessa.

**-Meu irmão, meu pecado-**

Já era alta madrugada. Saga e Camus passaram toda a noite procurando por Kanon, mas não o encontraram. Estavam exaustos. Saga mais que tudo estava perdido e arrependido por ter sido manipulado daquela forma por Adamantina e o tal Alex. Imaginava o que o irmão estaria sentindo. Imaginava tantas coisas! Kanon sozinho, triste e abandonado como na infância, vítima de abusos de tantas pessoas. Deus! Como pode ser tão fraco? Como pode abandoná-lo naquele momento? Como pudera duvidar de tudo que viveram, de tudo que sentiam?

"O que acontecer será toda minha responsabilidade..." Murmurou pra si. Camus que seguia com ele o mirou de lado.

- Não pensei assim, Saga, o Kanon é adulto, ele está bem. – disse o ruivo.

- Eu sei, mas... será que ele irá me perdoar, Camus? Perdoar por ter duvidado dele? – indagou angustiado.

- Claro que sim. Quem ama de verdade sempre perdoa. – o francês foi firme e sorriu afagando rudemente os cabelos molhados de orvalho do amigo.

Caminharam durante mais um tempo calado, ambos estavam angustiados, embora Camus não demonstrasse isso em seu semblante.

- Milo terminou comigo. – disse da mesma forma fria.

Saga ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Por causa da viagem?

- Sim. Ele... aquele idiota disse que não quer ser um peso em minha vida, como se... como se houvesse vida pra mim sem ele, Saga!

- Ah, Camus... eu... eu sinto muito...

- O Milo é teimoso. Ele queria que eu desistisse da Sorbonne, mas... – o ruivo encarou o amigo – Desistir de ir para a França seria desistir de todos meus sonhos, Saga, isso seria justo?

O geminiano engoliu em seco. Desistira de todos seus sonhos por Kanon, para depois abandoná-lo na primeira dificuldade.

- Não, Camus, não é justo. Mas se vocês se amam têm que chegar a uma solução...

- Saga, você conhece o Milo, com ele é oito ou oitenta! – suspirou o francês com angústia – Já me decidi...

- E o que decidiu?

- Desistirei da Sorbonne...

- Camus...

- Milo é mais importante, não tenho dúvidas disso.

**-Meu irmão, meu pecado-**

Estavam na casa de Milo, sozinhos. Seus pais não estavam mais uma vez. Os três estavam envoltos nos lençóis e viam o dia amanhecer pela janela.

- Vocês gostariam se sumir comigo pelo mundo? – perguntou Afrodite – Sei que parece loucura, mas é o que tenho vontade de fazer. Por enquanto tenho acesso total a minha conta onde há uma boa quantia, pretendo sacar tudo e desaparecer, mas... seria mais interessante se fizesse isso acompanhado...

Milo suspirou e se aninhou no peito do sueco que lhe afagou os cabelos.

- Não vejo muito sentindo em nada sem o Camus... – confessou – Mas... sei lá, também estou meio a fim de desaparecer...

- E você, Kanon?

- Ainda não sei o que pensar e nem quero pensar em nada agora, Dite... – beijou as costas nuas do pisciano.

Afrodite o puxou mais pra si pelo pescoço enquanto Milo se aninhava mais contra seu corpo formando um delicioso sanduíche cujo sueco era o recheio.

- Bem ou mal, temos que chegar a uma solução ou... morrer de vez...

**-Meu irmão, meu pecado-**

Camus tocou a campainha insistentemente até ouvir os praguejo do namorado ou ex-namorado. Ele resolvera passar na casa de Milo, pois, além de estar cansado e ser o lugar mais próximo onde poderia descansar um pouco, também queria conversar com o loiro.

Milo abriu a porta e parou estático ao encontrar o ruivo. Estava enrolado numa toalha pela cintura. Camus percebeu que ele ficou mais branco que vela ao encará-lo e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Camus... eu... – gaguejou e empalideceu mais ainda ao perceber que o francês não estava sozinho – Saga!

- Oi, Milo, desculpe a hora, mas o Camus precisa falar com você. – sorriu o geminiano percebendo o constrangimento dos dois e tentando ajudar, já que de certa forma, fora ele quem convenceu o amigo a procurar o ex. – Estamos exaustos, podemos entrar? Sei que seus pais não estão...

Milo não sabia o que fazer, era como se caísse num abismo sem nenhum lugar para se agarrar. Camus percebia isso claramente e notava o corpo marcado por unhas do amado.

- Quem está aí, Milo? – indagou entre dentes – Não precisa mentir, afinal terminamos esqueceu? Só não achei que fosse encontrar outro tão rápido.

- Não foi isso, Camus... – começou aflito – Eu... foi só... solidão, não teve importância...

- Cale-se por Deus! – volveu o francês com desprezo sentindo-se partido – Eu que nunca tive importância pra você!

- Não é verdade! – gritou Milo segurando o braço do amado e impedindo que ele prosseguisse – Eu o amo, Camus, é você que prefere Paris a mim!

- Milo, não seja egoísta! – irritou-se Saga – O Camus veio aqui exatamente para dizer que desistiria da Sorbonne por você e... e você está com outro?

- Merda! Foi só uma noite! – bradou Milo se sentindo minúsculo – Que importância tem isso se eu te amo, Camus?

Saga se intrometeria novamente a favor do ruivo se passos na escada não lhe chamassem a atenção. Seu rosto se tornou branco tal qual o de Camus quando ele viu as pessoas que desciam as escadas.

Seus olhos verdes se prenderam nos verdes de Kanon e ele teve vontade de gritar. Kanon parou no meio da escada chocado, impedindo a passagem de Afrodite que vinha abraçado a sua cintura. Ambos vestiam apenas as calças e miravam, pálidos, o gêmeo mais velho.

- Saga...

A voz de Kanon chamou a atenção do francês que ainda não tinha se dado conta da presença do irmão do amigo. O ruivo encarou o namorado com tanta mágoa que Milo estremeceu.

- Muito bem, Milo, assim você conseguiu atingir a mim e ao Saga com um único golpe! – disse e se afastou rápido para longe dali.

- Não, Camus! – Milo tentou prosseguir, mas rapidamente Kanon o deteve, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Não adianta falar com ele agora. – disse firme.

- Mas, Kanon, ele... ele entendeu tudo errado! – disse Milo desesperado – Preciso ir atrás dele!

O loiro saiu correndo atrás de Camus. Kanon encarou o irmão e engoliu em seco, o rosto de Saga estava branco e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não é o que está pensando, Saga... Por favor, acredite em mim... – pediu o gêmeo mais novo desesperado – Por favor, me ouça...

- Não... – murmurou o mais velho, as lágrimas finalmente descendo por seu rosto – Nunca mais...

Saga afastou, mas ao contrário do amigo, seus passos eram muito devagar, seu coração estava pesado e doía como nunca. Não conseguia nem mesmo reagir, nem mesmo olhar para Kanon.

_Sem querer te perdi tentando te encontrar _

_por te amar demais sofri, amor _

_me senti traído e traidor_

Saiu da propriedade dos Seferis e quando chegou à estrada correu feito um louco, nem sabendo para onde estava indo. Fora estúpido! Estúpido por acreditar que Kanon o amava, por acreditar que ele não era o monstro dito por sua mãe e por aquele homem.

- Saga!

Ele se virou ao ouvir a voz do outro. Kanon se aproximou rápido com a moto e a jogou de qualquer forma no chão, correndo até o mais velho.

- Saga, me perdoe... – pediu atormentado.

Um soco o atingiu e ele caiu na rua de barro. Kanon se ergueu novamente, vendo Saga se afastar com os punhos crispados. Correu novamente até ele o puxando pelo braço e em resposta levou outro soco que partiu seu nariz. Ele caiu de joelho com a mão no rosto.

- Saga, por favor...

- Sai daqui, Kanon! Ou eu vou matá-lo! – grunhiu o mais velho irado.

- Então mata, mas por favor, me escuta! – Kanon chorava muito – Eu amo você, amo você, não me abandona!

Ele voltou a se aproximar e se agarrou as pernas do irmão. Saga o empurrou e o socou novamente com mais violência, totalmente fora de si. Sua vontade era mesmo matar Kanon.

- Eu o odeio, o odeio! – gritava enquanto batia e as lágrimas caíam sobre o irmão. Kanon não reagia, não tinha forças para isso. Percebendo isso Saga parou, caindo de joelhos também, chorando convulsivamente, enquanto o irmão cobria o rosto também soluçando.

_Fui cruel sem saber que entre o bem e o mal _

_Deus criou um laço forte, um nó _

_e quem viverá um lado só?_

Kanon limpou o sangue do rosto com as costas da mão ouvindo o irmão soluçar desolado, se ergueu com dificuldade, tentando tocá-lo novamente, mas Saga se desvencilhou de seus braços.

- Deus! – exclamou o futuro padre mirando o rosto do irmão, seus olhos demonstravam toda a dor de sua alma – O que eu me tornei?

As lágrimas desceram mais abundantes pelos olhos de Kanon. Ele cerrou-o com toda sua força.

- Não, Saga... – murmurou dolorosamente – Veja o que eu o tornei...

O mais velho se ergueu e voltou a caminhar, dessa vez o irmão não o seguiu, Kanon ficou no mesmo lugar só o observando partir. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Sentia-se tão sujo e tão indigno que não se achava no direito de tocar o irmão. Não sabia ele que ficaria sem ver Saga por 15 longos anos.

_Hoje vai pra nunca mais voltar_

_como faz o velho pescador quando sabe que é a vez do mar _

_Qual de nós_

_foi buscar o que já viu partir, quis gritar, mas segurou a voz,_

_quis chorar, mas conseguiu sorrir?_

Saga chegou à casa algumas horas depois e foi para o quarto onde fez suas malas e tomou um banho rápido, não tinha tempo a perder. Aprontou-se rápido, pegando as malas e descendo as escadas com as passagens que já estavam há muito compradas.

Adamantina estava na sala e se ergueu do sofá quando viu o filho. Sorriu.

- Ah, meu amor, tomaste a decisão certa...

O olhar que Saga lhe lançou foi de tanta mágoa que ela estremeceu.

- Certa vez disseste que só tinha um filho. – proferiu Saga – A partir de hoje, considere-me morto também, porque pra mim você está morta.

Não deixou que a mulher lhe respondesse. Saiu da casa e andou alguns metros até chegar à igreja. O padre estava na sacristia quando ele entrou.

- Padre Nestor – cumprimentou -, eu já estou pronto para ir, poderia chamar um táxi para me levar?

O velho sacerdote o mirou boquiaberto, poderia ver claramente a comoção do mais jovem embora ele tentasse escondê-la.

- Saga, para certas decisões não há volta...

- Estou cônscio disso, padre. – disse com convicção. O sacerdote apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fez o que ele pediu. Em menos de uma hora, Saga tomou um avião para o Vaticano. A partir dali, resolveu deixar todas as suas dores e mágoas para trás, colocou uma pedra sobre todo o seu passado e escondeu seu amor por Kanon na parte mais abissal de sua alma.

_A paixão veio assim afluente sem fim_

_Rio que não deságua_

_Aprendi com a dor nada mais é o amor_

_Que o encontro das águas_

_Quem eu sou_

_Pra querer_

_Entender_

_O amor_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Desculpem-me o capítulo gigante, mas precisava colocar todos os acontecimentos num capítulo só, ou não teriam o mesmo impacto, eu acho o/

Bem, creio que esse seja o penúltimo capítulo e foi doloroso escrevê-lo, mesmo porque a história já existia em minha mente, mas colocá-la no papel foi um parto.

Beijos afetuosos a todos que me acompanharam até aqui:

jessica_ramos, Arcueid, Keronekoi, spencer_3939, Mefram_Maru, Vagabond, Maah_Rossi, milaangelica, Maya Amamiya, Kamy_Jaganshi, Ryou-sama.

Obrigada as minhas mega migas Vagabond e Arcueid (minha pêra e minha maçã) pelas recomendações carinhosas.

Abraços aos silenciosos, mas espero que se manifestem pelo menos no final XD!

E caso não poste antes das datas festivas, Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo para todos os leitores de "Meu irmão, meu pecado".

Sion Neblina

**Postada em 15/12/2010**


	11. Almas gêmeas

**Almas gêmeas**

**Capítulo 10**

**Itália 15 anos depois****.**

- Depois que você me deixou sozinho naquela estrada, eu voltei para a casa e encontrei sua mãe chorando sozinha, mas isso não me incomodou. Peguei minhas coisas e sair sem saber para onde... Minha vontade era morrer...

Saga e Kanon estavam sentados em bancos de pedra nos fundo da igreja. O gêmeo mais jovem fumava tranquilamente sem olhar para o irmão que também não o mirava diretamente. Mas vez por outra, um podia sentir os olhos do outro sobre si.

- E por que não morreu? – infelizmente Saga não conseguiu deter a ironia que permeava cada frase depois de 15 anos, denunciando a mágoa que permaneceu.

- Afrodite. – disse tragando e soltando a fumaça não se incomodando com a pergunta desaforada, depois encarando o mais velho – Ele me salvou.

Saga engoliu em seco; anos e ainda não conseguia ser indiferente àquela história. Ainda magoava, ainda doía.

O sacerdote suspirou pesadamente e encarou o irmão; não era mais um garoto de 20 anos, aquela história teria que ser resolvida definitivamente. Durante anos escondera sua dor sob o tapete, na entranha mais abissal do seu ser, fugira; fugira de tudo que pudesse lembrar seu passado, mas ele finalmente lhe bateu a porta.

- Por que, Kanon? Por que me traiu? – não conseguiu evitar a pergunta por mais humilhante que fosse. A pergunta que não conseguira fazer no passado, que não tivera coragem. Deus! Precisara de 15 anos para ter coragem de olhar nos olhos do irmão novamente, olhar pra ele e fazer aquela pergunta.

Kanon tragou o cigarro pela última vez antes de jogar longe e suspirar pesadamente.

- Eu nunca o traí, Saga. – disse – Aquilo foi corpo, não foi alma. Meu envolvimento com Milo e Afrodite depois foi devido a sua rejeição.

- Envolvimento? – Saga riu – Então vocês ficaram juntos mesmo!

- Sim, por 8 longos e prazerosos anos. – Kanon disse e prestou atenção a reação do irmão, mas Saga não pareceu ter nenhuma. Sentiu-se mal com a possibilidade do gêmeo mais velho tê-lo esquecido totalmente, entretanto, sabia que aquilo era o mais provável, ambos tomaram rumos diferentes em suas vidas e ele teve que aceitar aquilo da pior forma. Durante muito tempo doeu demais, mas depois o arqueólogo foi se acostumando com a ausência do amado. Era como se Saga houvesse se tornado algo vital dentro de si, mas que não poderia nunca tocar, como um ícone. E ele o manteve assim por todo aquele tempo.

- Não pense que foi fácil. – resolveu explicar – Durante meses eu chorava todas as noites e acho que teria me matado se não fosse o Dite; ele me ajudou muito. Até fiz terapia sabia?

Saga não pode evitar o riso pensando em Kanon deitado num divã, e isso fez o outro rir também.

- Sério! Paguei algo em torno de $ 20.000,00 para hoje poder me considerar inocente de tudo que vivi. Um preço justo, não? – sorriu, aquele sorriso que sempre deixava o irmão bobo. Saga desviou o olhar _extirpando_ esses pensamentos. Kanon não mudara muito, o rosto, os cabelos eram os mesmos. Estava um pouco mais velho, mais forte, seu rosto mostrava mais segurança e experiência, estava ainda mais bonito, a pele muito bronzeada, demonstrando claramente a vida intensa e ao ar livre que levava.

- Espero que tenha exorcizado todos seus demônios. – disse o monsenhor em fim – E o Afrodite, onde ele está?

Não era a pergunta que queria fazer, não era o que queria dizer ao irmão. Havia tantas coisas para falar a Kanon, dizer que o perdoava, que o amava fraternalmente, que queria que ele estivesse bem. Quantas vezes durante aqueles anos não sonhara em reencontrá-lo? Tantas que já nem sabia. Contudo, a coragem sempre lhe faltara, na verdade, sempre soubera que seria o outro a dar tal passo. Ele sempre fora o mais corajoso.

- Não sei, ele sempre gostou muito de viajar e não para em endereço fixo, mas sei que comprou há pouco tempo um apartamento em Paris.

- Por que vocês se separaram?

- Ele se apaixonou por outro. – sorriu Kanon – E eu nunca ficaria no caminho da felicidade dele... – mirou Saga mais profundamente – Nem de ninguém...

O padre baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos e sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Nunca fomos apaixonados, Saga. – explicou o arqueólogo – Sempre fomos grandes amigos que dividiam a cama.

O padre engoliu em seco e respirou fundo:

- Nossas vidas seguiram rumos totalmente distintos como deveria ser. – disse tentando não se entregar a emoção – Eu... eu sinto muito por tudo que teve que passar, Kanon...

- Do que está falando exatamente? – o mais jovem pareceu confuso.

Saga o encarou.

- Eu não me perdôo pelo que fiz da última vez que nos encontramos. Eu me descontrolei como nunca, eu deveria tê-lo ouvido...

- Deveria mesmo, Saga? – um sorriso cínico se estampou no rosto do arqueólogo – Se isso tivesse acontecido era provável que não estivesse aqui...

- Eu sei, mas sei também que não seria necessário você ter se abalado até aqui também. – explicou condoído.

Kanon puxou outro cigarro do maço.

- Molise é bonita. – disse - Não vim aqui para nenhum acerto de contas, mano, e nem para perturbá-lo. – observou enquanto acendia o cigarro com o isqueiro - Em falar nisso: Cástor? Não entendi...

- Durante muito tempo não quis ser encontrado. – confessou o sacerdote.

- Sim, mudar de nome foi uma boa tática. – tragou Kanon.

Um silêncio melancólico se estabeleceu entre eles por um tempo. A brisa cálida do verão italiano brincava com seus cabelos.

- Você me parece muito bem. – tornou Saga querendo quebrar aquele silêncio incomodo – Kanon, eu gostaria de saber uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Camus e Milo. Eu até tentei manter contato com o Camus, mas não consegui. Cheguei a ir a Sorbonne procurá-lo, isso uns dois anos depois que deixei Corinto, mas não o localizei. Sabe o que aconteceu a eles?

Kanon suspirou e sorriu.

- O Camus foi para Paris, e o Milo seguiu comigo e o Afrodite por alguns meses, mas estava muito deprimido. Ele brigou com toda a família para poder viajar conosco e não estava nada bem. Então, Afrodite e eu combinamos de ficar um tempo na cidade luz e localizamos o Camus. Providenciamos o reencontro dos dois, e eles se entenderam, isso depois de alguns meses. Hoje eles moram em Paris, onde sempre passamos o natal, e o ruivo e eu até nos tornamos bons amigos.

Saga sorriu verdadeiramente feliz por tudo ter dado certo para eles.

- Não imagino você e o Camus amigos. – riu.

- Ora, os opostos se atraem! – riu também Kanon e mais uma vez caíram no silêncio vazio.

- E você onde está morando? – indagou o padre puxando assunto.

- Em Nova York no momento, mas estou sempre em um lugar diferente, estou aproveitando a vida de solteiro! – riu sem jeito – Tudo bem, o Camus, o Milo e o próprio Dite dizem que já estou aproveitando há tempo demais, afinal são 7 anos! – suspirou – Deus, como o tempo passa rápido...

Saga deixou um sorriso amargo escapar dos seus lábios. Ao contrário do que o tempo significou para o irmão, o seu passou muito lentamente, numa repetição de dias intermináveis desde que se ordenou.

- Fico feliz que vocês tenham se tornado tão próximos, durante anos me torturei por não ter cumprido a promessa que lhe fiz...

Os olhos verdes do mais novo se fixaram nos iguais a sua frente.

- Que promessa?

- Eu disse que nunca o deixaria sozinho. – a resposta de Saga foi quase um murmúrio – O... o que aconteceu não deveria quebrar essa promessa. Antes de tudo, antes de qualquer coisa ou sentimento, você é meu irmão...

- Eu entendo sua mágoa. Eu sempre fui um filho da puta de um insensível mesmo, Saga. Pra mim sexo sempre foi sexo, nada tinha a ver com sentimentos.

Ambos baixaram o olhar depois daquelas palavras. Dor... Vazio... Culpa.

- Fico feliz por, de uma forma estranha, Camus, Milo e Afrodite terem cumprindo o que era minha obrigação. – dizer aquilo foi doloroso, mas o padre tentava se manter firme – Fico feliz por você ter conseguido uma família inusitada, mas que o ama...

- Foi você quem os trouxe pra mim, Saga. – o mais novo disse com certa emoção – Eu lhe disse certa vez que minha vida só teve significado depois que o conheci e isso não mudou.

O padre corou e baixou o olhar com um sorriso encabulado.

- Não seja bobo... – resmungou.

- Você continua igualzinho. – o sorriso de Kanon se alargou – Tão tímido... tão... perfeitamente puro...

Saga ergueu os olhos para os dele.

- Não, Kanon, há muito não sou aquele garoto que conheceu; inocente e disposto a deixar tudo por você; tudo, para seguir um amor proibido, para se entregar de corpo e alma a algo completamente transitório...

Uma lágrima se derramou pelo rosto do padre e ele a limpou com mãos nervosas.

- Por que está aqui, Kanon? Por que resolveu me procurar depois de tanto tempo? – interrogou perturbado. Pensou que seria difícil rever a única pessoa que amara na vida, não sabia, contudo, que seria tanto.

- Com certeza não foi para ressuscitar velhas mágoas, Saga. – suspirou o arqueólogo – Vim porque não quero que cometa o mesmo erro que eu e que me levou a dois anos de terapia...

O padre franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Do que está falando?

- Adamantina. – os lábios do arqueólogo se curvaram com amargura ao proferir o nome da progenitora – Há cerca de seis meses recebi uma ligação de um hospital de Corinto. Ela está doente, está muito mal e quer vê-lo.

Saga empalideceu e piscou aturdido.

- Há seis meses? – balbuciou – Você... como...?

- Não sei como eles conseguiram meu número, devem ter procurado na lista telefônica. Havia 10 anos que eu não ia a Atenas, mas por coincidência, estava lá para resolver alguns assuntos profissionais. Então o hospital me ligou...

Saga engoliu em seco.

- O que você fez? – indagou com medo da resposta.

- Fui até lá. – respondeu o arqueólogo soltando à fumaça do cigarro no ar – Não me pergunte o porquê, tenha certeza que se fosse há 15 anos mandaria que ela fosse enterrada viva, mas em fim, eu fui! Claro que quando me viu ela achou que fosse você...

O padre ainda estava meio pasmado.

- O...o que ela tem?

- Câncer. – Kanon respirou fundo e encarou o irmão – É terminal.

Saga fechou os olhos fortemente. Os anos não diminuíram a mágoa que sentia da mãe. Ele sabia que aquilo era um grave pecado, mas era muito mais forte que tudo, mas forte que sua fé, mas forte que todas suas convicções. No fundo de sua alma, ele sabia que a vida sacerdotal nunca lhe foi mais que uma fuga. Todavia, nunca foi capaz de superar o passado.

- Preciso que venha comigo, Saga. – continuou Kanon – Ela precisa vê-lo e ouvir que você a perdoa.

- Devo mentir? – a pergunta foi feita com grande rancor em sua voz – Devo dizer que esqueci que ela me tirou o único momento de felicidade que tive na vida?

Kanon emudeceu. Não esperava que o irmão fosse tão franco. Não esperava que depois de 15 anos, Saga conseguisse ser tão sincero consigo; tão intenso e sem reservas em relação a tudo que viveram. Esperava um padre austero e frio, lhe dizendo que deveria esquecer o passado, que tudo fora _pecados da sua juventude_ e que ele estava muito consciente e seguro de sua fé. Todavia, a vida nem sempre é como gostaríamos que fosse; e ali estava Saga, derramando suas mágoas e dores sobre ele sem nenhuma reserva.

- Eu sinto muito... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu balbuciar antes de cair num pesado silêncio.

Saga se empertigou e inspirou profundamente olhando para o céu claro de domingo.

- Não sinto que tenha forças para isso, Kanon. Você sempre foi mais corajoso que eu...

- Eu fui injusto e rancoroso uma vez, Saga. Meu pai morreu achando que eu o odiava. Não deixe o mesmo acontecer a você ou se culpará por toda a vida.

- Nunca me culpei. – volveu o monsenhor – Ela... Aquela mulher tirou tudo de mim, tirou você de mim...

O arqueólogo encarou o irmão e sorriu com certa amargura.

- Não, Saga. Ninguém nunca conseguiria me tirar de você, a não ser você mesmo. Foi você que partiu sem me perdoar por uma bobagem de uma noite. – Kanon suspirou e virou-se para esconder que seus olhos se umedeceram. A história deles era tão dolorosa. – O Camus me disse uma vez que quem ama sempre perdoa, mas sei que com 20 anos isso não é tão fácil.

Saga não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se tão pequeno, tão medíocre perto de Kanon. O irmão sofrera tanto, muito mais que ele e era uma pessoa tão melhor.

Sentiu as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto e não fez questão de escondê-las mais. Era doloroso entender em fim aquela verdade. Não fora Adamantina, não fora Milo e Afrodite, não fora Kanon. Ele! Ele, Saga Vaskália, ele sim havia roubado o irmão de si. Seu orgulho, seu medo, sua incapacidade de entender alguém que estava solitário e vazio e que apenas procurou um pouco de conforto. Um conforto que ele foi incapaz de oferecer.

Kanon fumava de costas para o irmão. Preso em sua própria comoção interna. Não conseguia mais se enganar. Por anos pensava que o que o amarrava a Saga era certa mágoa e amor de irmão que, sabia, seria imortal. Mas agora, olhando para ele, vendo-o sofrer tanto, vendo as dores tão intensas que ele cultivou durante todo aquele tempo, a certeza de que ainda o amava profundamente como homem o invadia de forma avassaladora.

Virou-se para o padre e piscou aturdido ao perceber que ele chorava.

- Saga...

- Perdoe-me, Kanon, eu fui um covarde... – soluçou o mais velho.

- Não, Saga...

- Sim! Eu fugi, fugi porque tive medo, fui fraco e egoísta, não pensei nem por um momento em seus sentimentos.

O arqueólogo não sabia o que dizer. Aproximou-se do irmão e segurou-lhe a mão. O toque lhe levou uma espécie de choque elétrico, mas preferiu ignorar, puxou o padre para que ficasse de pé. Saga baixou o olhar. Estava muito abalado e não sabia o que dizer e nem como reagir perante o irmão.

- O que foi feito está feito. – disse o mais novo – Não vim aqui para torturá-lo e nem acusá-lo de nada. Vim porque realmente não quero que Adamantina morra sem que tenha recebido seu perdão e não vim aqui por ela, Saga, mas por você.

O sacerdote assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sem olhar o irmão.

- Onde você está hospedado? – perguntou, tirando a mão das de Kanon e enxugando o próprio rosto.

- Em um hotelzinho na vila, um lugar muito aconchegante, mas estou voltando hoje ainda para a Grécia. – informou o gêmeo mais novo – Ficaria feliz se voltasse comigo.

- Sim, eu irei. – concordou Saga – Obrigado, Kanon.

- Ok. – respondeu o arqueólogo – Eu tenho que ir.

- Tem?

Os olhos dos gêmeos se encontraram. Saga corou com a própria vontade – necessidade – de ter o irmão mais um pouco próximo a si.

- O que acha de almoçarmos juntos? – sugeriu Kanon meio ressabiado.

O padre não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Queria ter certeza que Kanon não mantinha mágoas de si.

- Ótimo. Eu... bem, hoje eu não tenho muitos compromissos. – explicou o sacerdote – É só o tempo de enviar um e-mail a arquidiocese para falar da viagem a Corinto e podemos ir.

- É cedo para almoçar. – tornou Kanon sorrindo também – Podíamos ir a um bar restaurante, conversar um pouco como a Marin gosta de dizer: "botar a fofoca em dia". – riu gostosamente e Saga riu também.

- Quem é a Marin?

- Esposa de Aiolia. – explicou o mais novo – Esqueci de falar que mantenho contato com ele e o Aioros também.

Saga sentiu o peito apertar. De uma forma bem estranha o irmão roubara sua vida, mas não se sentia mal com isso, na verdade, sentia um pouco de alívio com aquilo.

- Espere-me aqui, eu já volto. – o sacerdote se afastou em direção a casa paroquial. Sentou-se a frente do computador e mandou rapidamente um e-mail à arquidiocese explicando os motivos de sua viagem. Tomou um banho rápido e saiu minutos depois. Kanon estava sentado distraído no banco; quando o viu, sorriu e engoliu em seco. Saga, vestido numa calça jeans e camisa simples branca, era a real imagem do que fora há vinte anos. Ali, agora, não estava o monsenhor Saga Cástor, estava seu Saga, seu irmão, seu amado, a pessoa que mudara e salvara sua vida, mesmo que não soubesse.

- Demorei? – indagou o gêmeo mais velho enquanto prendia os cabelos com um elástico, coisa que não fez no quarto achando que demoraria mais. Não podia negar sua própria ansiedade.

- Não. – sorriu o mais jovem sem jeito, aspirando o perfume cítrico e másculo que ele usava. – Eu esperaria o quanto fosse necessário.

Saga sorriu e ruborizou, mesmo sem entender as palavras do irmão. Kanon acompanhou o padre até o carro da paróquia, eles entraram, e Saga dirigiu para o centro de Campobasso onde havia vários bares e restaurantes aconchegantes. Escolheram um sobrado com uma bela vista e que servia frutos do mar.

Os olhares das pessoas os seguiam sem discrição. O padre já era meio que uma _celebridade_ na pequena cidade, e por sua beleza e poste atlético era impossível não ser notado numa cidade que a maior parte da população era idosa. Contudo, vê-lo ao lado de uma espécie de clone seu era ainda mais perturbador.

Sentaram-se próximo a sacada onde tinham uma ampla visão do mediterrâneo e a brisa fresca e _maresca_ chegava até eles. Kanon pediu frutos do mar, e Saga um peixe assado com legumes. Fizeram uma refeição agradável. Momentaneamente esqueceram o passado. Falaram de todo tipo de assunto: futebol, política, viagens e principalmente sobre os amigos. Saga queria notícias de Aioros. Kanon lhe informou que o sagitariano estava morando em Madri, casado e muito bem casado com um espanhol invocado, como ele gostava de dizer, chamado Shura. Informou ao mais velho também que era provável que todos passassem o natal juntos com ele em Nova York. Seria a primeira vez, geralmente as festas eram passadas na casa de Camus e Milo em Paris.

Saga sentia uma sensação estranha. Era como se aquilo o pertencesse, mas como se ele houvesse se perdido no meio do caminho...

Era um sentimento paradoxal; de um lado, sentia um alívio enorme por Kanon ter finalmente encontrado pessoas que o amavam e que cuidaram dele; por outro sentia um ciúme doentio de tudo aquilo, era meio como se o irmão houvesse roubado sua vida.

- Eles sempre estiveram lá, Saga, ao seu alcance, o esperando no momento que quisesse voltar.

A voz de Kanon interrompeu seus pensamentos, era como se ele o lesse como um livro impresso em letras garrafais.

- Eu sei. – suspirou Saga – Afinal fui eu a ir embora sem me despedir de ninguém.

O gêmeo mais novo levou sua taça de vinho aos lábios sorvendo devagar.

- Todos entenderam, tenha certeza. Eles têm saudade e não mágoa.

- E você, Kanon? – Saga fitou o irmão nos olhos – O que sente de verdade?

O mais novo sorriu cínico sem desviar o olhar enquanto saboreava o vinho.

- Muita vontade de beijá-lo, mano... – confessou – Todavia, sou esperto o suficiente para saber que nosso tempo passou.

Saga engoliu em seco e um leve rubor cobriu sua face com a declaração do outro, assim como uma negra amargura cobriu seu coração.

O tempo definitivamente havia passado para os dois.

Terminaram a refeição e ficaram conversando ainda algumas horas antes de abandonarem o restaurante. Saga viu-se obrigado a apresentar o irmão a alguns curiosos mais entusiasmados. Kanon fora simpático com todos, embora o irmão percebesse que os anos havia lhe dado um ar mais austero e reservado. Definitivamente ele não era o rapaz extrovertido e risonho do passado.

Fizeram ainda um passeio pela cidade. Mais uma vez, esqueceram o passado e tudo que se referia ao que foi vivido em Corinto. Campobasso era uma bela cidade, cheia de prédios e igrejas históricas e isso para um arqueólogo era a primeira maravilha do mundo.

Já passava das três da tarde quando retornaram a casa que Saga ocupava. Era uma casa simples que ficava nos fundos da igreja. O sacerdote convidou o irmão a entrar enquanto arrumava uma pequena mala. Não esperava demorar muito tempo em Corinto, na verdade, ainda estava em dúvida se queria mesmo voltar àquele lugar.

- Podemos pegar o voo da meia noite, o que acha?

- Primeiro temos que ir a Roma de trem. – explicou Saga jogando algumas roupas de qualquer forma na mala.

- Certo, eu... – Kanon suspirou – Eu vou fechar a conta no hotel e nos encontramos daqui a meia hora o que acha?

- Perfeito. – respondeu seco, sentindo um clima incomodo entre os dois desde que chegaram e a viajem a Corinto se mostrou mais concreta.

Kanon saiu e Saga foi tomar um banho. Jogou-se sob a água fria, molhando os cabelos. Sua mente estava em um turbilhão de lembranças e sentimentos...

_...Abriu mais as pernas e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sentindo o amante entrar mais fundo em si. Gemeu mais forte, começando a rebolar lentamente, o corpo querendo mais contato, mais prazer, a dor cedendo ao prazer selvagem que brotava em seu corpo. Apertou o corpo de Kanon segurando-o pelas nádegas, cravando as unhas nela de forma ardente e possessiva; ouvindo o irmão grunhir de prazer enquanto se arremetia cada vez mais forte contra si; Saga era completamente dominado por aquele inédito sentimento contraditório de desespero, dor e prazer enquanto seu corpo bailava ao ritmo de Kanon. Sentiu uma vertigem, foi como se tudo a sua volta se desfizesse, antes de ele se derramar contra o abdômen do irmão se contraindo e o guiando, com um grito extasiado, também ao orgasmo._

O padre esfregou o rosto fortemente para se livrar daqueles pensamentos pecaminosos do seu passado. "Pecado nefando" era assim que muitos se refeririam ao seu envolvimento com Kanon e ainda havia o incesto! Deus! Aquilo nunca estivera longe de si, nada ficou pra trás, era apenas negação...

Voltou para o quarto onde se enxugou e vestiu o terno negro. Não soube por que achou estranho ao colocar o _clergyman_ preso ao colarinho. Fechou os olhos e fez uma rápida oração para que aquela sensação passasse. Era como se a identificação de sua consagração ao sacerdócio fosse uma pedra que o amarrava.

Prendeu os cabelos e se olhou no espelho com um sorriso irônico. Havia cortado-os bem baixos nos primeiros anos de sacerdócio, tanto pela austeridade da igreja quanto para não se lembrar de Kanon cada vez que se olhava no espelho (como se isso fosse possível),mas nos últimos anos os deixara crescer novamente. Como estava numa região mais remota e menos rígida não se preocupara muito com isso e agora as madeixas já estavam quase em sua cintura como no passado.

Horas depois dentro de um trem para Roma, ele ria por Kanon lhe dizer que fizera exatamente o mesmo, cortara e deixara os cabelos crescer por diversas vezes e o cortara com o mesmo intuito.

O padre não esperava que a relação entre eles se restabelecesse com tanta naturalidade. Sim, havia os momentos de silêncio incômodo e de sorrisos amargos, mas a maior parte do tempo era prazeroso e leve, muito leve estar com o irmão. Compreendiam que não eram apenas irmãos gêmeos, eram irmãos de almas e almas gêmeas.

Kanon agora era um homem seguro, sério, muito bem resolvido e que não perdia tempo remoendo dores antigas. Saga se dava conta cada vez com mais pesar de que o antigo sentimento do irmão evoluíra para um saudosismo saudável e que, agora, ele não passava de seu irmão. Mesmo com a declaração no restaurante. Declaração essa que ele fez questão de dizer a Kanon que foi _descarada_, fazendo-o rir. O que existiu entre eles no passado não poderia ser resgatado no presente.

Uma leve amargura bailou por seu espírito ao pensar nisso. Mesmo porque, naquele emaranhado de sentimentos intensos que vivenciava na presença do gêmeo mais jovem, ainda não conseguira identificar quais eram os seus e isso o inquietava, por mais que exteriormente estivesse tranqüilo.

Já era noite quando chegaram a Roma e foram direto para o aeroporto. Kanon já havia comprado as passagens.

- Como sempre impulsivo! Nada lhe garantia que eu aceitaria ir contigo! – comentara Saga quando o arqueólogo lhe informara que as duas passagens já estavam compradas.

- Eu o conheço, Saga. Conheço seu coração! – foi a resposta de Kanon.

Agora eles estavam um ao lado do outro em silêncio, dentro de um avião que chegaria a Atenas em alguns minutos. Saga sentiu a tensão em seu corpo crescer ao notar a proximidade das luzes da cidade. Estavam próximos do natal e a capital grega estava iluminada por luzes e decorada para o advento. Imaginava como estaria Corinto, a cidade mais católica da Grécia. Suspirou com amargura enquanto ouvia a comissária de bordo informar que o veiculo pousariam em alguns minutos.

Sentiu a mão de Kanon sobre a sua, e ergueu os olhos, encontrando o sorriso do irmão.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ele disse.

- Sim. – respondeu Saga e respirou profundamente.

Estavam muito cansados, mas não quiseram esperar até o dia seguinte para ir a Corinto. O mais velho disse que se tinha que fazer aquilo que fizesse logo.

Alugaram um carro e seguiram para a cidade natal da mesma forma que deixaram o aeroporto; famintos e cansados. Chegaram ao hospital já passava das 11h00min da noite. Saga esperava pacientemente na recepção enquanto Kanon conversava com um dos médicos. Por um medo infantil, não quis participar da conversa, tinha medo de escutar que Adamantina já estava morta...

Adamantina! Tantos anos e ainda não conseguia chamá-la de mãe. Lembrava-se o quanto condenara Kanon por sua mágoa contra os pais, justo ele que tantos motivos tinha para isso!

Ele, monsenhor Saga Cástor, ruminara uma mágoa profunda por 15 anos. Hipócrita! Sempre falando de fé e perdão em suas missas; um fugitivo de si mesmo, um ser humano desprezível!

Kanon deixou o médico e se aproximou do irmão com um olhar ainda mais sério que o natural.

- Saga...

- Ela morreu? – perguntou de súbito, preparando-se para a resposta que teria.

- Não. Ainda não. – respondeu o gêmeo mais novo – Mas piorou bastante desde minha última visita. Os médicos pediram para que nos preparassem para o pior. É provável que ela não passe dessa noite...

Saga engoliu em seco.

- Vamos então... – sua voz foi um leve balbuciar e ele começou a andar em direção ao corredor branco que se seguia à frente. Contudo, a mão de Kanon segurou seu braço e ele se voltou.

- Eu preciso alertá-lo de que ela já não é a mulher altiva que conheceu. – disse o arqueólogo – Está velha, frágil e doente, então...

- Fique tranqüilo, Kanon. – interrompeu-o o padre – Eu não estou indo lá para atirar pedras e nem ruminar o passado. Como disse: o que foi feito, foi feito, acabou.

Acabou. Aquela palavra destruiu uma parte da convicção que o arqueólogo tinha até ali. Sabia que dentro de si ainda não havia acabado. Será que dentro de Saga havia?

Caminharam lado a lado até o quarto informado. Ele estava escurecido e ouvia-se o apitar de um aparelho. Um barulho fraco e entrecortado.

- Mãe... – Kanon disse se aproximando da cama.

Mãe? Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquele definitivamente não era o Kanon que conhecera. Demorou um pouco até o padre mirar aquele vestígio sobre a cama do que fora Adamantina. Vestígio? Aquilo não era nem a sombra. Engoliu em seco. A mulher era uma massa de pele e osso. Os belos cabelos negros não mais existiam sobre a cabeça e seus olhos eram baços, sem mais nenhum resquício do brilho e determinação do passado.

- Kanon... – murmurara a figura na cama – Você me perdoa, meu filho?

- Sim, eu perdôo. – Kanon já havia dito aquilo várias vezes, mas a doença parecia afetar as faculdades mentais da mãe e ela sempre que o via repetia a mesma pergunta.

- O Saga... onde está o Saga? – ela perguntou e logo começou a chorar – Você me prometeu que o traria pra mim...

O gêmeo mais novo se voltou com um olhar de súplica para o mais velho que continuava estático no meio do quarto.

- Ele está aqui, mãe. – disse sem deixar de olhar o irmão – Ela já não enxerga, Saga.

O padre sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem. A máscara de frieza e equilíbrio caiu! Toda dor, mágoa, revolta contra si próprio, contra a mãe, contra... Deus! Tudo voltou avassaladoramente em seu peito e ele deu as costas ao irmão e aquela mulher estranha na cama e saiu do quarto correndo.

Kanon o alcançou e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Saga...

- Não, Kanon! Não! Eu não consigo! – gritou o monsenhor – Está vivo demais dentro de mim, vivo demais!

- Saga, olha pra mim. – o mais jovem segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos – Você é mais forte que isso! Eu sei que não é fácil, eu mais que ninguém sei. Mas você é a única pessoa que pode se livrar dos seus próprios demônios, mano...

Saga respirou fundo, sentindo as lágrimas quentes molharem seu rosto. Não se lembrava da última vez que chorara. Fazia muito tempo. Nos últimos anos ele fora a visão da placidez sacerdotal; não reclamava de nada, não chorava. Agora via que não passara de um autômato todo esse tempo.

Resignado, aceitou voltar ao quarto onde estava aquela que o gerou. A mulher ainda chamava seu nome como em transe.

- Saga, Saga meu filho, fale comigo! Diga que me perdoa! – pedia Adamantina com voz fraca – Saga, você está aí, Saga?

- Estou... – murmurou engolindo o nó que se formava em sua garganta e parecia querer-lhe impossibilitar a voz e a respiração.

- Segure minha mão...

Saga se aproximou da cama e segurou a mão magra da mulher. Sua mão tremia.

- É você sim... eu conheço a sua mão. Sempre consegui diferenciá-los pelas mãos... – Adamantina sorriu – Venha, Kanon, onde você está?

- Estou aqui, mãe. – o gêmeo mais novo segurou a outra mão da mulher que deixou escapar um sorriso débil de contentamento.

- Eu sonhei, sabia? Eu sonhei que estávamos no paraíso. Vocês ainda eram meninos. Eu vestia um vestido tão branco, vocês dois também estavam de branco, e havia uma grande árvore dourada. O Tales nos esperava de braços abertos sob os galhos dourados... e corríamos pra ele...

Os gêmeos permaneceram calados. Prender a voz era a única forma de prender a emoção. A mulher apertou suas mãos mais forte.

- Vocês me perdoam? Eu sei que não há perdão para mim nos céus... Posso ver Deus apontando para mim agora... os anos de solidão e dor não foram suficientes para me limpar do que fiz, mas... Deus pode me dar uma nova chance se vocês deixarem... Digam que me perdoam...

- Eu perdoo... – sussurrou Kanon fechando os olhos com força.

- Quem ama sempre perdoa. – a voz firme de Saga ecoou pelo quarto e fez o irmão abrir os olhos e o encarar.

Ambos sorriram, seus olhos presos como imãs. Perceberam o sorriso plácido que invadiu o semblante cadavérico de Adamantina.

- Vocês não podem imaginar... É tudo tão claro, meus meninos, tão claro e morno... É como uma brisa de primavera, e Deus, ele é tão jovem... tão jovem quanto vocês naquele verão...

Adamantina morreu naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, os gêmeos providenciaram para que o corpo fosse velado na igreja. Presentes? Poucos conhecidos e curiosos. Saga soubera por Kanon que durante todo aquele tempo a mãe vivera sozinha e infeliz, perseguida pelos fantasmas do passado, em penitência constante.

Os gêmeos estavam sentados ao lado do caixão com olhares meio perdido. Kanon pensou em sair para fumar um cigarro, mas não queria deixar o irmão sozinho.

- Avisei a Aioros e Aiolia e a Camus e Milo. Aioros me disse que tentaria vir, mas não creio que ele consiga um voo de Madri até aqui nessa época. Aiolia chegará de Atenas daqui algumas horas e Milo e Camus disseram que viriam nem se fosse preciso fretar um avião.

Saga apenas balançou a cabeça.

O dia passou lento. O enterro seria a tarde. Aiolia foi o primeiro a chegar com a esposa e os dois filhos, já que era quem morava mais próximo. O garoto que Saga conhecera, apesar de já não ser tão garoto assim, ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso e o abraçou com força e emoção. Saga sentiu um calor no peito enquanto era envolvido pelos braços forte do amigo que mais que tristeza pela situação, demonstrava a alegria em revê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

- Ainda hoje não entendo porque você foi embora sem dizer a ninguém. – Aiolia disse algum tempo depois enquanto Saga brincava com sua filha Hebe que trazia no colo, a menina tinha 3 anos e o leonino também tinha um menino, Aquiles de 5 anos.

O monsenhor engoliu em seco e encarou o irmão. Leu nos olhos de Kanon que o amigo não sabia de nada que acontecera entre eles ou que sabia pouco.

- Só daria certo daquela forma. – respondeu enquanto enrolava os cachinhos loiros de Hebe nos dedos – Você tem uma linda família, e a Marin é muito bonita e simpática. – comentou para mudar de assunto.

- Algum de nós tinha que se salvar e gostar de mulher, não é? – riu Aiolia, mas depois corou – Desculpe-me, Saga, eu... eu me esqueci que você agora é... um padre...

- Sem problemas, Aiolia. – sorriu o clérigo – E o Oros, como vai?

- Ah, ele te xingou muito por uns tempos. Mas você sabe o quanto o Aioros é doce e compreensivo. A mágoa dele passou rápido, ficaram apenas as doces lembranças.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Não sinta, foi muito bom o tempo que passamos juntos, nossa infância e juventude. Como dizia uma música que ouvi certa vez: foi uma _página de um livro bom_. E mesmo que não entenda porque você partiu sem se despedir, sei que teve seus motivos.

- Sim, tive meus motivos, mas isso não é justificativa. – sorriu de canto e encarou os olhos verdes do leonino – Vocês eram meus amigos, eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

- Eu concordo. Principalmente comigo.

Ambos se viraram ao ouvir a voz fria e com um sotaque francês ainda mais carregado. Saga soltou a menina que tinha nos braços e ela saiu correndo em direção a mãe. Ele encarou o olhar turquesa sério a sua frente. Camus lhe estendeu a mão, e Saga ficou um tempo sem saber o que fazer. O francês estava vestido elegantemente em um terno azul marinho e seus cabelos lisos e agora curtos estavam penteados para trás de forma charmosa. A pele claríssima apresentava raras linhas de expressão na testa, fora isso, o ruivo ainda era a imagem do rapaz que fora há 15 anos.

Saga apertou-lhe a mão e o puxou para um abraço que não foi rejeitado. Apertou Camus com força nos braços e sentiu vontade de chorar com o reencontro e foi o que acabou fazendo; chorou no ombro do amigo, enquanto lhe sussurrava vários pedidos de desculpa. Pedia perdão por ter sido fraco, por não ter ficado ao lado dele enquanto ele sofria.

Camus deixou que o amigo chorasse enquanto dava suaves tapinhas em suas costas. As pessoas ao redor não compreendiam; somente eles sabiam o que aquele reencontro significava.

Depois que Saga desabafou e parou de chorar, Camus sorriu e encarou o amigo.

- Você sabe que não precisa se desculpar. – disse tentando esconder a emoção que também sentia – Não há como se mudar o passado, meu amigo, e cada um conhece suas dores. Eu não fiquei magoado, porque fiz o mesmo, fugi assim como você.

Saga se calou e enxugou o rosto. Estava muito feliz e emocionado. Estranho! Estava no velório de sua mãe, mas só conseguia sentir a alegria e emoção de reencontrar pessoas tão caras e que deixara para trás de forma tão abrupta e dolorosa.

- Onde está o louco do Milo?

- Com Kanon... – respondeu o francês – Acho que ele ainda tem receio de que tenha mágoas dele.

- Eu não tenho. Kanon deve explicar isso a ele. – disse, mesmo sem convicção.

- Isso é bom. – sorriu o ruivo.

Camus mal terminou de falar e eles escutaram um sonoro: Filho da puta!

Milo quase correu em direção ao padre e o abraçou com força. Saga engoliu em seco. As lembranças da última vez que vira o loiro voltaram como chamas. Sim, Kanon o traíra com Milo. Milo e Afrodite eram de certa forma culpados pela separação...

"_Não, Saga. Ninguém nunca conseguiria me tirar de você, a não ser você mesmo."_

As palavras de Kanon invadiram sua mente e o padre fechou os olhos com força enquanto recebia o abraço de Milo. O loiro se afastou depois de alguns minutos e seus olhos úmidos que eram o mais puro mar o encararam.

- Você me perdoou? – indagou nervoso – Saga, nossa intenção nunca foi magoá-lo...

O sacerdote sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Incrível como parece que o tempo não passou para alguns. – disse – Não há nada a ser perdoado, Milo. aquilo ficou no passado.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não gosto de deixar nada mal resolvido. – falou Milo de forma séria – Durante muito tempo me culpei pelo... pelo rompimento de vocês...

Caíram num silêncio constrangedor e então, Camus se aproximou mais uma vez de ambos, colocando a mão, carinhosamente, no ombro de cada um.

- Não é momento para esse tipo de conversa. – disse sabiamente – Vamos encontrar o Kanon, o cortejo até o cemitério já vai seguir.

Todos concordaram. Aiolia pegou os filhos e colocou um em cada braço, enquanto seguia com a esposa ao encontro de Kanon que estava na capela ao lado do caixão. Os demais fizeram o mesmo.

O cortejo seguiu em direção ao cemitério. Algumas religiosas acompanhavam junto ao novo padre da paróquia, já que padre Nestor morrera há alguns anos. Aiolia, Milo e Camus era quem levavam o caixão com os gêmeos que traziam semblantes impassíveis. Nada poderia ser lido nos rostos sérios de Kanon e Saga o que os deixavam ainda mais iguais.

Nenhum som além dos cânticos das idosas era ouvido enquanto o caixão baixava a sepultura. Saga olhava a cena de um jeito amargo, e Kanon por instinto segurou-lhe a mão, trazendo os olhos do irmão para si.

Quando os coveiros começaram a cobrir a cova com a terra avermelhada, o gêmeo mais novo se voltou para o mais velho e disse uma palavra simples, mas que tanto significava:

ACABOU.

Saga sentiu um estremecimento pela segunda vez ao escutar aquilo e assentiu com a cabeça.

Nenhum dos dois chorou. Sabiam que as lágrimas não eram necessárias. Saíram do cemitério a pé, em direção a antiga casa da família. Os amigos se ofereceram para acompanhá-los, já que pensavam ser difícil entrar naquele lugar, mas ambos dispensaram a ajuda, disseram que precisavam.

Camus informou que eles estariam na casa da família de Aiolia se precisassem de algo.

Saga sentiu um mal estar terrível ao se aproximar do pequeno e velho portão de madeira da residência dos Vaskália. Kanon segurou seu ombro com força em apoio.

- Foi difícil para mim também a primeira vez. – disse e sorriu com melancolia – Só que eu estava sozinho...

Saga sentiu o estômago revirar com mais força...

"_Eu estava sozinho... Sozinho! Eu estava sozinho... SOZINHO!"_

A voz do irmão criava ecos em sua mente perturbada e sua vontade era gritar para que Kanon calasse a boca e deixasse de perturbá-lo, embora soubesse que a intenção do irmão não era essa.

- Eu... eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem... – confessou sentindo o suor descer por sua testa, assim como um calafrio.

Kanon olhou o céu onde um sol resplandecia escaldante.

- É o calor. – concluiu – Venha, vamos entrar.

Sem esperar que Saga desse resposta ele guiou o irmão pelo braço para dentro da residência. Saga sentiu as pernas tremerem. Tudo continuava bizarramente igual. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado ali.

- Certa vez ela me disse que só compreendeu o quanto foi feliz naquele verão com nossa presença, no verão seguinte quando tudo era solidão. – disse o gêmeo mais novo indo a cozinha e voltando com uma garrafinha de água mineral e entregando ao irmão.

- É engraçado como só damos valor ao que perdemos, não é? – continuou Kanon.

Saga nada respondeu, pegou a garrafa d'água e virou na boca como um náufrago, fechando os olhos; talvez se fechasse os olhos fosse capaz de esquecer onde estava, de esquecer que voltara para o antro dos seus pesadelos e mais doces sonhos.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Eu sei que tinha prometido que esse seria o último capítulo, mas não consegui colocar tudo que queria nele então teremos outro que deve sair entre hoje e amanhã.

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando, não listarei os nomes como geralmente faço porque estou na correria para terminar logo o próximo onde listo todo mundo como sempre.

Beijos afetuosos!

Sion

Postado em 04/01/2010


	12. Meu irmão, meu amado

**Meu irmão, meu amado**

**Capítulo final**

- Saga... Saga...

Quando o padre abriu os olhos, já não estava na sala e sim no quarto, deitado na cama e sem o terno e a gravata. Sua camisa estava parcialmente aberta. Encarou o irmão que o olhava de forma carinhosa.

- Você desmaiou. Sente-se bem? – indagou o arqueólogo preocupado.

- Sim. Acho que sim. – respondeu o padre.

– Que bom! Porque você continua pesado pra caramba! Foi fogo trazê-lo aqui pra cima! – brincou Kanon.

O gêmeo mais velho tentou se erguer, mas a mão do mais novo em seu peito o fez continuar onde estava.

- Acho que as últimas horas foram demais pra você. – falou Kanon – Descanse um pouco, ainda teremos que resolver algumas coisas antes de ir embora amanhã.

- Kanon, eu não quero ficar nessa casa. – disse Saga encarando os olhos do irmão.

O arqueólogo baixou o olhar com um sorriso triste.

- Eu adoro essa casa. Aqui é um lugar sagrado pra mim, independente do fim, o começo e o meio foi muito bom.

O padre suspirou e afundou no travesseiro.

- Vou providenciar algo pra gente comer. – disse Kanon se erguendo e caminhando para a porta – Toma um banho, suas roupas ainda estão no armário. – sorriu – Acho que ainda cabem com perfeição.

Não esperou Saga retorquir, desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, onde se apoiou com as duas mãos na mesa e respirou profundamente deixando escapar um gemido de dor e frustração. Tentou ignorar as sensações se ocupando em fazer uma vitamina e fritar alguns ovos para ele e o irmão. Queria que Afrodite estivesse ali, ele era bom em organizar sua mente quando ele, Kanon, começava a se perder e era o que ele estava agora, perdido.

Pensou em ligar para o pisciano, era o que sempre fazia. Afrodite para ele era como aquelas terapias que se faz para tratamento de drogas, e sua droga se chamava Saga e estava tão ao seu alcance...

Procurou o celular no bolso, mas não o encontrou. Lembrou-se que o deixara na sala com a parte superior do terno.

"Calor de merda..." Praguejou enrolando as mangas da camisa branca que usava até acima do cotovelo e abrindo alguns botões, mas isso fez com que se lembrasse da cena que vivera há alguns minutos; Saga desmaiado, vulnerável, e ele abrindo sua camisa e o levando nos braços para o quarto. Tivera uma vontade absurdamente doentia de beijá-lo. Como aquele sentimento podia sobreviver depois de tanto tempo?

"_Não pense que quando se encontrarem as coisas serão como antes, talvez vocês se tratem como dois estranhos..."_

Lembrou-se o que Camus lhe dissera uma vez, mas a afirmação do francês se mostrou completamente errada. Tudo estava exatamente igual, tudo estava no mesmo lugar... Ou não? Talvez apenas seus sentimentos estivessem no mesmo lugar. Até aquele momento, Saga não demonstrara nem por um minuto que seu amor ultrapassava as barreiras do fraternal como acontecia ainda consigo.

Desligou o liquidificador e quase deixou o copo cair quando se deu conta da presença do irmão, parado encostado no batente da porta. Saga usava uma camiseta vinho e um short folgado preto. Seus cabelos escuros caíam úmidos por seus ombros. Kanon perdeu a voz; por um momento a imagem do irmão se distorceu e era como se ele visse o Saga do passado correndo até ele, rindo! Tão ingênuo! Tão limpo...

- Kanon, você ficou pálido. – Saga disse se aproximando e tirando o objeto das suas mãos e o colocando sobre a mesa – Tudo bem?

O arqueólogo engoliu em seco e estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos frios do irmão em seu rosto.

- Está tudo bem sim, Saga. – disse fugindo do contato e indo para o outro lado da mesa – Eu fiz isso pra gente.

Saga percebeu a fuga e ruborizou. Desde que se reencontraram haviam evitado qualquer contato físico até aquele momento, excluindo-se os momentos de crise em que fora apoiado pelo irmão.

Sentou-se de frente a Kanon meio constrangido. O mais novo encheu dois copos com a vitamina e entregou um ao padre que bebeu em silêncio. Fizeram uma rápida refeição e o mais jovem disse que descansaria um pouco, pois estava cansado. O sacerdote achou prudente, já que Kanon não descansara um só minuto desde Molise.

O arqueólogo então foi para o quarto e o padre resolveu explorar a casa. Sua casa. O templo sagrado do seu mais belo e pecaminoso passado.

Andou pela propriedade a esmo, os pensamentos presos no passado enquanto tentava achar algo que justificasse o presente. Fora justo? Fora certo? O que ele fez de sua vida?

_Ausente o encanto antes cultivado_

_Percebo o mecanismo indiferente_

_Que teima em resgatar sem confiança_

_A essência do delito então sagrado_

Parou de frente a antiga garagem e a pontada de dor em seu peito quase o fez cair de joelho. Seus olhos se umedeceram e ele tentou controlar a comoção que sentia.

_Meu coração não quer deixar_

_Meu corpo descansar_

_E teu desejo inverso é velho amigo_

_Já que o tenho sempre ao meu lado_

As lembranças eram vivas como chamas e dolorosas como agulhas.

_Hoje então aceitas pelo nome_

_O que perfeito entregas, mas é tarde_

_Só daria certo aos dois que tentam_

_Se ainda embriagados pela fome_

_Exatos teu perdão e tua idade_

_O indulto a ti tomaste como bênção_

Passou as mãos nos cabelos úmidos os realinhando sobre os ombros e tentando não chorar. Todas as imagens iam a sua mente. Infância, juventude, seus pais, seu irmão, seu amor...

"_Deus, salve-me..."_ murmurou apoiando a cabeça na velha madeira do galpão e cerrando os olhos.

Sentiu um toque delicado em seu ombro e se virou abruptamente para encarar o rosto sério do irmão.

- Kanon... – disse nervoso enxugando o rosto – Você... você não tinha ido dormir?

- Não consegui. Fiquei pensando em você. – disse mirando muito sério o padre – Você está bem?

- Estou. Estou sim. – mentiu, pois não sabia o que dizer.

- Não minta pra mim, Saga. Nunca minta pra mim... – o gêmeo mais novo o puxou para seus braços e o monsenhor Saga Cástor finalmente se deixou chorar em abundância em seu ombro. Kanon não perguntou nada, não queria e nem precisava saber os motivos das lágrimas de Saga. Ele o conhecia e as compreendia como ninguém nunca seria capaz. O irmão tinha muitos motivos para chorar.

Ficaram abraçados por minutos na escuridão da noite até que Saga se acalmou, mais por exaustão que por vontade. O arqueólogo se afastou brevemente dele que foi incapaz de encará-lo e, tomando-lhe a mão, o levou para dentro da casa.

Kanon avisou que ficaria no antigo quarto dos pais e que Saga poderia dormir no quarto que fora deles. O sacerdote se encolheu na cama, abraçado ao travesseiro e fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dormir, parecia que jamais seria capaz de dormir em paz novamente.

Ergueu-se da cama e pegou o travesseiro. Seus passos eram mais instintivos e ele sentiu como o garotinho que um dia, naquele mesmo corredor, fez o mesmo trajeto que fazia agora.

_Já me acostumei com a tua voz_

_Com teu rosto e teu olhar_

_Me partiram em dois_

_E procuro agora o que é minha metade_

_Quando não estás aqui_

_Sinto falta de mim mesmo_

_E sinto falta do meu corpo junto ao teu_

Bateu levemente na porta se sentindo ridículo, um sentimento que as crianças não possuem.

- Kanon? – chamou e ouviu movimento na penumbra do quarto. O irmão abriu a porta e o mirou confuso.

- Saga...

- Posso... posso ficar aqui com você?

A pergunta mais uma vez lhe pareceu ridícula, mas o padre não conseguia evitar fazê-las. Não sabia se estava louco, mas era um homem de 35 anos que estava correndo para os braços do irmão porque estava apavorado com a possibilidade de dormir sozinho naquela casa, antro de maldições e pesadelos.

_Meu coração é tão tosco e tão pobre_

_Não sabe ainda os caminhos do mundo_

Kanon entreabriu os lábios por um tempo não sabendo o que dizer e nem o que pensar. Deu passagem para o irmão para dentro do quarto. Saga nada disse, já era embaraçoso demais fazer aquele pedido. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, ouvindo os trovões que começavam a explodir no céu e sentiu que Kanon se deitava ao seu lado e puxava o cobertor para envolvê-los.

_Quando não estás aqui_

_Tenho medo de mim mesmo_

_E sinto falta do teu corpo junto ao meu_

Sentiu os braços fortes de o irmão o envolverem e logo depois seus lábios beijarem seus cabelos de forma casta. Seu coração disparou tão forte que teve medo que ele saísse pela boca, por isso cerrou os dentes e os olhos, e permaneceu imóvel. Saga sabia que aquele era seu lugar, sempre fora. Kanon era nada mais que um pedaço seu, assim como ele, Saga, era um pedaço do irmão.

_Vem depressa pra mim_

_Que eu não sei esperar_

_Já fizemos promessas demais_

_E já me acostumei com a tua voz_

_Quando estou contigo estou em paz_

Sentiu o corpo e o abraço do mais novo relaxar e se voltou para ele. Kanon já dormia, mas havia lágrimas marcando seu rosto.

_Quando não estás aqui_

_Meu espírito se perde, voa longe_

_Longe..._

**-Meu irmão, Meu pecado -**

Saga acordou cedo e deixou o quarto do irmão. Aprontou-se para deixar Corinto. Estava tenso e envergonhado pelo comportamento infantil da noite e não queria se demorar naquela casa. Adamantina estava morta e o passado deveria ficar morto com ela.

Kanon apareceu algumas horas depois já vestido numa calça jeans e um pulôver azul claro. Seu rosto permanecia sério, embora ele tivesse sorrido para o irmão ao vê-lo.

Sentaram-se, tal qual o dia anterior, um de frente ao outro para saborear o café que Saga servira em grandes canecas de porcelanas.

- O que pretende fazer com essa casa? – Kanon perguntou mirando o conteúdo da sua caneca.

- Pensei que você poderia resolver isso. – disse Saga da mesma forma.

- Não pretendo vender a propriedade. – falou o gêmeo mais novo como se fizesse uma confissão. – Na verdade – Encarou o mais velho – Eu quero mantê-la como está.

- Pode fazer o que desejar, Kanon, eu não serei contra. – disse o padre – Eu pretendo voltar para Molise hoje ainda.

- Tudo bem, eu trouxe meu notebook, quer que compre sua passagem? – ofereceu-se o arqueólogo, também como forma de fugir do desespero que sentiu ao ouvir Saga falar em deixá-lo novamente.

- Seria ótimo. – disse o mais velho se levantando e colocando a caneca na pia.

O telefone de Kanon tocou antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Ele atendeu e sorriu, Saga via sua expressão de canto de olho e sentia um crescente mal estar.

- Fala sueco cachorro! – disse o gêmeo mais novo se afastando com o celular – Você ma abandonou, não é? Seu puto...

A conversa "carinhosa" seguia sem que o arqueólogo se apercebesse do que causava no irmão. Saga continuava estático fugindo do ciúme crescente que o consumia.

- Não, não precisa vir, Dite, sério. Está tudo bem, nos vemos em NY daqui a duas semanas. Lembra-se que disse que iria me ensinar a esquiar? – riu gostosamente – Ah, se aquele italiano ciumento deixar, não é?

Saga saiu da cozinha, passando por Kanon e fugindo daquela dolorosa sensação. O irmão suspirou quando o viu subir as escadas.

_- O que foi, Kanon? Deixe-me adivinhar, ele está aí não é?_

A voz de Afrodite do outro lado da linha chamou sua atenção.

- Está... – confessou de forma triste.

_- Pelo visto você não está bem. Eu vou pra aí sim!_

- Não, loiro teimoso! Não crie um caso com teu _amore_ por minha causa! – Kanon tentou demonstrar descontração – Nos veremos em Nova York, relaxa!

Afrodite se resignou.

_- Tudo bem. Então até o natal._

- Até.

_- Eu te amo, grego vagabundo!_

- Eu também te amo sueco descarado!

Ambos riram e Kanon desligou, mirando a escada deixada vazia pelo irmão.

**-Meu irmão, Meu pecado -**

Kanon fez o que prometera. Comprou as passagens para si e Saga. Ele voltaria à Nova York para preparar o apartamento para o natal, e Saga estaria novamente em Campobasso. A vida seguiria como se um nunca houvesse reaparecido na vida do outro.

Antes de ir embora de Corinto, passaram uma tarde muito agradável num piquenique com a família de Angheláki (a família de Aiolia), Camus e Milo.

Passaram uma tarde inesquecível, recordando o passado e falando do presente. Saga soube que Camus era curador do Louvre e que Milo era arquiteto de uma grande empresa e que eles viviam muito bem, dividindo um apartamento em Paris. Aiolia era professor de matemática e Aioros formara-se em publicidade, mas não exercia a profissão, acabara como sócio do "namorido" como Milo dizia numa empresa de softwares. Saga ficou sabendo que todos passariam o natal em Nova York com Kanon e foi convidado também pelo irmão, mas claro que recusou.

Já passava das 17h00min horas quando Aiolia e Marin disseram que precisavam ir embora por causa das crianças, e Camus e Milo disseram que se ficassem mais, acabariam perdendo o voo para Paris.

Despediram-se muito afavelmente do padre, e Milo disse que esperava que ele mudasse de ideia e os reencontrassem no natal. O eclesiástico, mais por educação, disse que talvez aquilo fosse possível.

Os amigos partiram, e os gêmeos permaneceram sentados de fronte ao mar, aproveitando a brisa fria do início da noite naquele penhasco.

Saga inspirou profundamente e expirou sentindo uma paz que há muito não conhecia.

- Lembro-me da vez que você pulou desse penhasco e me deixou possesso. – riu com a recordação da travessura do mais novo.

Kanon acendeu um cigarro e apoiou as costas numa pedra, sorrindo de canto de boca.

- Eu também me lembro. Aliás, eu quase o enlouqueci naquele verão.

As palavras de Kanon não tinha qualquer malícia ou duplo sentido, ainda assim, Saga sentiu um gosto amargo nos lábios, e o irmão percebeu o leve curvar de sua boca.

- Nossos voos saem as 10h00min, melhor voltarmos e nos preparar. – disse apagando o cigarro recém acendido e se erguendo.

Saga se ergueu rápido e segurou o irmão pelo ombro.

- Espere, Kanon.

O gêmeo mais novo se voltou com um olhar curioso para a mão do irmão em seu ombro.

- Eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa. – explicou Saga meio sem jeito – Algo que me pediu uma vez e eu não pude lhe dar.

Kanon ergueu uma sobrancelha e o padre sorriu...

O assovio do vento passava por eles, era como se um pequeno ciclone envolvesse seus corpos seminus e arrepiados de frio. Saga fechou os olhos; era como se aquele movimento pudesse libertá-lo de toda dor, mágoa e culpa que carregara durante 15 anos. Um último presente das águas frias do mar de Corinto.

Sentiu o aperto firme da mão do irmão na sua e o olhou nos olhos. Sorriu, era como se naquele momento eles tivessem voltado à infância e a cumplicidade e entendimento fossem totais.

Olharam novamente para frente e fecharam os olhos antes do salto. Quando o corpo de ambos tombaram na água, isso lhe deu a certeza de que todo o passado ficara pra trás definitivamente.

Deixaram a casa da família Vaskália em direção ao aeroporto onde pegariam vôos diferentes. Kanon iria para Nova York e Saga para Roma.

o tempo que passaram sentados um de frente ao outro pareceu uma eternidade. Ficaram em silêncio, incapazes de se despedirem até que foi anunciado que deveriam seguir para o portão de embarque de suas respectivas companhias aéreas.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Almas gêmeas também se separam. – sorriu Kanon e disfarçou a emoção coçando os cabelos fartos de forma desajeitada.

Saga sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sentirei sua falta. – confessou – É estranho como minha vida parece que só tem sentido quando você está por perto.

- A minha também, Saga. – Kanon o olhou nos olhos e ficou sério – Por isso espere muitas visitas minhas a Molise.

- Ansiarei por elas, Kanon. Agora... me dá um abraço, meu irmão.

O arqueólogo obedeceu, abraçou o padre com força, e eles ficaram assim por longos minutos enquanto a voz feminina anunciava que o voo para Nova York sairia em alguns minutos.

Kanon se afastou e olhou profundamente nos olhos úmidos do irmão.

- Eu te amo, Saga. Te amo de todas as formas possíveis, como irmão, homem, pessoa, meu amor sempre pertenceu a você. Desculpe, mas eu tinha que dizer isso ou morreria.

Saga sorriu e estendeu a mão tocando o rosto do irmão. Kanon fechou os olhos saboreando aquela derradeira carícia.

- Eu também te amo, Kanon, sempre o amarei de todas as formas possíveis.

O mais velho se inclinou e beijou a testa do mais jovem.

- Fica bem.

- Ficarei. – sussurrou Kanon sem conseguir deter uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

Pegou sua mala do chão e sorriu dando um último aceno ao irmão e partindo para casa.

**-Meu irmão, Meu pecado -**

E o tempo não pára. Saga voltou a ser o monsenhor Saga Cástor e continuou sua vida como padre em Molise. Kanon continuou com seu trabalho como arqueólogo e professor na _New York University_.

As missas continuavam para Saga, talvez não com o mesmo sabor de antes. As aulas e pesquisas também não tinham a mesma cor para Kanon. Mas a vida continuava. Aulas, missas, palestras, trabalhos sociais, campos de pesquisas, confissões...

O tempo passou e o natal chegou à Nova York. O arqueólogo fez questão de decorar toda a casa com luzes luminosas e muitas guloseimas. Pensava nas crianças de Aiolia que com certeza ficariam deslumbradas, para isso contou com a ajuda de alguns alunos e conhecidos.

A casa ficou verdadeiramente linda e radiante, a ceia encomendada a um Buffett perfeita! Milo e Camus foram os primeiros a chegar, elegantemente vestidos em seus sobretudos e carregados de presentes.

- Claro que não foi você quem fez isso! – disse o loiro se livrando do cachecol e o pendurando em algum lugar.

- Te amo também, Milo, e estava morrendo de saudade. – sorriu Kanon abrindo os braços teatralmente. O loiro riu e se atirou entre eles dando um forte abraço no amigo. Camus também lhe deu um abraço, claro! Mais formal.

Aiolia e família chegaram horas depois, o leonino reclamando do frio infernal que fazia em Nova York e da bagunça que as crianças fizeram no avião, estava com um péssimo humor o que só contribuiu para que virasse o centro das piadas de Milo e do anfitrião.

- Vão se ferrar os dois! – gritou depois de ouvir coisas como: chilique grego, problemático e outras tão suaves quanto.

Afrodite e o "_namorido_" chegaram já à noite. O pisciano se jogou nos braços de Kanon e de Milo de forma ardente, respectivamente, nem se incomodando com o olhar nada amistoso do amado.

Kanon sorriu e foi cumprimentar o rapaz.

- Olá, Ângelo. – disse lhe apertando a mão – Como foi a viagem?

- Boa. – disse o italiano que não era de muitas palavras (principalmente com o ex-amante do seu belo).

- Ótimo! Sinta-se a vontade. – informou e Ângelo agradeceu de forma amistosa, já que apesar dos ciúmes, gostava bastante do grego.

O restante da "família" deram as boas vindas ao "esposo" de Afrodite e o clima se descontraiu quando o peixinho voltou para os braços do seu amore.

As músicas de natal eram ouvidas por todos os cantos. O apartamento de Kanon ficava de frente ao Central Park e da sacada se via a imensa e luminosa árvore. Isso fez Aquiles e Hebe exigirem chegar mais perto. Kanon, muito pacientemente, esperou que Marin os agasalhassem e os levou para patinar. Sendo natal o lugar não estava muito cheio e ficava apenas a algumas quadras do seu prédio. De toda forma, precisaria esperar Aioros e Shura chegarem para a ceia e a troca de presentes.

Enquanto as crianças tentavam se sentou em um banco para aproveitar a música que vinha de um concerto próximo. Adorava morar em Nova York, mas as vezes se sentia solitário. Acabara se tornando alguém recluso nos últimos anos. Além dos alunos e dos funcionários da universidade e colegas de pesquisas, ele não cultivava grandes amizades naquele país.

- Professor Kanon!

Ouviu a voz de um dos alunos. Virou-se e se deparou com Shaka, Mu, Shun e Ikki, estudantes do curso de história. Eles carregavam algumas sacolas de papel com compras. O grego sabia que eram estudantes de intercâmbio e que não tinham com quem passar o natal, por isso, resolveram passar juntos.

- Feliz natal! – disseram os alunos juntos. Kanon era um professor muito querido.

- Feliz natal pra vocês também! – sorriu o mais velho – Onde pretendem ficar essa noite? Estou fazendo uma grande ceia em meu apartamento aqui perto e seria muito bom contar com a presença de vocês.

- Obrigado, professor. – quem se manifestou foi Shun – Mas já fizemos nossa própria ceia no apartamento do Mu.

- Na falta da família, ficamos com os amigos, afinal, são os parentes que tivemos a sorte de escolher. – sorriu Mu o garoto do Tibete.

- Isso é ótimo! – disse Kanon e os estudantes se afastaram desejando feliz natal.

Kanon suspirou e se concentrou nas crianças e na mulher na pista de patinação, rindo quando Hebe e Aquiles conseguiram fazer Marin cair sentada no gelo.

- Cuidado, Marin, esses monstrinhos vão matá-la em plena noite de natal! – ria o moreno. Marin bufou e acenou com a cabeça, comunicando as crianças que era hora de voltar, pois estava muito frio.

Marin levou as crianças de volta pra casa, e Kanon avisou que ficaria um pouco mais ali, pediu para que fosse avisado quando Aiolia e Shura chegassem. Perdeu um pouco a noção do tempo que ficou observando as luzes da cidade. Só se deu conta que a meia-noite se aproximava quando percebeu que as pessoas corriam para casa, então se ergueu e se virou para voltar ao prédio, mas não o fez, seu coração falhou ao ver quem lhe sorria.

Ele já deveria estar ali há um bom tempo, pois alguns flocos de neve que começara a cair a pouco já cobriam parcialmente seu sobretudo e cabelos.

- Feliz natal, mano. – disse o padre para um estático e sem palavras Kanon – Estive em seu apartamento e me disseram que estava aqui, então vim buscá-lo já está perto da meia noite.

Kanon piscou os longos cílios várias vezes ainda tentando se convencer de que aquilo não era uma alucinação.

- Saga... o que... o que você...? – não conseguia articular palavras.

- Você me convidou, se esqueceu? – ironizou o gêmeo mais velho – Hum... Eu sei que não confirmei se viria, mas achei que a surpresa seria boa.

- Claro que é boa! – volveu Kanon sem jeito – Eu só... eu só não esperava...

- Tive muito que pensar nesses três meses, irmão. – disse o padre – E pensei que não devemos nos afastar novamente. Não quero ficar longe de você, Kanon...

O mais jovem engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- Saga, você sabe que... porra! Você sabe que... não há como convivermos muito perto um do outro sem... – engoliu de forma terrivelmente amarga aquelas palavras – Você entende, não entende?

Saga deu um passo se aproximando mais do irmão e limpando de forma desajeitada a neve que cobria seus cabelos escuros.

- O que sei, Kanon, é que hoje é natal e eu quero passar essa data com a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e minha única família.

O mais jovem dos gêmeos perdeu a voz com o sorriso que o clérigo lhe ofereceu.

- Você não vai me abraçar? – indagou Saga sem parar de sorrir. Kanon o envolveu nos braços, num abraço terno e apertado.

- Feliz natal, Saga. – disse.

- Feliz natal, Kanon.

Perderam meio que a noção do tempo que ficaram abraçado parados no meio do Central Park. Não sentiam o frio e nem se importavam com a neve que praticamente os cobria. Só se deram conta do tempo que passaram ali porque as vozes estridentes de Milo e Aioros os chamaram a realidade.

- Ei, vocês dois! Querem congelar? – disse o publicitário – As crianças já estão azuis de fome de tanto que os esperamos para a ceia!

Kanon e Saga se afastaram rindo.

- Olá, Oros, que saudade! – disse o gêmeo mais novo, abraçando o amigo – Olha, quem veio para o natal? – referiu-se a Saga.

Aioros sorriu tímido.

- Eu já sei, fui eu quem o trouxe. – explicou, e Kanon franziu a testa sem entender.

- É uma longa história e vamos logo que temos que fazer a troca de presentes antes que Hebe e Aquiles durmam!

Aioros explicou que para compensar a falta ao enterro da mãe dos gêmeos, resolveu entrar em contato com Saga e convencê-lo a passar o natal com eles em Nova York. No começo Saga hesitou, tinha muitas responsabilidades em Molise e o natal da cidade seria organizado por sua paróquia, mas depois de algumas decisões tomadas, resolveu que seria muito agradável passar o natal com o irmão e os amigos.

O encontro foi muito agradável e emocionante. Todos estavam especialmente felizes com a presença de Saga. Trocaram presentes, conversaram sobre o passado e o presente, explicaram algumas atitudes antigas e novas e não houve um só momento de dor ou tristeza, talvez melancolia ao relembrar alguns fatos, mas nada que estragasse o clima afável do natal.

Depois da meia noite, as crianças dormiram e os adultos puderam ficar mais a vontade. Afrodite, Ângelo, Marin e Aiolia foram para a sacada do grande apartamento mirar as luzes do natal e conversar. Shura e Aioros dançavam uma música romântica, e Camus e Milo conversavam abraçados no sofá de frente a Saga e Kanon que se apoiavam um no outro. O padre estava cansado da viagem e meio que cochilava no ombro do irmão.

- Eu acho que vou dormir... – ronronou. Na verdade também já tinha bebido algumas taças de vinho e como não era acostumado, isso potencializou seu cansaço.

- Ainda não, está cedo... – pediu Kanon.

- Meu voo está marcado para as 09h00min, Kan... – explicou.

Kanon se ergueu para mirar o rosto do irmão.

- Por que tão rápido?

- Foi difícil conseguir uma licença da arquidiocese, então...

Tanto Kanon quanto Milo e Camus franziram as sobrancelhas, curiosos.

- Eu fugi. – riu Saga gostosamente logo sendo acompanhado pelos amigos e o irmão – Bem, não é nenhum crime e por isso tenho que voltar amanhã.

- Que padre mais levado! – provocou Milo para mais gargalhadas.

- Eu sempre fui um bom garoto, mas a convivência com o Kanon é terrível! – defendeu-se Saga.

- Ah, agora a culpa é minha, padreco? – Kanon fingiu indignação.

Saga riu por um tempo e depois suspirou, voltando a encostar a cabeça no ombro do arqueólogo.

- Bem, mas estou mesmo cansado... – disse bocejando – É melhor me recolher.

- Antes vamos dançar! – volveu Kanon animado se erguendo e puxando o irmão – Você não vai me negar uma dança, não é, mano?

Saga riu e balançou a cabeça. Bem, ele estava meio tímido, mas as pessoas que estavam ali eram seus amigos, por isso aceitou a brincadeira de Kanon e foi fazer companhia a Aioros e Shura no meio da sala.

Saga envolveu o pescoço do irmão, e Kanon enlaçou-o pela cintura, mantendo certa distância do corpo do padre, respeitosamente. Seus olhos se encontraram enquanto a melodia os embalava...

_Looking back on the memory of_

_The dance we shared beneath the stars above_

_For a moment all the world was right_

_How could I have known_

_that you'd ever say goodbye?_

_Olhando nas lembranças_

_a dança que dançamos sob as estrelas_

_Por um momento achei que todo mundo estava certo_

_Como poderia eu ter que saber_

_que é sempre você que diz adeus_

Uma lágrima brincou pelo rosto do gêmeo mais velho ao escutar a melodia. Por que tinha que dizer tanto do momento que eles viviam? Seria um capricho de Deus? Uma maneira de dizer a ele o quanto estava errado toda vez que deixava Kanon?

Chegou mais perto e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do irmão. Kanon suspirou e deslizou a mão por sua nuca, estremecendo um pouco com o contato com os cabelos de Saga, talvez o contato mais íntimo que tiveram desde tudo.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end_

_The way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_agora estou contente, e eu não sabia_

_de que maneira tudo terminaria_

_de que maneira tudo continuaria_

_Nossas vidas são deixadas as melhores possibilidades_

_Eu poderia ter evitado a dor_

_Mas teria que perder a dança_

Continuaram a dançar por um tempo, e então ouviram Camus e Milo dizer que iriam se recolher. Aioros e Shura pareciam muito alheios a tudo com os olhos presos, enquanto dançavam.

- Eu... também preciso dormir... – disse Saga se afastando um pouco do irmão que resistiu em deixá-lo.

- Hum... – gemeu Kanon desembaraçando seus dedos dos fios sedosos do irmão e se afastando para mirá-lo.

- Tenho quatro quartos, Saga, o Dite e o Ângelo sempre ficam no Plazza mesmo, por isso nem me preocupei. Mas como não o esperava... Bem, você se incomodaria de dormir no meu? – indagou com receio.

- Claro que não. – sorriu Saga e se despediu de todos, subindo as escadas para o quarto do irmão. Kanon o acompanhou, entrando na frente e acendendo uma luminária, já abrindo o armário a procura de uma roupa confortável para o padre vestir.

- Sei que nem teve tempo de desfazer as malas e como vai embora amanhã pela manhã é melhor que nem as desfaça. – disse pegando um short e se virando, mas seu coração falhou ao encontrar o padre tão perto de si que quase trombaram.

Os olhos de Saga estavam escurecidos e fixos nele. Kanon deixou a peça de roupa cair das mãos e quando ensaiou um movimento para buscá-las do chão, foi interrompido pelas duas mãos de Saga em seu colarinho, o jogando contra o armário, para logo depois tomar posse dos seus lábios com um beijo gentil e doce.

Kanon demorou um pouco para reagir enquanto a língua do irmão vasculhava sua boca. Suas pernas estavam bambas e seu corpo totalmente desordenado, o coração batia tão forte que ele temeu ter uma parada cardíaca.

Saga se afastou um pouco, mas seus lábios ainda se roçavam levemente. O mais novo abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto adoravelmente corado do mais velho com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não me diga que é errado, Kanon, porque eu já sei que é. Mas essa noite, quero me permitir sonhar um pouco, viver um pouco, provar da única coisa que preenche meu peito de alegria e esperança e essa coisa é você...

_Holding you I held everything_

_For a moment wasn't I a king?_

_If I'd only known how the king would fall_

_Then who's to say?_

_You know I might have changed it all_

_Pertencendo à você eu seguro tudo_

_Por um momento, não era eu o rei?_

_Se somente o rei sabe como cair_

_Então que tens pra dizer?_

_Você sabe que eu posso mudar tudo_

Kanon não respondeu nada, apenas fechou os olhos e acolheu a boca segura e apaixonada do irmão, sentindo seu corpo tremer ainda mais com a sensualidade do beijo. Saga voltou a puxá-lo pelo colarinho, agora o jogando na cama, por baixo de si.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end_

_The way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_E agora estou contente, e eu não sabia_

_de que maneira tudo terminaria_

_de que maneira tudo continuaria_

_Nossas vidas são deixadas as melhores possibilidades_

_Eu poderia ter evitado a dor_

_Mas teria que perder a dança_

Fizeram amor de uma forma única. Diferente do passado afoito e cheio de tesão, agora havia a maturidade, o carinho paciente, a cumplicidade. Tudo era de forma lenta o que potencializava o prazer, a entrega, o gozo. Tocavam-se com carinho e sensualidade na medida certa. Saga não tivera outras experiências sexuais desde Kanon, mas há coisa que a maturidade em si ensina sem que precisemos entender. E a maturidade lhe ensinou a fazer tudo com calma e paciência. Não era definitivamente o garoto inquieto e medroso do passado, agora era um homem que sabia muito bem o que queria e o que oferecer a quem mais amava.

Kanon por sua vez continuava o mesmo amante intenso, avassalador, mas houve mudanças sutis no seu modo de amar, agora era mais calmo, mais concentrado e ainda mais entregue. Exigia mais a participação do parceiro, mas de uma forma tão delicada que não haveria ninguém que resistisse a fazer tudo que ele queria. Amaram-se diversas vezes até a completa exaustão. Saga acordou na manhã seguinte com o sol pálido de inverno adentrando a janela de vidro do quarto. Estava nu, o corpo semicoberto pelo lençol de cetim champanhe. Riu ao pensar no lençol. Desde quando Kanon era tão sofisticado? Depois soltou um suspiro triste; com certeza havia muita coisa no irmão que não conhecia, mas estava disposto a conhecer todas elas. Percebia que Kanon se tornara um homem muito refinado, algo que nunca imaginou ser possível.

_It's my life, it's better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_Sim, a minha vida são deixadas as melhores possibilidades_

_Eu poderia ter evitado a dor_

_Mas teria que perder a dança_.

Sentou-se na cama realinhando os cabelos escuro e reparou algumas marcas em seu corpo; arranhões e hematomas; sua pele era muito clara.

A porta se abriu e Kanon entrou com uma bandeja. Por um momento, o padre achou que estava numa viagem no tempo, mas depois, mirando o homem a sua frente, soube que não era isso. Kanon estava sério e parecia ter receio de alguma coisa, o que não ocorria no passado.

- Bom dia, Saga. – disse cordialmente – Como você vai viajar cedo eu fiz algo para você comer...

O gêmeo mais novo se sentou na cama com a bandeja no colo.

- Obrigado. – disse o mais velho pegando uma caneca com café – Não posso me atrasar.

Kanon assentiu com a cabeça e encarou os olhos do irmão.

- Você está bem? – indagou. Na verdade o arqueólogo estava cheio de dúvidas. Quase não durmira velando o sono de Saga e imaginando qual seria a reação do padre pela manhã, quando se desse conta do que havia feito. Na verdade, ainda estava com receio daquilo, mas o sorriso que Saga lhe ofereceu preencheu seu coração e afastou todos seus medos.

- Claro que estou! – disse o padre e provou o café – Por que não estaria?

- Talvez porque... Bem, Saga, eu não quero acabar com seu bom humor matinal, mas, você sabe o que aconteceu entre nós dois e... e você é um padre e...

- Em breve não serei mais.

- E sei o quanto ser um padre é importante pra você, e você é um homem muito responsável... – Kanon se interrompeu e encarou o irmão arregalando os olhos – O que disse?

- O que ouviu. Eu encaminhei a minha solicitação de afastamento a diocese que a encaminhou a Santa Sé, o processo é lento e, bem, eu não deixarei de ser padre, mas não estarei mais sob o julgo da Igreja podendo fazer o que quiser sem culpa.

Kanon baixou a cabeça meio atordoado com aquela informação. Ainda não sabia o que pensar.

- É mesmo isso que quer? – indagou confuso.

- Eu acho que sim. – sorriu Saga – Pensei muito sobre isso nos últimos meses e cheguei a essa decisão. E dessa vez pretendo cumprir a minha promessa de nunca mais deixá-lo sozinho...

- Saga...

- Não se preocupe, Kanon. – interrompeu-o o mais velho – Isso não foi por você, foi por mim, foi pela vida que quero ter a partir daqui. Você me mostrou que as mágoas do passado continuavam tão vivas dentro de mim que isso me fez pensar se minha decisão de se tornar sacerdote não foi tomada baseada nela e vi que sim. Eu preciso recomeçar, Kanon, e quero que me ajude nisso, meu irmão, meu amado...

Kanon ficou sem reação por um tempo, e quando a teve foi a de jogar a bandeja pra cima, fazendo tudo que ela continha se espatifar no chão, e agarrar o irmão para um beijo de pura felicidade.

- Kanon, seu louco! Olha a bagunça que você fez! – reclamou Saga rindo sem parar.

- Eu te amo, te amo... – repetia o mais novo, beijando-o inteiro.

Saga ria de prazer enquanto era atacado pelos lábios afoitos do gêmeo mais novo. Não! Se enganara completamente! Kanon não havia mudado!

Beijaram-se e amaram-se por horas a fio, não se importando com o café, leite, pães e frutas espalhados pelo quarto. Havia algo muito mais belo, novo e saboroso a ser aproveitado naquele momento, enquanto as canções de paz e felicidade eram ouvidas na cidade de Nova York e não era, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais bela que a música de paz, felicidade e prazer que era entoada naquele quarto.

O passado fora finalmente superado e um presente de amor se mostrava pleno de felicidade para os irmãos Vaskálias. Eles sabiam que não seria fácil e que teriam o mundo contra eles, mas o que isso importava? Estavam onde sempre quiseram: nos braços um do outro.

_Holding you I held everything_

_For a moment wasn't I a king?_

_If I'd only known how the king would fall_

_Then who's to say?_

_You know I might have changed it all_

_Pertencendo à você eu seguro tudo_

_Por um momento, não era eu o rei?_

_Se somente o rei sabe como cair_

_Então que tens a dizer?_

_Você sabe que eu posso mudar tudo_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end_

_The way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_E agora estou contente, e eu não sabia_

_de que maneira tudo terminaria_

_de que maneira tudo continuaria (...)_

_**Fim**_

Notas finais: Obrigada de coração a todos que me acompanharam nessa história. Sim, eu pensei em deixar os gêmeos separados, mas os unir no final pelo Kanon, acho que o pobrezinho já tinha sofrido tudo que um ser humano pode sofrer e merecia um final feliz.

Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam nessa história dramática em especial aos que deixaram um review de incentivo ou crítica construtiva.

kazuhiro_vicke, Kira_Moonwolf20, Kao-san, Vagabond (amiga valeu por tudo mesmo. Amo-te!); bondofflames, (obrigada pela indicação fiquei muito feliz!), Keronekoi, milaangelica, Arcueid (minha maçã, obrigada!); Maya Amamiya, Kamy_Jaganshi, Mefram_Maru, jessica_ramos, saorikido, liliuapolonio, Gemini Yaoi, shermie, anjodastrevas, Mamba_Negra, Kayura_Yanagi, spencer_3939, ShakaAmamiya, Maah_Rossi, Maia Sorovar, Silvana, Lune Kuruta, Human Being, Amarthwen, MaahFeltonAmamiya, Iamini, Ryou-sama, Sayuri Hatake, Zisis, Anita Massatore (KKK, menina, eu fiquei com medo de você cortar os cabelos do Shaka e fiz um final feliz tá vendo? O Ikki e o Shaka apareceram finalmente, mesmo que numa pontinha XD! Obrigada pelo carinho, querida!).

Beijos a todos. Talvez, faça um epílogo, vocês me dizem se cabe um ou se por aqui está bom XD!

Beijos afetuosos e abraços apertado da Sion. Que 2011 seja maravilhoso para todos nós.

_**P.S. Para os leitores do FF informo que estou deixando o site. Tipo, meu perfil e histórias já postadas continuarão aqui, mas não postarei novidades. Quem quiser continuar a ler minhas histórias, elas estão por enquanto apenas no Nyah fan fiction.**_

Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam nesse site.

Sion Neblina

Postado em 04/01/2011


	13. Vida nova

Notas iniciais: As músicas do capítulo são **Smile** de Chaplin, mas eu prefiro a versão nacional cantada por Djavan e embora eles estejam em Nova York e teoricamente falassem inglês, a fic é em português XD! Então coloquei a versão nacional, mas o link da mesma em inglês é: ./charles-chaplin/903366/

E a música do final, a mais importante é **From this moment on** e está nesse link, espero que ouçam e curtam. .

Boa leitura e até a próxima!

_**Vida nova**_

_**Epílogo**_

Saga voltou para a Itália no dia 26 de Dezembro. Kanon ficou com os amigos que passariam o ano novo consigo, mas sentia-se estranhamente sozinho e frustrado. O irmão prometera voltar para o réveillon, e eles se falavam todos os dias, ainda assim a saudade era grande. Era como se depois do reencontro fosse inadmissível a mínima distância. Afinal, eles perderam tanto tempo!

- Relaxa, uma semana passa rápido! – disse Afrodite jogando um saco de batatas dentro do carrinho de supermercado empurrado pelo arqueólogo.

Ele, Kanon e Milo saíram para fazer compras, pois os demais fugiram da tarefa e queriam jogá-la para a coitada da Marin. Porém, os três ficaram com pena da pobre e única mulher do grupo que teria que ir ao mercado com duas crianças e mesmo odiando aquele programa (todo homem odeia), se disponibilizaram a fazê-lo.

- Eu estou relaxado. – respondeu o grego moreno abrindo um freezer e pegando uma garrafa de cerveja, já abrindo e virando na boca – Só estou com saudades.

Milo se aproximou deles e despejou algumas caixas de cervejas no carrinho.

- Eu entendo. Sei bem como é isso. – observou o grego loiro – Você se lembra daquela vez que o Camus teve que seguir uma exposição sacra até Londres...?

- "E eu quase tive um colapso de saudade..." – Kanon e Afrodite completaram rindo, e Milo fechou a cara.

- Idiotas! – resmungou o escorpiano.

- É que você sempre repete essa história. – riu o sueco – Você é obcecado, Seferis! O Camus passou suas semanas em Londres e parecia que foi um ano pra você. Imagina esses dois que passaram 15 anos?

- Ah, eu sei que não se compara, só estava dando um exemplo, seus insensíveis! – reclamou o escorpiano irritado – Mas pra mim, duas semanas sem meu amor é como se fosse uma vida inteira, vocês sabem que sou completamente e _filhodaputamente_ apaixonado por ele. – emburrou o loiro grego.

Kanon riu fazendo charme.

- Milo, não faz essa cara, você sabe quanto fica irresistível assim, e eu não quero arriscar nem meu relacionamento e nem o seu. Certo cara? – piscou.

Pronto! Milo ficava totalmente sem jeito quando Kanon "_dava em cima_" dele. Afrodite começou a rir, e o grego loiro logo ria também, esmurrando o ombro do arqueólogo.

- Vadio de merda! Olha que eu conto ao Saga, viu! – ameaçou.

- Não faz isso, aquilo ali é psicótico de ciúmes. – ria também Kanon.

- Em falar nele, quando ele volta? – indagou Afrodite – será que dará tempo mesmo, até o ano novo?

- Bem, ele tem muitas coisas a resolver na Itália ainda, mas disse que virá para o ano novo.

- Acho que não dormiremos por esses dias. – provocou Milo pegando um saco de batata frita e jogando no carro. Afrodite revirou os olhos em desaprovação.

- Como você consegue ser tão gostoso, comendo tanta merda, Milo?

- Me exercitando muito com o Camus. – piscou pegando alguns discos de pizza e colocando no carrinho.

- Lembrando que temos crianças em casa, então, por favor, rapazes, a seção de verduras e legumes. – disse Kanon empurrando o carrinho para a dita seção.

Terminaram as compras e seguiram de volta ao apartamento do arqueólogo, fazia muito frio naquele dia, mas não estava nevando, assim, resolveram seguir a pé, pelo Central Park, aproveitando a manhã agradável e observando as pessoas que andavam de lado a outro com seus cães ou seus filhos.

Kanon sorriu e pensou em agradecer a Deus pela felicidade que sentia, entretanto, se lembrou que há muito se considerava Ateu e não o fez. Isso, porém, o lembrou outro fato...

- Afrodite, lembra-se daquela música que cantamos na praia quando éramos mais jovens?

- Puta que pariu, Kanon! Cantamos muitas músicas na praia quando éramos mais jovens! – reclamou o sueco com ironia.

- Aquela sobre Deus, porra! Lembra-se agora? – praguejou Kanon.

- Como não me lembrar você sendo assim tão delicado? – riu Afrodite. Os três caminhavam pela trilha entre as árvores e ambos seguravam pelo menos duas sacolas de papel cheias de alimentos e... Cervejas.

- Era "Deus" do _Sugarcubs_. – observou Milo – Mas por que se lembrou disso agora?

Kanon sorriu de lado e suspirou.

- Por que pensei há pouco em agradecer a Deus a felicidade que sinto, mas depois me lembrei que ele não existe.

O grego loiro riu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro forte do amigo.

- Não existe? Ah, certo. Eu acho que ele existe, mas não está numa nuvem não, ele está aqui bem perto de nós, sorrindo e ouvindo nossos palavrões.

- Eu concordo. Eu mesmo estou ao lado de dois deuses gregos, como posso pensar que deuses não existem? – provocou Afrodite e também apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kanon, enquanto continuavam a andar. O arqueólogo tinha os braços ocupados e não podia abraçar e beijar os amigos como sentia vontade. Então soltou uma gargalhada com as palavras de Afrodite e disse:

- Olha, eu não sei quem manda nessa merda chamada universo, vida, ou seja lá o quê, mas seja quem for, eu não tenho queixas contra ele.

Milo e Afrodite pararam e se afastaram para encarar o rosto do amigo. Eles sabiam de todas as dores vividas por Kanon.

- Não mesmo? Justo você que sempre foi tão sacrificado pelo mundo?

- Não, Dite. Sacrificadas pelo mundo são as crianças africanas que mal nascem e já morrem de fome. Eu nunca senti fome ou frio, e mesmo sofrendo muito na infância, ainda tive carinho e boas lembranças. Além do mais, foi esse sofrimento que me trouxe vocês, a família que tenho hoje. Do que vou reclamar? Viajei, conheci o mundo, tive homens e mulheres maravilhosos em minha cama, e trepadas homéricas!

- Pervertido! – ralharam Milo e Afrodite ao mesmo tempo, mas no fundo estavam emocionados com as palavras do amigo. Eles se amavam muito.

- Mas é verdade! – riu Kanon – Sofri, chorei, mas ri pra _caralho _também! Posso reclamar de tudo na minha vida, menos de tédio e mediocridade, e além de tudo isso, vivi um grande amor, um amor impossível que se tornou estranhamente possível! Não tenho do que me queixar, minha vida foi especialmente e _filhadaputamente_ maravilhosa!

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, emocionados; foi Afrodite a quebrá-lo e encarar os amigos de forma divertida.

- Bem, posso dizer que nos reencontramos com o verdadeiro Deus, amigos, e ele é a paz de espírito que temos hoje.

Os outros dois assentiram, e o celular de Kanon tocou. Atende-lo foi um transtorno com as mãos ocupadas como estavam.

- Oi, Saga! – disse colocando o aparelho entre a orelha e a curva do ombro e pedindo com os olhos que os amigos continuassem a andar.

- Oi, Kanon, você está bem? – indagou a voz séria do irmão.

- Com saudades. – respondeu.

- Devo pegar o voo de amanhã à noite...

- Por que não hoje?

- Amor, as coisas não são fáceis assim.

O coração do gêmeo mais novo disparou.

- Você me chamou de quê?

Saga riu gostosamente do outro lado da linha. A palavra tinha saído meio que sem querer dos seus lábios e ficou encabulado com a pergunta do irmão.

- O quê? – desconversou.

- Saga Vaskália, não faz isso comigo? – riu o mais novo, chegando finalmente ao prédio que morava.

- Amor. – repetiu lacônico.

- Diz de novo. – sussurrou – Diz antes que entre no elevador e a ligação caia.

- Amor, amor, amor, ah, Kanon, pára com isso! – riu o padre.

- Eu te amo. – disse o arqueólogo enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

- Eu também te amo e sinto saudades. – a ligação não caiu.

- Saga, quando você chegar aqui, eu quero... – Kanon olhou para os lados se dando conta que não estava sozinho e que Milo e Afrodite tentavam não prestar atenção em sua conversa, mas era meio impossível.

- O que você quer, Kanon?

- Quando você chegar eu digo. – cortou com um sorriso meio sem jeito, apesar de toda intimidade que os três tinham, havia coisas que não deveriam deixar seu quarto.

- Certo, agora tenho que desligar.

- C-certo... – Kanon sentiu um vazio na alma, coisa que sempre sentia quando encerrava as ligações com Saga. O irmão era sempre muito sério e discreto enquanto falava com ele, e o menor pensava que mesmo morando sozinho na casa da paróquia, ele deveria receber visitas constantes.

Desligou o celular frustrado e o colocou no bolso, só nesse momento percebendo que uma das sacolas tinha sido tirada dos seus braços por Afrodite. Mirou os amigos, meio sem jeito, mas eles sorriam emocionados.

_Sorri_

_Quando a dor te torturar_

_E a saudade atormentar_

_Os teus dias tristonhos, vazios_

_Sorri_

_Quando tudo terminar_

_Quando nada mais restar_

_Do teu sonho encantador_

_Sorri_

_Quando o sol perder a luz_

_E sentires uma cruz_

_Nos teus ombros cansados, doridos_

_Sorri_

_Vai mentindo a tua dor_

_E ao notar que tu sorris_

_Todo mundo irá supor_

_Que és feliz_

O sueco e o grego cantarolaram "Smile" um hino a perseverança e ao otimismo composto por Chaplin, e Kanon se obrigou a rir. A porta do elevador se abriu e Aquiles e Hebe logo correram em direção a eles.

- Tio Kanon! – gritavam as crianças, e o grego moreno se perguntava por que elas gostavam tanto dele que as chamavam pelo sutil apelido de "_diabinhos"_.

- Trouxeram comida? – indagou Marin que estava mesmo louca para ir a um restaurante, mas esperava os três por insistência de Aiolia.

- Ah, sim, mas como demoramos muito, acho melhor irmos a um restaurante. – falou o geminiano para pulinhos da ruiva que se aproximou e o beijou no rosto ficando nas pontas dos pés.

- Ainda largo Aiolia e caso com você, Kanon! – disse – Vamos crianças, dois minutos para nos trocar ou ficaremos com fome!

O arqueólogo riu e os _"diabinhos"_ seguiram a mãe para o quarto.

Almoçaram em um restaurante descontraído. À noite as crianças foram deixadas com uma das alunas de Kanon que fez às vezes de _Baby-sitter_ e todos os adultos foram ao teatro e jantaram fora. O arqueólogo estava feliz, mas faltava um grande pedaço de si em tudo, faltava Saga, faltava seu coração.

Aos poucos a sensação de vazio cedeu lugar à ansiedade, quando percebeu que as horas passavam e se aproximava o memento de rever seu gêmeo.

Não escapou as piadinhas quando saiu arrumado mais que o normal para buscar o irmão no aeroporto no dia seguinte. Sentiu-se comovidamente feliz com os assovios, piadinhas e provocações dos amigos. Era incrível como nenhum deles, nem mesmo os "_normais_" Marin e Aiolia consideravam-nos doentes ou insanos por se amarem. Eles aceitavam aquilo de forma tão natural, era como se Saga sempre estivesse ao seu lado e era tão simples que ninguém considerava estranho aquele amor.

Dirigiu lentamente até o aeroporto, já que o trânsito caótico de Nova York não lhe permitia ir mais rápido, também não estava preocupado, já que saíra de casa bem antes da chegada do voo do irmão.

Chegou ao aeroporto e se sentou num banco perto do portão de desembarque. Teve uma vontade doentia de acender um cigarro, mas como ali era proibido e não queria correr o risco do padre chegar e não encontrá-lo, ficou onde estava corroído pela ansiedade.

Uma hora, uma hora e meia, até que foi anunciado a chegada do voo do irmão. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Kanon se ergueu, os olhos vidrados no balcão de desembarque.

Várias pessoas passavam, mas nada do rosto que queria ver. Ele já torcia as mãos de nervoso, quando seus olhos se prenderam aos verdes do amado. Ele vinha sério compenetrado, visivelmente cansado, mas lindo, lindo como nunca deixara de ser, como nunca deixaria de achá-lo. Parou por um momento também quando o viu e sorriu.

Kanon sentiu todo o seu corpo esquentar, mais que tudo, seu coração, e sorriu também, esperando que ele se aproximasse.

- O voo atrasou um pouco. – disse Saga chegando perto dele, arrastando sua mala – Esperou muito?

- Não. – sussurrou Kanon ainda meio atônito com a imagem linda do irmão – Esperaria a vida toda.

Abraçou o gêmeo mais velho com carinho. Saga abandonou a mala e retribuiu o abraço afetuoso do mais novo. Minutos depois eles deixavam o JFK, mas não foram para o apartamento do arqueólogo, não. Kanon queria ficar a sós com o irmão e o levou para jantar em um restaurante sofisticado, para logo depois ocuparem um suíte de um dos mais luxuosos hotéis de Nova York o PLAZA ATHENEE HOTEL. Saga estranhou, mas o irmão alegou que queria privacidade naquela noite, o dia seguinte seria a noite de ano novo e eles ficariam cercados de gente.

- Estava morrendo de saudades. – disse o mais novo depois que o mais velho fechou a porta. Saga entreabriu os lábios ao mirar a beleza e o luxo da suíte.

- Kanon, não precisava tudo isso, sua presença é o suficiente. – disse se aproximando do irmão que estava sentado na cama. Kanon o puxou pra si e Saga caiu sobre ele e os lençóis de cetim.

Beijaram-se com ardor, sorvendo da saudade que sentiam um do outro, as línguas se provando na velocidade exata do amor e da saudade. Kanon moveu o terno do irmão que desceu por seus ombros, exibindo uma camisa muito branca, que ele tratou de começar a desabotoar.

- Kanon... – Saga sussurrou abandonando os lábios do amante por um tempo.

- Hum...

- Você está lindo.

O mais novo sorriu lindamente e enlaçou o pescoço do irmão o olhando nos olhos.

- Eu disse que queria algo de você... – disse Kanon subindo os dedos para brincar com os lábios molhados do irmão.

- Sim, e o que é?

O caçula avermelhou e baixou o olhar. Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha e não precisou que o irmão disse o que queria. Mesmo assim adoraria escutá-lo.

- Eu quero ser seu Saga... – murmurou. Até aquele momento, Kanon sempre fora o ativo da relação, na verdade, em todas suas relações e sabia que isso era de certa forma um trauma pelos acontecimentos da infância

Saga soltou um risinho divertido com o embaraço do mais novo e se afastou para tirar a própria camisa e depois livrar Kanon da preta que ele vestia. Tocou a curva do peito definido e bronzeado dele suavemente, e Kanon fechou os olhos com um gemido baixo.

- Vai ficar quietinho assim? – provocou Saga.

- Vou deixá-lo trabalhar... – o arqueólogo sorriu com malícia.

- Inteirinho ao meu dispor? – continuou o mais velho distribuindo pequenos beijos no peito de Kanon, lambendo seus mamilos e mordiscando. O mais novo só gemia e afundava as mãos nos cabelos sedosos do padre.

- Sim... ahhh... inteirinho seu...

Saga se afastou um pouco para tirar os sapatos e as meias do arqueólogo, beijando seu pé cheiroso e chupando o dedão o mirando. Kanon comentou o quanto ele era um bom aluno de "_sacanagem_" o que fez o padre rir, mas continuar a carícia. Livrou Kanon da calça social que ele usava, mas deixou a cueca boxer preta. Voltou a se deitar sobre ele e beijar seu abdômen de tanquinho, molhando-o com sua saliva, descendo os lábios por cima do tecido e mordiscando seu pênis de leve, fazendo-o gemer mais alto seu nome e arquear levemente o corpo. Os braços de Kanon envolveram o pescoço do irmão e o puxou para cima, para um beijo quente (ele não teria paciência para ficar tão passivo), sua língua hábil vasculhando cada canto da boca de Saga com sensualidade extrema, fazendo o outro gemer alucinado, enquanto se roçava em seu corpo.

Sentaram-se na cama, sem parar o beijo, era uma necessidade; as línguas precisavam se provar sem trégua. Saga começou a beijar os mamilos rosados de Kanon novamente, chupando a pele ate a deixá-la vermelha, subindo mais até o pescoço dele, mordendo e dando vários chupões não se importando com os roxos que apareceriam depois; ele tinha uma pela tão suave, um beijo tão inebriante que o descontrolava. Kanon o abraçava e o puxava para si, passando as pernas por sua cintura, travando seu corpo junto ao dele, fazendo os dois se esfregarem no meio do beijo insano que trocavam. Acariciava o corpo de Saga também, enfiando os dedos em seus cabelos escuros e puxando o rosto dele, aprofundando o beijo, o tornando mais quente, mais molhado, mais cheio de paixão.

O gêmeo mais jovem ajudou o mais velho a se livrar da calça que ainda vestia, enquanto deslizava a mão por seu peito forte, levantando a cabeça e mordendo os mamilos, os chupando e lambendo como o irmão tinha feito com ele minutos atrás. O padre gemeu mais alto, e tirou a cueca de Kanon com mãos afoitas, vendo o irmão fazer o mesmo gesto para livrá-lo da sua. Já era meramente instintivo, despiram-se com pressa e voltaram a unir os lábios, os corpos ardendo e se tocando com loucura, completamente sensíveis a menor vibração, ao menor contato. As ereções já se tocavam no vai e vem das carícias, fazendo-os quase gritar de tesão. Entretanto, ambos queriam aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo. Kanon fez um esforço sobre-humano para se afastar, olhando Saga nos olhos de forma convidativa e virando de bruços na cama, fechando os olhos, o rosto rubro de ardor a respiração entrecortada.

Saga ficou sem ação por um tempo, mirando seu lindo amante todo a seu dispor. Contudo, por mais que o desejo fosse grande, ainda tinha algum resquício de razão ao invés de Kanon.

- Kanon, não tem nada que nos ajude, amor? – disse se inclinando sobre ele e beijando suas costas delicadamente.

- Já tá precisando de Viagra, mano? – provocou e Saga riu. Kanon não mudava!

- Bobo, estou falando de outra coisa...

O mais novo entendeu e tateou a mão na banqueta ao lado entregando a Saga o que ele queria, um tubo de lubrificante que o mais velho logo tratou de usar, fazendo o irmão gemer alto e abrir mais as pernas, rebolando um pouco sob a pressão dos dedos do mais velho. Saga voltou a se deitar sobre o corpo do amante, virando o rosto dele para si e o beijando. Uma das mãos segurava o rosto de Kanon enquanto a outra acariciava a parte de dentro das coxas dele, subindo dois dedos e entrando no canal estreito de uma única vez, bem fundo, até o fim. As costas de Kanon dobraram, e ele tirou a barriga da cama e parou o beijo, abrindo os lábios sem conseguir gemer, rebolando sob a mão de Saga que entrava e saia de dentro de si; era tesão, mas também era dor.

- Ahhh... Saga... – gemeu mais alto, sentindo um desconforto terrível..

Saga o puxou para mais um beijo carinhoso, para logo em seguida, sair dele e o virar na cama. Mirou o rosto corado e os olhos ébrios de Kanon e nunca o achou tão belo. Deitou-se sobre ele, o abraçando, seus corpos se encaixando com perfeição. Aspirou seu perfume másculo, sentido o mais novo o envolver também nos braços e o puxar pra si, se esfregando nele, gemendo baixo, buscando mais carinho...

Saga estava se preparando para penetrá-lo quando Kanon o deteve, espalmando a mão em seu abdômen. O gêmeo mais novo voltou a se virar na cama, apoiando o abdômen numa das várias almofadas que havia ali. Saga franziu a sobrancelha, indeciso, afinal, até aquele momento era sempre o irmão a comandar o sexo e o padre tinha dúvida se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Assim dói menos... – o mais novo explicou a mudança de posição. Saga sorriu e se deitou sobre ele, beijando-o com carinho e mordiscando-lhe a orelha, sentindo o corpo de Kanon tenso.

- Kanon eu te amo... – sussurrou – Acha que seria capaz de machucá-lo?

O mais novo suspirou e só balançou a cabeça negando. Saga se afastou e começou uma cuidadosa penetração. Lenta e torturante para ele. Kanon gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior e escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos. Saga entrou mais, e ele arqueou um pouco as costas numa reação quase que involuntária. O gêmeo mais velho se deitou sobre o mais novo beijando suas costas à medida que começava a se movimentar lentamente. Ambos gemeram mais alto e o ritmo foi aumentando por si só. Kanon começou a se acostumar com o corpo de Saga dentro de si e já rebolava em busca de mais contato. Suas mãos apertavam o lençol fortemente e ele gemia o nome do irmão que estocava cada vez mais forte. Saga puxou-o pelo quadril o obrigando a ficar de quatro, tomando sua ereção entre as mãos, começando a estimulá-la, o masturbando no ritmo que usava para entrar e sair do corpo dele, enquanto o corpo do mais novo tremia inteiro e ele fechava um pouco as pernas para se segurar, apertando Saga dentro de si, não o deixando entrar e sair tão fácil. O padre arfou, gemendo e quase perdendo o ar, se forçando a entrar e sair do amante; o rosto junto ao dele, Kanon olhou para ele e buscou sua boca para um beijo lascivo, intenso. Saga apertou o membro do irmão em suas mãos com um pouco mais de força, sentindo Kanon se dobrar inteiro para trás, empinando mais o quadril, jogando a cabeça na mesma direção e gozando, apertando o canal e estrangulando a ereção funda dentro de si, fazendo Saga não agüentar também e despejar-se dentro dele.

Saga abraçou Kanon com força, deitando o rosto em suas costas, os dois caindo sobre a cama juntos.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou Kanon com um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Eu também te amo... – ronronou o outro saindo dele e o abraçando pela cintura, encostando a cabeça em seu peito – Mas... você está bem?

Kanon se afastou um pouco para encarar os olhos do irmão.

- Estou, por quê?

- Você tinha me dito que não se sentia pronto para... para isso... – disse Saga sem jeito.

- Ah, eu sei! – riu o mais novo – Digamos que faz parte da minha terapia. Eu sempre me borrei de medo de ser passivo, isso pra mim significava dor, por isso nunca quis fazer dessa forma...

- Mas agora? Sente-se a vontade nessa questão? – Saga mirou o irmão nos olhos com amor – Eu não me importo, Kanon. – declarou – Se não for confortável pra você...

- Tudo com você é confortável para mim, Saga. – afagou o rosto do amado – Então se quiser me comer da forma que quiser me comer, pra mim será maravilhoso...

- Kanon, você diz cada coisa! – ruborizou o mais velho e o mais jovem caiu na risada.

- Adorei ter você dentro de mim, mano... – sussurrou cobrindo o rosto do amante de beijinhos – Dói pra caralho, mas eu não abriria mão disso por nada nesse mundo! Eu o amo, mano, e quero que nossa relação seja inteira e sem tabus.

Saga beijou de leve os lábios do irmão e eles se aconchegaram nos braços um do outro e adormeceram.

**- Meu irmão, meu pecado -**

- Ah, até que fim os pombinhos fujões apareceram! – Marin disse colocando as mãos ofensivamente nos quadris e encarando os gêmeos de forma seriamente divertida – Vocês sabem que horas são?

- 10h00min da manhã. E você não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Marin, meu amor é teu! – Kanon deu um estalado beijo na bochecha da mulher de Aiolia.

- Oi, Saga, seja bem vindo! – ela cumprimentou o gêmeo mais velho, logo perguntando como ele foi de viagem e outras trivialidades.

Kanon foi para a cozinha procurar o que comer, ainda não havia tomado café. Encontrou Afrodite e Ângelo à mesa conversando em italiano, enquanto Milo tentava operar uma cafeteira e Camus fazia torradas.

- _Olá família que me ama, e você, Ângelo!_ – piscou provocando o namorado do seu ex-namorado.

Ângelo soltou alguns xingamentos em italiano o que fez Kanon rir; já estavam acostumados àquelas brincadeiras. O gêmeo chegou por trás de Camus e lhe deu um sonoro beijo na bochecha deixando o ruivo com o rosto da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Nossa! Quanto bom humor, imagino como foi a noite! – provocou Afrodite.

- A noite, o dia, o sol a lua, a vida! Meu caro sueco. A vida é linda e deliciosa como o Milo... Ops! Foi mal, Camie!

Kanon era assim; quando estava feliz brincava e falava pelos cotovelos, os amigos já estavam acostumados e mesmo que sentissem vontade de matá-lo muitas vezes, agradeciam por ele sorrir novamente. Kanon Vaskália era um homem sério e compenetrado geralmente, mas _em família_ era e sempre foi um grande brincalhão.

- Onde está o Saga? – indagou Camus colocando um prato com torradas sobre a mesa.

- Com Marin, Aiolia e os diabinhos na sala. – informou – Onde estão os preguiçosos do Shura e do Aioros?

- Adivinhou. Dormindo! – informou Milo.

Tomaram café na cozinha mesmo, numa algazarra total. Juntos pareciam mais um bando de adolescente que homens feitos, como Marin não cansava de dizer, claro que disse ela excluía apenas Saga e Camus, os demais como ela dizia: "_Ficava tudo no mesmo pacote_". Depois se reuniram na sala para conversar despreocupadamente.

Afrodite se aproximou de Saga com duas taças de vinho nas mãos.

- Podemos conversar? – pediu. Bem, até aquele momento, os dois não tinham trocado mais que dez palavras, e o sueco queria desfazer qualquer ressentimento que pudesse existir entre eles.

Do outro lado da imensa sala, Kanon engoliu em seco ao vê-los juntos e iria até eles, mas Camus o deteve, segurando seu ombro.

- Deixe-os, Kanon, é melhor que seja agora. – disse o francês, e o geminiano acabou concordando.

- Saga, eu queria dizer...

- Afrodite, não há nada a se dizer. – cortou o padre – O que teríamos a dizer depois de 15 anos? Que lamentamos o que aconteceu? Sim, pode ser verdade. Que fomos tolos e imaturos? Também. Mas isso não mudará o que sentimos e o que fizemos.

- Eu só não gostaria de mágoas entre nós dois. Eu... eu amo demais o Kanon e não quero ter que deixar a vida dele. – o sueco foi direto e categórico como só ele sabia ser.

Saga sorriu.

- Afrodite, eu sou muito grato por tudo que fez pelo meu irmão, por ter cuidado ele quando estive ausente. Não há magoas em meu coração, muito menos de você. Pode parecer clichê, mas, de coração acredite, se o Kanon o ama, eu também aprenderei a amá-lo.

- E eu morro de emoção! – disse o loiro teatralmente abrindo os braços e se atirando nos braços de Saga que o abraçou afetuoso, rindo de leve. Quem não amaria Afrodite?

Afastaram-se segundos depois, o loiro, como todo pisciano, visivelmente emocionado foi buscar abrigo nos braços do seu _amore_, e Kanon finalmente chegou até o irmão.

- E então? – perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- A _loira_ é uma boa pessoa. – provocou Saga.

- Ele te mata se ouvir isso! – caiu numa gostosa gargalhada, abraçando o irmão.

Passaram o dia 31 de dezembro muito bem, saíram com as crianças, relaxaram e namoraram bastante, por que a noite, todos estariam no réveillon mais badalado do planeta. Jantariam num restaurante agradável bem próximo a _Times Square_ e ficariam por lá até a meia noite.

Quando Kanon saiu do banheiro encontrou o irmão no quarto já vestido numa calça e camisa branca, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. O gêmeo mais novo ficou olhando pra ele meio abobalhado o que fez Saga corar levemente.

- Vamos, Kanon, se veste logo, já passa das 15h00min! – reclamou da forma autoritária de sempre.

O mais novo terminou de enxugar os cabelos e pegou a roupa sobre a cama, que era... QUASE IDÊNTICA a de Saga!

Começou a rir da coincidência, e Saga olhava pra sua cara sem nada entender, já começando a ficar emburrado. Somente quando Kanon colocou a roupa e prendeu os cabelos da mesma forma que o irmão é que Saga entendeu o motivo do riso e acabou rindo também. Idênticos!

- Agora não dá mais pra escolher outra. Vamos! – pegou Kanon pelo braço, saindo quase que correndo do quarto.

- Eu nunca o vi tão ansioso! – ria Kanon quase correndo para acompanhá-lo.

- É meu primeiro réveillon na _Times Squere_!

O mais jovem dos gêmeos sorriu e ficou observando o irmão que também sorriu pra ele. Ficaram os dois parados na sala dessa forma, até a mesma ser preenchida pelo resto da família.

- Vamos, vamos! Hebe e Aquiles estão famintos! – reclamava Marin, lindamente vestida num longo branco que deixava suas costas alvas a mostra. A ruiva trazia Hebe e Aquiles seguro em cada uma das suas mãos. A menina logo se jogou nos braços de Kanon, e Saga tratou de segurar o menino, enquanto os demais entravam em consenso sobre ir de táxi ou _fretar um avião_ pra levar tanta gente.

O táxi venceu. Eles tiveram um agradável jantar e seguiram a pé para a _Times Square_, já que a rua ficava fechada. O clima era festivo como Saga nunca vira em nenhum ano novo da sua vida. As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas animadas e desejando _Happy New Year_ para todos que cruzavam seus caminhos. Com um pouco de esforço e suborno, eles conseguiram chegar bem perto ao centro da festa. Mas prometeram que depois da meia noite seguiriam para um hotel onde uma festa exclusiva os aguardavam.

A contagem decrescente na _Times Square_ é um momento inesquecível, devido às vozes de milhares de pessoas a entoarem a contagem: 10, 9,8 3,2,1 …

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Um grande letreiro luminoso anunciava a chegada de 2011. Muitos fogos de artifícios e champanhes sendo estourados, um novo ano finalmente começava para todos.

As pessoas se abraçavam, se emocionavam e desejavam a todos:

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Kanon que segurava a mão de Saga fortemente com receio de perdê-lo no meio da multidão, o puxou para um abraço apertado, dando-lhe um demorado beijo no rosto.

- Feliz ano novo, mano.

- Feliz ano novo, Kan.

Olharam-se dentro dos olhos. Tiveram vontade de se beijar, mas acharam que não deveriam fazer aquilo em público. Logo se encontraram com os amigos e ganharam mais beijos e abraços e desejos de felicidade. Seguiram para uma festa num hotel próximo a Times mesmo, só que um pouco menos sufocante, onde eles teriam uma área privativa.

A noite decorreu muito agradável, o hotel tinha uma linda vista e eles transitavam entre a suíte alugada e o salão de festa sem problemas.

Marin colocou as crianças para dormir e voltou para o salão para dançar com o esposo. Os amigos se espalhavam, bebiam conversavam e acabaram "_monopolizando_" a sacada lateral do grande salão. Então, um pouco longe das vistas, podiam se permitir maior intimidade.

Quando a música agitada que tocava deu lugar a uma bem romântica, eles se arriscaram a dançar. Inclusive Saga e Kanon.

_Deste Momento Em Diante_

_Eu juro que eu sempre estarei ao teu lado_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa e todas as coisas e eu sempre cuidarei de você_

_Na fraqueza e na força, na felicidade e tristeza_

_No melhor, no pior, eu te amarei a cada batida do meu coração_

- Kan, tenho algo a falar... – murmurou o mais velho ao enlaçar o pescoço do irmão.

- Algo bom?

- Não sei, você quem dirá.

- Para de sadismo, Saga...

- Eu não preciso voltar a Molise. Já fui afastado das minhas obrigações canônicas, embora demore ainda um pouco para estar completamente livre. Isso significa que passarei o resto da vida ao seu lado...

Eles sorriram se encarando felizes. Vencendo a timidez deixaram seus lábios se tocarem de leve. Milo e Afrodite viram, embora os demais não, então enlaçaram os pescoços dos seus amores e fizeram o mesmo. Resolveram saborear o amor e a paz...

- Sabe que você me conquistou na noite de natal? – disse Saga ao deixar os lábios quentes do irmão.

- Ah, sério? Eu achei que tinha te conquistado há 15 longos anos! – provocou.

- Não seu bobo, foi ali, na noite de natal que eu descobri de verdade que jamais poderia estar longe dos seus braços...

_A partir desse momento, a vida começou_

_A partir desse momento, você é o único_

_Bem ao teu lado é onde eu pertenço_

_Deste momento em diante_

- Você é muito lento, Saga, eu soube disso desde que o vi pela primeira vez. – escondeu o rosto no rosto do irmão, enlaçando sua mão na dele – Você é tudo em minha vida, tudo começou com você e terminará com você, Saga.

_A partir deste momento, eu fui abençoad__o_

_Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade_

_E pelo seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro_

Saga se afastou do irmão para olhá-lo. Uma lágrima molhou seu rosto e ele apertou mais forte a mão de Kanon.

_Deste momento em diante_

_Eu dou minha mão para você com todo o meu coração_

_Eu mal consigo esperar para viver minha vida ao seu lado, mal consigo esperar para começar_

_Você e eu nunca nos separaremos_

_Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por causa de você_

- Minha vida só começou quando o conheci também, Kanon. Eu nunca vou deixá-lo, eu estarei aqui para envelhecer ao seu lado. Nada me faria mudar de ideia. Você é minha vida!

Saga, surpreendendo a todos, puxou o irmão e o beijou intensamente.

_A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver_

_Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isso_

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

_Deste momento em diante_

Depois do estarrecimento, os assovios e aplausos começaram, deixando os dois meio sem jeito.

- Eu também quero ser o centro das atenções! – reclamou Aioros e puxou Shura o beijando. O espanhol ficou vermelho igual a tomate e os demais riam sem parar, mas era certo que um clima de amor e paz nunca sentido, dominava aquele ambiente como chamas.

_Você é a razão pela qual eu acredito no amor_

_E você é a resposta às minhas orações aos céus_

_Tudo que nós precisamos é só de nós dois_

_Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por causa de você_

Kanon se recostou na mureta e levou Saga junto consigo o abraçando pela cintura de forma que as costas dele ficou apoiada em seu peito. Ao redor, os amigos, inclusive Marin e Aiolia mantinham a mesma posição.

O emocional Afrodite mirou todos e seus olhos ficaram úmidos.

- Finalmente vencemos, não é? – disse, e Saga viu todos manearem a cabeça e não entendeu.

Camus sorriu de lado e foi ele quem respondeu a dúvida implicita do gêmeo mais velho.

- Certa vez dissemos, isso há muito tempo atrás, que só estaríamos libertos de fatos de todas as dores do passado quando todos nós estivéssemos felizes e completos. Coisa de bêbados!

- Não, Camus. – replicou Afrodite – Nunca conseguiríamos ficar bem com o Kan sofrendo como ele sofria por amor. Aquilo meio que se tornou uma maldição que acabamos de quebrar.

- Eu concordo com o Dite. – disse Milo – Agora o passado realmente já passou.

Saga se virou para olhar nos olhos do irmão.

- Sim, o passado já passou e o presente nos pertence, e eu não vou desperdiçá-lo de agora em diante. Eu quero dar muito amor a você, Kan, e receber amor demais em troca também.

Os lábios dos dois se uniram. Os amigos suspiraram extasiados, tratando de beijar seus respectivos pares também. O amor estava ali, ele era quente e cheiroso.

O amor era um emblema iluminado que clareava as trevas e curava todo e qualquer veneno.

_A partir desse momento, enquanto eu viver_

_Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isto_

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

_A partir deste momento_

_Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver_

_Deste momento em diante_

_**- Meu irmão, meu pecado -**_

**Notas finais:** Um epílogo bem açucarado. Mas como perva que sou, tinha que ter um lemon. Tentei fazer o melhor possível e espero que tenham gostado.

Sentirei falta dessa fic e do carinho de vocês.

Beijos e feliz 2011 para todos que leram, gostaram, se emocionaram, odiaram, criticaram, amaram, comentaram ou não.

Abraços super afetuosos da Sion.

**Postado em 11/01/2011.**


End file.
